To Love A Man
by Rontora
Summary: This story takes you back to when single mother Mercedes Jones meets NBA star and single father Sam Evans. Takes you through the ups and downs that led to the downfall of their relationship and makes you wonder will they ever get back to the love? I own nothing but the story, not the characters.
1. Prelude

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to stop them, they wouldn't stop falling. She stood up from her tan recliner and walked over to her double paned window nook. She sat on the light brown suede cushions and looked up at the darkening sky. She wanted to forget the last twenty-four months, but the whole two years kept replaying in her head like it was a tape on loop. She shook it off no man was worth all this suffering she thought.

As she wiped the tears away again she began to get pissed. How all the tears she thought had long dried returned for an encore was beyond her. As her invited guest gathered around her 51 inch flat screen TV, stuffing their faces with the spread she laid out for them and telling their predictions for game seven of the basketball finals she began to regret inviting anyone over.

As her eyes turned towards the TV her head told her to look away seeing the players wouldn't do her any good, her heart wanted to catch a glimpse needing the validation that she still felt something. And as the pre-game started, she did feel something, she could feel the hot steam of anger rise from her body. All the hurt and lies resurfaced and she sank deeper into her own world of self-pity.

A part of her was afraid of what watching this game could mean and how it could hash up all those memories she tried bury. But a bigger part of her wanted to see where it all went wrong?

As the commercials played she went back to her recliner and sank down deep into the seat. As everyone laughed at the TV all she could do was sit there and wallow in her own stew of hatred, denial, loneliness and loss. When the game started, Mercedes couldn't pull her eyes away from the monitor. She wanted to but something inside her kept her eyes glued to the screen.

The camera panned over the players and the crowd, she rolled her eyes at the fans cheering and chanting. The game hadn't even started yet and they were screaming like it was over. She didn't know what people got so excited for. Jumping and screaming, looking a fool over players they didn't even know. But what made it worse was she was once happy to be a part of it all, happy to be loud and proud supporting her team…and him.

The camera stopped on Sam Evans and Mercedes felt her heart flutter. Damn him for still setting those butterflies loose in her stomach. Shame on him for still holding a place in her heart and screw him for all the hurt that he caused. Her best friend Quinn sat next to her on the edge of the chair and caressed Mercedes's hair.

"You ok?" she said with a tone filled with sadness and concern. Mercedes sank deeper in the recliner folding her arms together. "Yep" She forced out of her lips. For saying nothing would be a dead giveaway she thought.

Quinn tilted her head sighing. "I can't believe you didn't want to go to the game. It's the finals."

"I don't want to see it in person." Mercedes whispered so softly Quinn barely heard her.

"You don't want to see it or him?" Quinn spoke in a knowing tone.

"Neither." Mercedes expelled. Quinn hugged her.

"Sweetie it's been four months since you walked out of his life come on let it go."

Mercedes stood up forgetting the people around her and walking back to the window nook.

"Quinn he lied to me, he hurt me. How can I let it go? I trusted him."

"I know you did. But he never meant to fall for you anymore than you meant to fall for him."

Quinn wanted her best friend to feel better; she needed her to be her old self again. The last time Mercedes was this distraught was when she had filed for divorce from her first husband.

Tears flooded Mercedes's eyes. Her guest which included Quinn's husband and brother in law, Mercedes's two cousins who happened to be brothers and her next door neighbor were all engrossed in the food and placing their bets on who would win.

"It doesn't matter anymore; he doesn't want to see me." Even saying the words created a little doubt in her heart.

Quinn turned Mercedes towards her with a light in her eye. "And how do you know that?"

"He has been back in town since last night if he wanted to see me he would have come here. He knows where I am he knows where I live." Mercedes wiped her eyes as Quinn sat with her.

"You walked out on him maybe he figured you didn't want him and he did send you the tickets. Seems to me he made the first move and the next one is up to you." She gave a hopeful smile.

Mercedes heaved a deep sigh.

"I don't care it doesn't matter anymore I will never get what I want."

"And what do you want?" Quinn asked hoping for once her friend would be honest with herself.

They showed Sam again and Mercedes hit her head on the back of the window pane. "I don't know." She moaned softly.

"You remember when we would watch the games and you would tell me how much you loved him? And wanted to be with him, you knew he was the one. And now you have him and you talking about you don't know what you want but you and I both know you do." Mercedes exhaled deeply.

"I know." She whined. "And you know I want him I have always wanted him. It's him who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Mercedes's eyes lit up as she thought back on the first time they kissed.

Quinn stood. "So go get him. You still have the tickets and Mary has Zack and Maddie come on we can leave these clowns here." She pulled her up and Mercedes pulled away.

"So they can mess up my place I don't think so I just got this place in order."

Nicole pulled her towards her room.

"You have been making excuses ever since he sent you the tickets. Come on. The game won't start for another 20 minutes it takes what 45 minutes to get to the arena the most we will miss is half of the first quarter so come on. I know you wanna go and you know you wanna go let's get it together and go to the game." She said in a tone that signaled to Mercedes she was serious.

"Why do I have to be the one going to him why can't he come to me?"

"Because men aren't like the ones in those romance novels or hit movies. They are not the fullest books on the shelf when it comes to love. You have to make that first move and the last. Make him remember why he fell in love with you and that you can forgive him." Mercedes folded her arms and frowned.

"I don't want to forgive him I want to know why he lied to me. I wanna know what he was doing with that stupid heifer and I want to know if his feelings were real or fake."

"What were yours?"

Mercedes looked at her with eyes glistening, "You know they were real."

"So get in the car and let's go find out what his were."

Mercedes stared at her best friend for a second then gave a half smile.

"Give me five minutes and we can head out."

Mercedes ran into her room and pulled out the jersey Sam gave her the first time they kissed. She pulled out a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. She frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her doe eyes were puffy and her bow shaped lips were swollen from crying. She looked down to her stomach smoothing down her shirt. She washed her face brushed her teeth then pulled her hair out from the ponytail as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 12 minutes later she was out hair done, smelling good wearing "Pure Seduction" by Victoria Secret that he loved so much and ready to see Sam whether he wanted to see her or not. And unfortunately she was banking on the latter.

* * *

Sam looked out into the crowd. He glanced at the empty seats in the fifth row. He knew Mercedes wouldn't show up but he couldn't help the wishful thoughts that crept through his mind. He squeezed the ball between his hands trying to release some of his anger and aggression. Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he jumped. He turned and faced his best friend Finn Hudson.

"Hey man you alright?" he asked his best friend as he bounced his own ball between his hands.

Sam looked at him for a second then nodded his head yes.

"Yeah I am. Are you ready?" he gave Finn and inquisitive look.

"You know I am."

Sam looked out again and Finn frowned. He knew his boy was in a bad way and while he wanted to do everything he could to help him, they had a championship to win. One step at a time in his eyes. He'd get Sam to focus on the game, they win then he'd help him woo the love of his life. What woman didn't want a baller with a ring? But then again he thought, Mercedes surely was not like a lot of the women he knew. She was like his wife and he knew that meant she was stubborn as a mule.

"I know you wanted her to come but maybe it's for the best. You have been kinda off your game these last few weeks."

"We're winning aren't we?" Sam stated in a know it all voice.

"Yeah we are. But not the way we should be."

"Well enlighten me how should I be winning huh? In every game of these finals I have scored at least 17 points, 5 assist and 5 blocks or more."

Finn placed his hands on Sam's shoulder. "Yeah and before you were pulling 25 a game at least. More than 10 assist and 10 blocks. You have had more triple doubles than all of your teammates this season combined. And now you settle for that? Do you think she would let you settle for that?"

Sam rubbed his right-hand over his freshly cut hair as he held the ball on his hip with his left-hand. "Look man I just…I just need to tell her I am sorry. I need to see her to feel her to hold her."

"Well you can go find her after the game. Right now, I need you to stay focused. If we win this game we are back to back champs." Sam gripped the ball then tossed it to his best friend.

"Don't you mean when we win?" He said with a wide grin. Wining would be a great conversation starter when he went to see Mercedes.

"Ok you're right when we win. I don't want you to lose your focus or get hurt ok. Game seven is big for us so let's get it together." Finn held his fist out so Sam could bump it. Sam bumped it and cleared his throat.

"I got this. Just give me a minute." Sam stated starting to feel anxious to get that game over with.

"Ok well that's all you got games bout to start."

Sam walked off the court and looked up to the celling. He said a little prayer as he always did. And though his prayer was for everyone to remain safe out on the court, his heart yearned for him to pray for Mercy. That she would forgive him and come back to him with open arms. He knew he was stupid and was willing to learn from his mistakes. All he wanted was second chance.

He recalled their first conversation. His heart did desire her and he had already prayed for her. So instead of praying for her he thanked the Lord for her forgiveness. He put his index finger and middle finger on his right hand together, kissed them, and then reached his right hand up to the sky. That was his way of paying respect to the Lord for always watching over him, and then he walked onto the court. He glanced up again at the empty seats and realized that it was going to be a long game.

* * *

Mercedes and Quinn walked into the arena with 2 minutes left in the first quarter. As they walked to their seats, Mercedes felt Goosebumps creep up her arms. She heard the crowd cheer louder. The Eagles were up by ten and in possession of the ball. She smiled as Sam made a layup then ran back down the court. While they took their seats all Mercedes could do was look at Sam. Watch his body glisten under all the lights, see the determination on his face and glance up and down at his body arousing herself at the thought of being with him again. She felt herself jump out her seat as the clock rounded down and Sam blocked a shot that was caught by Finn. They ran back down to their basket and even though Sam missed the shot, seeing him just made everything feel right in her soul.

It wasn't until Sam looked up and caught a glimpse of her did she realized this was the man of her dreams and she needed him. As their eyes met, the heat moved through her like a volcano ready to erupt, she had to look away. She glanced at Quinn who was staring at her.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked with concern in her eyes.

"I will let you know when the game is over."

Sam couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mercedes. She was so beautiful, breath taking really, just that glance at her made the heat rise from his belly like it was ready to explode. He didn't know what she was doing there but he didn't care. Just seeing her gave him hope feeling all through his body. The quarter ended and he looked up to her trying to get her attention again. Willing her eyes to meet with his. And when she did, he felt love course through him in a way he hadn't since the day she walked out on him. Finn brought him back to reality but his mind didn't wander to far from Mercedes.

Mercedes couldn't control her emotions anymore. Seeing him in his element brought back all the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place. And all the reasons she left.


	2. Chapter 1 Mercedes

Thank you guys for following and reading my works. As you know sometimes you gotta pump out a new story to get the old juices pumping. The good news is this story is complete so the uploads will be fast once edited.

Thank you and stay blessed! As Always reviews are welcome, hate is not.

* * *

Twenty-four months earlier

"Mom we are gonna be late!" Zack said walking out of the bathroom and walking back into his room.

Mercedes grabbed the tickets off her dresser heaving a sigh. "We are not we have two hours till we depart stay calm."

"I just don't wanna miss our flight. I still don't see why I can't travel alone. Kids my age do it all the time." Zach pulled his duffel bag to the door on its wheels.

Mercedes looked at him. "Zack how many times have we had this discussion? I know you're 10 and you think you're old enough to do things on your own but can you humor me please?" "Yes mom." He said secretly rolling his eyes.

"Now you're gonna be gone for three weeks do you have enough clothes? Underwear?"

"Mom!" Zack turned towards her embarrassed that she would even ask him that.

Mercedes smiled and looked at him.

"What I say?"

"Mom you can't just ask a man if he has enough underwear." Giving him an apologetic look she smiled. "What? Oh I'm sorry I had no idea you were a man at 10 years old." She placed her left hand over her heart. He stood in front of her.

"I am mom, I'm a man and I know how to pack." He stood his ground and crossed his hands. She smiled.

"Well excuse me old man my bad."

Mercedes laughed as she pulled up her overnight bag. She walked to the front door of her small two-bedroom apartment and placed it on the floor. The phone began to ring and she pulled her cell from her pocket.

"Hi Quinn." She sighed into the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Because Quinn, it's always you."

Quinn smiled through the phone. "True well I am just letting you know that I am on my way."

"Take your time the man and I are not late." Saying the words man made her feel sad inside. Her little boy was growing up.

"The man and you?" Quinn inquired in surprise.

"I will tell you later."

"Ok."

"See ya in a bit."

She hung up as Zack walked into the living room pulling his black wheeled suitcase. He placed it next to his duffle bag on the floor. Mercedes gave him a look over to make sure he was completely ready. Even though he could dress and take care of himself it was an old habit she was still unable to break.

He was turning into a handsome young man. Mercedes knew she was being bias but she would tell anyone who would listen he had the cutest smile. It warmed her heart every time she saw him smile and those dimples would appear. His golden brown eyes matched his golden brown skin and even started showing some more mannish features. Her sweet and soft baby boy was growing so fast he almost matched her 5'2 height. It was only a matter of time before he towered over her like his father did.

When she looked over his clothes it dawned on her he was turning into a teen at 10. No longer wearing the animal printed shirts with matching shorts, now he wore a pair of black blue jean shorts and a white and black echo red shirt. He wore his all black Nikes and white socks. He wouldn't even let her pick out his clothes unless they had his stamp of approval.

Zack liked to keep his hair short and neat which he usually kept hidden under one of his fitted caps. That she sighed started when he was four. She hadn't taken him to the barber shop in a while due to her heavy work load and when she finally did, he looked into the mirror and stated "I finally look like my old self again." she couldn't help but laugh at him. Her little boy was no longer a little boy. And while she didn't know when her little boy started changing into a young man she knew one thing…she didn't like it at all.

"Are you sure you have everything?" She asked feeling the sadness grow inside her.

"Yes mom and whatever I don't have I will have dad get me." At the sound of Zack calling her ex-husband dad she flinched. She tried to shake it off.

"I know you say that now but I don't want you calling me talking about you forgot your favorite shirt. Again."

"I made sure I packed it this time."

"What about your hats?"

He touched the one on his head. "I am gonna wear this one on the plane and I packed two more."

"Ok well Aunt Quinn will be here in a little while."

Mercedes sat on her tan recliner. She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her but as smart as Zack was he saw right through her fake smile.

"Mom are you ok?" she could see the concern in his eye.

"Baby come here."

She pulled him towards her. "I am just gonna miss you that's all."

"I am gonna miss you too mom." He saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me too. I can stay here with you."

Mercedes waved off the tears. "No go ahead and have some fun with your dad. You deserve to see what his surprise is."

"Are you gonna be ok here by yourself? You have never been alone this long." He looked at her with searching eyes wanting validation that he was doing the right thing.

"Of course I am. I have work and your aunt Quinn of course I am gonna be ok."

She couldn't help but pull her son into another hug. She was perfectly content with the way things were. It was her and Zack until a year ago when her ex-husband Sebastian decided it was time for him to start being a dad to his son. Great for Zack but bad for her because she knew it was a matter of time before he walked back out his life and she was left to pick up the pieces. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She let go of Zack and opened it to her best friend Quinn. Quinn smiled and walked into the house.

Mercedes smiled at her best friend. She and Quinn had been friends since she was eleven and Quinn was twelve. As close as they were in friends they couldn't be more different. Quinn stood at 5'7 with a trim slim figure. She was a perfect size two and loved every ounce of it, while Mercedes measured at 5'2 and in the words of her last date she was "curvy chubby in a good way". Whereas Quinn was the perfect homemaker. Long blonde hair, earned her the name "Barbie" from many. Quinn's green eyes twinkled as she smiled and Mercedes's greyish brown eyes tried to mask her sadness by smiling. Many hearts were broken when Quinn married her long-term boyfriend Noah. Quinn held out her hand.

"Your limo has arrived." Mercedes snorted.

"Yeah if you call a 2012 Volvo a limo."

Quinn held her hand to her chest and frowned looking hurt. "Such disrespect! You're the one who didn't want to drive to the airport."

Mercedes rolled her eyes smiling. "I know and we are ready." Quinn stared at Mercedes and laughed. "Bestest can I ask a question?"

"Sure?" Mercedes said picking up her purse and looking for her keys.

"What's with the Band-Aid?" Quinn pointed at her glasses and grinned while Mercedes took them off her face.

"What I was reading, and my glasses broke and I ordered a new pair but I can't afford to get them until I get paid."

"So you tape it together using toy story Band-Aids?"

"It's all I have."

"That's just sad. I told you that you should use contacts."

Mercedes glanced at her glasses before she placed them back over her eyes. "You know I have a fear of touching my eyes."

"I wear them."

"I know that is why your eyes change colors every three days."

"Come on with your complexion you can get like hazel or green eyes."

"I will think about it." She placed her keys in her purse as Quinn walked to the door.

"Look we still got time let's go to Wal-Mart."

"Quinn I told you when I get paid I will get them."

"I am your best friend and I am obligated to stop you from flying anywhere looking like that. You can pay me back when you get paid." "I love you Quinn." Mercedes pulled her into a hug.

"Look at me why wouldn't you love me?"

"Now can we get ready to go?"

"Yeah sure."

Mercedes grabbed her overnight bag and Zack's duffle bag as he pulled his suitcase to the car. After they secured the bags, Mercedes got into the front seat. Zack put his headphones on and took advantage of the TV in Quinn's driver's headrest. Quinn glanced back at him then looked to Mercedes.

"I can't believe you are actually staying up there for a night."

"I don't have a choice when Sebastian bought the tickets. He bought two one ways so I had to get the next day out. I think he did it on purpose. Ever since he got back in Zack's life he is under the allusion things with us will just fall into place."

"And what do you think" Mercedes laughed at the thought of even being friends with Sebastian. She saw the seriousness in Quinn's eyes. She sighed deeply.

"I think we have been divorced for almost Seven years. Zack is 10 and he is just now getting to know his father. It's something he has always wanted but I don't wanna ruin it for him but as for me, I am cool on it. I burnt that bridge a long time ago."

Quinn exhaled wanting to believe her but not knowing if she did. "I just don't wanna see you hurt that's all I mean don't take this the wrong way but" Quinn looked into the rearview mirror at Zack then to Mercedes to ensure he wasn't listening.

"Sebastian played you all the time. He made you believe that he loved you so you married him. Three months after that you found out you were pregnant he accused you of cheating on him trying to hide the fact that he cheated on you and then a year after you took him back and Zack was born he choose his job over you. He didn't think about what you needed or wanted. Remember that when he comes to you trying to win your heart back."

"Quinn it won't be like it was before. I won't be tempted to do anything but punch him in his face. No worries." Mercedes smiled at her and Quinn patted her friend's leg.

"I love you sis you know that. We have been friends for like fifteen years. I am looking after you, as you would do me. You're the one that got Noah to get his act together. Shoot he owes you his life."

Mercedes laughed thinking about the night Noah and Quinn's little fight about where they were going to live after marriage turned into an all-out war that ended in Noah walking out the apartment, claiming they were over. Mercedes found him at a bar and convinced him that if he truly loved her then none of the little stuff mattered and the big stuff they could work out.

"That man loves you. He just needed some perspective that's all."

"And you had no problem giving it to him."

"None what so ever." They laughed.

"I am so grateful for you and what you did." Quinn said with sincerity.

"I am grateful for you too girl." Mercedes said with a smile. She didn't know what she would have done if it wasn't for Quinn and her family helping her. Times were hard when she was left husbandless with a two year old, no money and that meant no place to stay. Thanks to her parents along with Quinn and her husband she finally became ok in life.

After they picked up her glasses they drove to Fort Lauderdale

Florida airport. Mercedes thought about the last few years of her life. It seemed whenever she was blessed with one thing she was sideswiped with another. She glanced back at her angel in human form, her solid rock. If it hadn't been for Zack, she would have given in a long time ago.

As they arrived at the airport, Quinn helped them unload their things and hugged Mercedes before hugging Zack.

"Mercy you call me when you get there and I will be here to pick you up at six. And slick rick you better call me every day."

"Aunt Quinn I will." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh huh you say you will but will you?"

"I will. Right after I call mom." He beamed. Mercedes could see how happy he was to be going. Quinn could see it too and she could see how that broke her best friend's heart.

"Right answer big man, you know I love you."

She hugged him and kissed him fixing his hat. She gave Mercedes a quick hug and waved as they walked down the terminal. Mercedes looked at her watch and smiled, they arrived to their gate with thirty minutes to spare she loved being early. She grabbed a seat and made sure Zack had his carry on. Her phone rang and she took a deep breath answering on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mercy I was just checking on you guys making sure you were on your way."

"We are still waiting to board our flight."

"Ok well I can't wait to see you. I am glad you decided to come this time and not have my parents bring him. I haven't seen you in what two years?"

"Three and I would have been glad to keep it like that but Zack really wanted to see you and your parents were busy."

"Ouch."

"Yeah I gotta go we will be there soon."

She hung up and looked over at Zack. He had his headphones on playing his Nintendo DS. Mercedes closed her eyes trying to mentally prepare for what this trip held for her and Zack. Sebastian was a man whom she once couldn't live without or at least thought she couldn't and she hoped she could get past old feelings to do what was needed for her son. The stewardess came over the loudspeaker for them to board and she nudged her headphone wearing son as they boarded the plane. As she took her seat she looked out the window knowing the door she was about to open would take her to a place she longed wished to forget.


	3. Chapter 2 Sam

To the anon about my other stories they will be updated its just hard getting my muse back but I promise I am working on them.

* * *

Sam felt like he just walked into a trap. Double teamed by his mother and his daughter. He sat on his mother's beige sofa and decided what could it hurt to hear them out? He had already decided against his daughter coming to camp this year but they didn't know that. His daughter Madison looked at him with her big green eyes she got from him.

"Daddy please let me go. You told me last year I was too young and when I turned 10 I could go." Her eyes saddened with every word and even though he knew she really wanted this he wasn't sure she was ready.

"Did I?"

"Yes you did Sam I was right there. You know she loves the game just like you so stop being so stubborn and let her go." His mother said breaking her silence next to her granddaughter. Sam rubbed his temples rethinking his agreeing to hear them out.

"Look I would love to but I am not gonna be there to help you. I am not running the camp this year I am just helping. I have photos shoots, camp and two voice overs that I am doing, and on top of the teams trip to Africa to help create a better water system over there I can't be worried about you while I am doing all of that."

Mary Evans upped her game knowing if she didn't she would never win her granddaughter's case.

"Why would you have too? It's a summer camp for kids who want to play basketball. There's not that much that can happen." She said in her motherly tone that Sam knew all too well.

"What if she gets hurt?" he asked not wanting to give up without a fight.

Mary stood wanting her son to realize she was serious. "First of all I worry about you every time you are out on that court but you know that. A couple weeks ago, when you were hit in the nose and I saw all that blood I just about ran on that court and pummeled someone. If it wasn't for your dad I would have but son you have to let her grow up sometime. And if you are gone and she gets hurt your father and I are here."

"Why does it have to be now?" Sam said folding his arms across his chest.

"Because you promised. Come on have a heart." Mary sat next to him motioning for her granddaughter to join them.

"Yeah daddy please have a heart…please." She batted her eyes and Sam was a goner. There was no way he could deny his daughter anything.

"Fine you win you can come to the summer camp. But I don't wanna hear anything about you bullying anyone or giving any of the coaches or my teammates any problem."

Madison jumped off the couch and into her father's arms squealing.

"Daddy I won't. I promise I will do what I am supposed to and be where I should be. This is great. I can't wait to tell grandpa."

"Yeah I am sure he knows we never win when it's us men against you all."

"So why fight it?" Mary laughed as she and Madison walked out the room. Sam crooked his head and smiled. He thought back to the day his beautiful daughter was born, to his and everyone else's surprise Madison was born the spitting image of her grandmother and the similarities didn't end there. Yes they both had beautiful wide set emerald eyes and full lips and they both shared the same dark blonde hair color which Madison kept in pigtails while his mother donned a more sophisticated bob. He cocked his head knowing it didn't stop with looks. Both were very stubborn and when they wanted something there was nothing that would stand in their way. And his little girl wanted to go to basketball camp and finally she would get her way.

He didn't know why it bothered him that his little princess no longer wanted to wear the crown; she wanted to trade it in for a jersey…maybe it was because he knew it was his fault. He tried his best to keep her head off the court but she was his daughter. He was actually starting to miss the days of tea parties with tiara's and watching every Disney princess movie he could get his hands on. He inhaled deeply. There was only so much a father could do to raise a little girl. Her mother not being in the picture made it worse for her. He just wanted to fill that hole he knew was there. As he stretched his arms strait in the air as his dad joined him in the modernly decorated living room.

"Where are my girls?" he asked his voice a rich baritone that was filled with expectance in dealing with the ladies in their life.

"Probably in the kitchen, celebrating." Sam said trying to convince himself everything would be fine.

"Oh? What are they celebrating?" he asked his left eyebrow raised a little.

"Once again they have gotten another victory over me." Sam gave a heavy sigh.

"So you gave in and are gonna let her go to the camp?"

"What other choice did I have? You know mom made up her mind the day it left Madison's lips."

"And you didn't?"

"I just wanna do something right by her. I feel like such a failure." Sadness crept in Sam's eyes and his father wanted to ease whatever burden his son was carrying.

"Why?"

Sam made room on the soft ivory sofa so his dad could join him. "I lost her a mother all because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I was young and stupid and if it wasn't for you and mom all these years I don't know what would have happened."

"I do. You still would be the wonderful father that you are. It doesn't matter what people think you are doing or not you're a great dad to Maddie. You have made her so happy just by being her father. You take amazing care of that little girl. Just because her mother was stupid, enough to walk out of yours and her life don't blame yourself.

You are the world to that girl and her hero it's no wonder she wants to be like you."

"Thanks I needed that."

"I know that's why I said it." Dwight placed his hand on his son's leg and patted it.

"It is going to be alright."

"You think she will be alright at that camp. I know its run by my team and I but I won't be able to watch her twenty –four seven." Sam's face saddened as his dad sat up.

"You have to let go sometime."

"I know but it's hard."

"Wait till she gets your sisters age and you have to give her away to another man that's when the fun begins." He chuckled.

"Sometimes I wish I had a boy."

"That's no secret."

"But I love that little girl." Sam smiled looking at his dad.

"That's no secret either."

Dwight looked at his son and patted him on the shoulder.

"You will be ok. I know you will. You're my son how can you not be. Now let's go join in the celebration maybe there is cake involved."

They stood from the sofa and walked into the kitchen and Sam smiled as his mother and daughter were sitting at the granite counter eating a piece of his mother's sweet potato pie. As he went to grab a slice, someone knocked on the kitchen door then walked in. Sam beamed as he saw his younger sister Stacy walk in followed by her husband Chad carrying their sleeping six-month-old son Brandon. Sam walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey big sis. And look at my little nephew."

Madison jumped up and hugged her aunt and uncle. Mary smiled.

"You guys are a little early I thought you weren't coming up until tomorrow."

"We didn't want to miss daddy preaching tomorrow morning you know he only does it once every couple of months." Stacy smiled at her dad she was always a daddy's girl and wouldn't change it for anything.

"Well that puts a smile on my face."

Dwight hugged Stacy and went to hold Brandon.

"Its official Mary we have the most beautiful grandchildren in the world."

Madison walked over to her grandfather as he held her little cousin.

"Daddy he is so cute and big last time I saw him he didn't have this much hair."

"Yeah he is really cute. Looking like his uncle every day."

Chad laughed. "Yeah ok."

Stacy went over and hugged Maddie.

"Well my little niece is not so little anymore I can't believe you're almost 11 now."

"I know and I am going to daddy's camp." She smiled beaming ear to ear.

"So you finally got him to say yes." Stacy said not hiding the surprise in her voice. "Yep."

"How'd you do that? I have spent most of my life trying to get your dad to do what I want with no luck."

"Nana helped…a lot." Madison looked over to her grandmother.

"Yeah well mom has a way of getting her way so I am not surprised."

"Yep. I am gonna join grandpa and uncle Chad in the living room I wanna play with Brandon."

She walked out the room and Stacy sat next to Sam who had taken a seat at the round kitchen table with a slice of sweet potato pie. "So how long until you settle down and give Maddie a mom?" she asked getting to the point. She felt it was high time he found her niece a mom.

"Come on Stacy cant a guy get a break?"

"No you come on. I see these women throw themselves at you because you're this super star but none of them are right for you."

"When it's time I will know." He lowered his head his sister never gave him a break when it came to his relationships.

"I just hate to see you in the same position you were in when you first started out."

"I was young and stupid I will admit that but I am not in the same position I was in back then."

"So let me introduce you to one of my girls."

Sam laughed at the thought Stacy always had someone for him. "Yeah no thank you. Like I said when it's right I will know."

"I just hate to see you alone and I hate to see Madison miss out." he looked at his sister and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Stacy I am doing the best I can."

"I never said you weren't. But that doesn't mean you should fall for anyone."

"Mom aren't you gonna say something to her?" Sam looked to his mother for support but had no such luck.

"No because she has a point" she said pointing her spatula him.

"See." Stacy boasted smiling.

"Stacy I know you are just looking out for me but I would really appreciate it if you just left this subject alone." He looked at her with seriousness in his eye, but she waved him off.

"I'm just saying it would be nice to see you happily married we all would."

"And when I find that woman who doesn't want me for my money and who wants me for me I will settle down but until then I am going to continue to do me."

Mary smirked.

"Yeah well just remember doing you is how Maddie got here." Stacy laughed and he looked at both women.

"I won't make that mistake again. Not that Maddie is a mistake she's the best thing that has ever happened to me but I was 18 and young and to be fair I thought I was in love."

"Yeah I told you I never liked that heifer." Stacy said waving her freshly done manicure at him.

"Yes you did Stacy many times actually."

"I was more subtle than that" his mother smirked.

"Mom I believe your words were Sam don't bring that nasty girl back in this house."

Mary placed her hands onto Sam's shoulder.

"There was just something I didn't like about her and I was right. I mean don't get me wrong I thank her for giving us Maddie but that's the only good thing she has ever done for you."

"I agree so please let me set you up on a date?"

Sam looked at her and exhaled deeply. "You're not gonna let up are you?"

"Nope" she gave a smug look.

He threw his hands up. "Fine ok."

Stacy laughed and grabbed the last piece of pie left on Sam's plate. He looked after her.

"Hey greedy."

"You snooze you lose. I thought you knew that."

She ran out the room and he followed her. Mary tilted her head as she picked the plates off the table. She looked out the window and up to the sky.

"Lord thank you for my wonderful family. And Lord, I know the perfect woman for Sam is out there. Please let him find her soon. Amen."


	4. Chapter 3 Exes and first dates

I hope you enjoy. I just want you to know that while I am using Glee Characters they may seem a little OOC its just the way it is here. Thanks for the reviews and stay blessed.

* * *

"Hi Sebastian."

"Mercy. How have you been?" he went to her again but she put both her hands up.

"Fine."

"You look great."

She gave a fake smile and clapped her hands.

"Yay for me. Where's the car."

She walked towards the luggage carousal and Sebastian and Zach followed. Mercedes told herself she needed to stay focused on dropping Zach off and getting out of Charleston as soon as possible. She didn't want to be around Sebastian any more than she wanted to see the dentist. It was a need to do basis. After taking Zach's luggage, he led them to his 2015 silver Dodge Ram.

"I was thinking we could go out to eat for dinner tonight?"

"No thanks if you can drop me off to a hotel until I leave I will see you guys then."

"Nonsense I was actually hoping you would join us for church tomorrow."

She let a laugh leave her lips. "Church? You attend a Church?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know maybe because in the whole one year of marriage we were together you wouldn't join me once."

He flashed her, his pearly whites and she rolled her eyes. He cleared his throat then licked his lips. "What can I say? I was a fool back then. I keep trying to tell you I have seen the error of my ways."

"And that is what?" she turned to him waiting to hear his answer.

"That I need to be a better father and a better man. And if you would come with us to church that would mean a lot. I just started going and I don't really know anyone but you go to hear the message right?"

"Yeah mom come on." Zack said with wishful thinking in his eyes.

Mercedes looked at her son and felt like she would let him down if she said no.

"Fine."

"Good so you can stay in the spare room."

"Spare room?" Zack smiled.

"Dad has a three bedroom house. It's so kewl because he said that the basement is like our man cave with a pool table and the games systems."

Mercedes felt anger rise within her. "A house? So I guess that is where all that back child support has gone. I'm glad your son and I could help you live it up." She folded her arms.

Sebastian looked at her as she looked away and out the window. There was nothing more he could say at the moment. He knew she was still upset about the past few years and if she was anyone else he would have just let go a long time ago but he couldn't she was the love of his life and despite how he acted towards her in the past he was determined to show her.

Mercedes walked around Sebastian's two-story home and frowned. While she lived in small two bedroom apartment with her son, was barely scraping by trying to take care of her son and here was Sebastian her no good rotten excuse for an ex was living in a beautiful three bedroom, two and a half bathroom house. The living room was covered with carpet as well as the hall and stairs leading up to the bedrooms. The only parts of the house that weren't were the bathrooms, which held white tiles, the dining room with ceramic wood, and the kitchen with ceramic tile.

She couldn't lie and say she didn't love the kitchen. With the island in the middle of the room and brand new stove and fridge, it was a place she would love to be. She felt the counter tops and sighed. She gave in to the thought of waking up early in the mornings and cooking for a loving husband and her wonderful kids. She thought she would have at least three by now. At 29 she was ready for her life to begin so why hadn't it? When had she realized that she let her life be put on hold?

She walked out of the sliding glass doors in the kitchen to the back yard and saw the fenced in pool. At Eight feet deep, it was a standard size underground pool she figured. She stepped off the porch and felt the warm breeze from the trees hit her. She did love the calm of this place. The more she saw of Charleston the more she loved it. She was lost in thought and didn't even hear Sebastian walk up behind her.

"Mercy what are you doing out here?"

Mercedes jumped as she turned to face Sebastian. In the setting of the sun, he looked like the man she fell in love with. She met Sebastian back in high school she was 14 at the time. It was love at first sight. He was tall, mysterious and handsome. Smart and so sweet to her, while others were treated poorly. He was three years older than she and because was so young all they could be was friends. When turned 16 she wanted to badly to be his but he was into her friend Blaine at the time, and she knew any hopes were dashed.

They remained friends throughout the years and when she needed a date to the Senior Prom Sebastian agreed to go. When he picked her up for the dance his eyes widened at how beautiful she looked in her sea foam dress that had an empire wrapped waistline with sprinkled beaded crystals down the dress. Her matching high heeled sandals were covered by her ball gown skirt. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with spiral curls falling to her face. He managed to get out a "wow" before he moved towards her.

He wore a black tux with a sea foam vest which went nice with his her gown. That was the day he saw her for a woman and not some little girl and she saw him as the man she would marry. They danced the night away and at the end of the night, when he walked her to her door. Sebastian looked her in her eyes and told her he could fall in love with her. Then they shared their first kiss. It filled her stomach with butterflies and everything she wished for had come true.

He cleared his throat and she was brought back to reality. She looked up to his 6'2 height and had always loved how he towered over her. The only thing that hadn't changed about him throughout the years was his icy blue eyes. She spent many hours a night just staring into them, watching them soften just for her, falling in love with the compassion and love that shined through when she looked at them.

His body was much more defined now. She could see through his skin tight black tee-shirt that his shoulders were broader, his chest flat and hard. She saw through his black jeans that his thighs were strong and lean. She looked to his face and had to turn away. He was pulling her back in and wasn't even doing anything.

"I just came out for some air."

He stepped closer to her. "You know you are still as beautiful as the day I married you."

"Really and what about the day I filed for divorce? How did I look to you then?" she asked looking at him.

"Like a pissed off beauty" he grinned.

"Funny."

She gave a fake laugh and walked pass him. He sighed deeply.

"Talk to me Mercy please." She turned towards him.

"About?"

"How have you been?"

"We haven't spoken in years and all you can say to me is "how have you been?'"

"I really want to know."

"Why?"

"It was just a question."

"Well here is the answer I have been struggling to take care of your son because you refused to pay child support" she fumed.

"I didn't refuse we got joint custody therefore I wasn't ordered to pay anything." He stated as he saw the anger fill her eyes.

"Except for the fact I had your son full time since." She pushed beside him but he grabbed her arm.

"I was away for work you know that."

She pulled away from him. "So you could afford this house that car all those nice things you have but you couldn't afford to send your son money for food or clothes things like that."

"I am not saying I was perfect I know I was far from it. But that is why I am trying to make it up to you and Zack." She walked away from him and frowned. "How about you focus on your son and leave me out of it." She tried to leave but he blocked her path again.

"I love you and all I want is a second chance."

She could not believe what she just heard come out of his mouth.

"You left me."

"And I am sorry but-" she held her hands up and stopped him before he could finish.

"There is no but here! You left me you packed up your things and you walked out on me and our two year old son. And that was after I took you back for cheating on me. I loved you before we married and even after you left I still loved you wanting you to come back but I was young and naive but not anymore. You are pathetic and I am glad to be rid of you. Your son needs his father and that is the only reason he is here because if it was up to me you would come nowhere near my son. And before you start I say my son because I have raised him while you missed out on everything. You haven't earned the right to call him yours. For right now claim what you really are a sperm donor."

Sebastian glared at her as she walked away from him. In his mind he grabbed her to him and allowed her to feel the warmth of his body. He would demand a kiss from her taking her lips as his own and showing her he was just a man who missed his wife. But he sighed he didn't feel like sleeping with his eyes opened if it didn't go as he wanted so he just looked after her and wondered if he would ever get another chance again.

As she entered the house and walked into her room, she tried to dismiss the anger that grew inside her. How dare he throw around those words as if they could place a spell on her? They had no effect on her now and all she wanted was to leave this place and not return. She went to the window and looked up to the moon, smiling at the sight of the fullness of it. She closed her eyes and prayed a silent prayer.

"Lord please help me. I feel so alone and lost I don't want to fall back into the rut I have been in please let me find the one I have been looking for. Amen."

She smiled and looked up to the moon. Not knowing that across town the love of her life was staring at the exact same moon.

* * *

Sam looked out the window and up to the full moon as the girl his sister hooked him up with continued to gush over him. He wanted to focus on anything but the gorgeous blue eyes on the dullest woman he had ever been out with. She agreed on everything he said and kept hinting that they would look so cute together on the cover of Vanity or some magazine he wasn't paying attention. As she rubbed her freshly manicured fingers across his right arm he didn't understand why he wasn't enjoying himself, why the feel of her soft hands on his skin didn't leave him wanting more. His sister picked her out perfect for him.

She had long sexy legs soft ivory skin. Her body was lean and toned. She was the perfect shape from her tight little waist to her slender swanlike neck. She was beautiful so why wasn't that enough for him anymore. Someone cleared their throat and he looked up and saw his teammate and best friend Finn and his wife Rachel.

"Sam fancy seeing you here thought you were in for the night?" Finn walked over to him with one hand in his pocket and the other wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Hey Finn I thought so too when Stacy said she was gonna hook me up I thought it would be next week or something not same day." Sam looked at Rachel.

"And Rachel aren't you looking beautiful tonight." Sam stood and hugged her. Finn smiled.

"And who do we have here?"

Oh this is Sunny."

"It's Sandy!"

Sam looked at her with his hands in front of him.

"I am so sorry."

She mugged him as she placed her cell phone in her purse and stood.

"You know this is not what I expected when your sister told me I was going out with you. I couldn't believe it I thought we would be going out to a party or hit up an awards ceremony but a lame ass dinner come on this is boring. Where are the cameras and interviews? If you ever need a date for something like that, call me. My girl just texted me about an after party for Bonez so I'm out. I still love you though." She got up and smiled at Rachel then walked away. Finn looked at Sam.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"She looked like your type and you just let her leave."

He took the napkin from the table then threw it back down. "She was right this was boring" he said exhaling strongly then giving a deep sigh.

"Why did you bring her here anyways?"

Sam sighed "I wanted a normal date whatever that is."

"Yeah and you see how that went."

Finn held out his hand to help Rachel take a seat and waved the waiter to bring him one. As the waiter brought a seat over Sam looked at him.

"Finn what's wrong with me?" Sam placed his hands over his head. Finn looked at him with his head cocked to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was beautiful but that is it."

"What's going on here you love the beautiful ladies. They mean everything to you."

"Yeah they use to. But now I want more than that."

Rachel sat strait up. "More like how?"

"I don't know." She smiled.

"Well I do… Finn went through the same thing. You want more than just some trophy girl. More than some beauty on your arm and I think it's about time."

"What makes you think you know so much?"

Rachel laughed. "Because I am the wife of a basketball player who on his last date before he met me said he was tired of the faceless nameless fake breasted women. He wanted a real woman and when he met me he knew I was it."

"How?"

Finn took her hand.

"She wasn't like anyone I had ever met. She wasn't impressed with how talented I was or how much I was worth she was more interested in me who I was my favorite hobby stuff like that. When I realized how wonderful she was I had to keep her."

"But how did you know?" Sam asked with pleading eyes. He needed to know the secret he needed to know how to get his "One".

"Well it started with our second date. I had told her that I was really into Anime which you know and instead of acting interested like the other girls she laughed at me. Called me a dork but still sat there and watched it with me. Then preceded to tell me how bad it was but she was honest and the next date she brought me video that I told her I had been wanting to see. She got me, wanted to know me for who I was and she made me feel like I was the most important man in her life not because I was famous but because I was a man she was interested in knowing."

Sam looked at them wanting to find that kind of love in his life. "How do I find that?"

"You gotta wait for it. She's out there you just gotta find her." Finn kissed Rachel's hand.

"And when you do you can never let it go."


	5. Chapter 4 An unexpected meeting

Just a few things. Yes I made up a team in the NBA, I couldn't decide what team I wanted him on so I made one. I want to thank you all for your support remember to review!

* * *

As Mercedes walked into Mount Glory's Baptist Church, she was over taken by the sheer beauty of the place. The outside of the church was surrounded by neatly trimmed trees and tall rose bushes stood around the side of this Spanish brick building. She walked inside threw the elegant redwood double door and smiled at the inside of the church.

As she left the main entrance smiled at beauty of the stained windows. She exhaled as she walked the pews with Zack and Sebastian.

"Hey guys I am going to go to the bathroom I will be right back ok?"

"Ok."

Mercedes walked to the bathroom and bumped into a cute little girl. The girl looked to be nine maybe ten. She had the cutest dimples and her dark blonde hair was up in two lopsided pigtail plaits.

"Oh I am so sorry sweetie. Are you ok?"

The little girl looked up to her and smiled. "Yes. I was just trying to get outside quickly."

"Well I am sorry to hold you up."

"I haven't seen you around here before." She looked up to Mercedes smiling a confused smile.

"Oh I am only here one day." She bent down to the girl.

"I seemed to have messed up your hair. I can fix it for you." The little girl touched her hair and looked away.

"It wasn't you. My daddy tries. Usually my nana does my hair but today daddy wanted too."

"Well if you want I can still fix it."

"Really?"

"Yes no problem. And I can make it quick. By the way my name is

Mercedes but everyone calls me Mercy."

"Mercy? I'm Madison. But they call me Maddie."

Mercedes removed her brush and comb from her bag then took out her pigtails.

"So how old are you?"

"Ten."

"Wow I have an ten year old son."

"Did you want him to be a girl?"

"I thought it would have been nice. But I love my son too." A minute later Madison looked in the mirror and smiled. "Wow that was fast. It looks cute. Thank you."

"How did you know how to do that if you only have a son?"

"I have a niece and I love putting her hair in pigtails she has pretty hair just like yours."

Madison beamed.

"Well you better get outside you were in a hurry.

"Oh yeah. Thanks again."

Madison ran out the bathroom and Mercedes smiled as she walked into a stall. As she walked out the bathroom drying her hands, she looked around the church to where Sebastian and Zack were sitting. With the seats filling up fast, she walked to the pew behind Sebastian and Zack. As she did, she was face to face with an older woman.

"Excuse me is it ok if I sit here?"

"Oh of course. I haven't seen you here before are you new?"

"Actually I am just visiting. I brought my son up here to see his dad and he invited me to church with them."

"Well everyone is welcome in the house of God."

"Thank you."

Mercedes grabbed a seat as the older woman smiled wider. "I am Mary Evans." The older woman took Mercedes's hand in hers.

"Mercedes Jones. My son up there is Zack and his Dad Sebastian Smythe."

"If you want to sit next to your husband."

"Oh no we are not married…not anymore."

"You're divorced?" she looked at Mercedes with saddened eyes. But Mercedes smiled back at her.

"About 7 years and I am glad to say I am not looking back."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be it was a long time ago and I was upset at first but then I realized that it was worth it. I had to find myself again."

"Well at least your baby is doing well with it." Mercedes laughed.

"Well my son is most definitely not a baby. He is ten and growing too soon and as for Sebastian well they haven't been together in a long while."

Mercedes angled her head and looked away from the older woman. "What is it dear?"

"Nothing I just realized I don't know you and you don't know me and I am just running off at the mouth."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"I know. It just seems so easy talking to you. I am sorry though."

"No need darling I am here to listen. My momma always used to tell me that I had one of those spirits where people could tell me their deepest darkest secrets and know I would never tell a soul."

Mercedes smiled. She could see how that was possible. There was something about that woman that made Mercedes feel comfortable in her presence. She looked around the huge sanctuary.

"So this is a pretty big church."

"One of the biggest here. Do you attend service where you're from?"

"Yes every Sunday or so. I am actually the choir director. Well our church is kinda small so I guess you can say I am the choir." They both laughed.

"Well as long as you are singing onto the Lord nothing else matters."

"I agree. So mind if I ask where your family is?"

"Well my husband is up front sitting next to Pastor Joe. He is actually giving the message today." she beamed with pride.

"Oh how wonderful."

"And our youngest daughter is right over there with her husband and son. My son should be here soon with his daughter after Sunday school they always share a donut and orange juice."

As if on cue, the cute young girl came running up to Mary.

"Nana we made it. Hi Mercy."

Mercedes smiled and Mary looked at her.

"You two know each other?"

"We met in the little girl's room."

"Yeah Mercy did my hair. Daddy kinda messed it up we were rushing this morning."

Madison sat next to Mary and smiled at Mercedes.

"Would you mind if my dad sat between us I always save him a seat?"

"No sweetie not at all."

As the music began to play and the service and everyone stood. She stood with them and began to sway to the music. As she rocked back and forth she was bumped by a man saying "excuse me" moving between her and Madison. The first thing she noticed about the man was his height. He towered over her like she was a child and he was a big oak tree. As she strained to look up to him she inhaled his scent and immediately felt something stir within her. There was nothing sexier to her then a man who smelled good, and this man smelled oh so good. She couldn't put her finger on what the smell was but she loved how the scent danced around her nostrils.

As she continued the journey upwards she noticed his firm stomach and nice broad shoulders that filled out his dark blue silk collared shirt nicely. She took another breath as she looked at his strong square jaw, sexy chin and exquisite mouth from his big plump suck-able lips to his big pearly whites. His eyes covered with a pair of Gucci sunglasses she moved to his neatly styled hair. She lifted her head trying to ignore the feelings creeping up and down her body.

As he removed his sunglasses, she was overwhelmed at the sight of his eyes. They were soft and spilled out kindness he bent down to kiss his mom on her cheek. She turned him towards Mercedes.

"Mercedes this is my son I was telling you about. Sam Evans meet Mercedes Jones she is just here for the day."

Sam stretched his right hand out to hers and as their hands touched she felt her core heat up. She smiled at him trying not to let him see her blush and gush over him.

"Hi nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

As he spoke his voice astounded her, it commanded attention and aroused her at the same time. Mercedes tried to hide her excitement. She had always wanted to meet this man. As she took his whole 6'2 height in, she smiled.

As Mercedes turned back to the hymn she held in her hand Sam frowned. He looked back at Mercedes and wondered why she didn't do what most women did. They would accidently bump him or move closer to him during the service. They get the uncontrollable urge to smile in his presence and can't help but steal glances at him.

This woman however, did nothing of the sort she kept her focus on what was going on? As the church began to sing the first hymn, he heard her voice rise above the others and was shocked at how it touched him. He glanced at his hymn as a way to steal glimpses at her. She was not his average girl by a long shot. She was shorter than he was about the same height as his mother so that meant she had to be about 5'1 maybe 5'2. She wore her long dark brown almost black locks in spiral curls. This woman who wouldn't pay him any attention seemed to send off this vibe of being so down to earth. Most of the vibes he got off women were that which was not appropriate in church. As he glanced at her body, she was unquestionably not the size most women he gave second glances to were. She was curvy all over the simple dress she wore didn't hide that fact at all. He tried to glance elsewhere but his mind kept begging him to look at her. When he did, he saw she was swaying to the beat of the music. His eyes followed her back and forth. It's like her body had him in a trance.

As she moved her aroma caught him off guard. As he closed his eyes and inhaled he loved how the smell came across soft and sexy. As he opened up his eyes he glanced at her again as she lightly bit her lip. He wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked. He turned his head trying to take his mind off of her. He still could not believe that she still completely ignored him. By the time it came for his father to give his sermon he realized there was, no way, she could have known who he was or she would have made some effort to get closer to him.

The one saving grace was in every sermon his father gave he mentioned the wonderful things Sam had done with his time in the NBA. And once she realized she was sitting next to him her attitude would change.

Mercedes couldn't help but steal a glance at Sam. She couldn't deny the pictures and television did not do him justice. His lips were full and surrounded by the sexiness of a well-trimmed goatee. She didn't like facial hair on men but somehow it seemed his face would be incomplete without it. She looked away trying to stay calm. No doubt, women fawn all over that man. Well she would never do that no matter how lord help her sexy he was.

Dwight Evans stepped to the pulpit and smiled out to the congregation.

"Good morning Church family. It is a true joy to see your beautiful smiling faces out there. This week as I mulled over what I would speak on today I realized just how fortunate and blessed myself, and my family have been. It's a blessing to stand here in front of you today with no ailments. I am standing her on my own accord without the help of a cane or chair. Without the need for oxygen or pills on a day-to-day basis. I am truly a blessed man of God.

"As I heard the choir sing "I've got a testimony" those words have never been truer. The lyrics are "As I look back over my life. And I think things over. I can truly that I am blessed. I've got a testimony. As I look back over my life. And I think things over. I can truly say he's brought me all the way, I've got a testimony." Those words are as true today as they were over forty years ago when I first heard them. We all have a testimony. We all have a reason to wake up and smile. My testimony today is as it always is. I have a beautiful wife who I have been in love with for over thirty years.

"I have three wonderful children. My beautiful youngest who is holding my newest grandchild has always been a light to everyone. That is why no one was surprised when she chose teaching as her field of choice. Those students of yours couldn't be luckier and I am sure my son in-law would agree. Then my youngest son who is currently in Atlanta working for Atlanta PD was always the bravest of the three. He was always determined to make a difference and now every day he is. And my oldest son. My giving wonderful son who you all know as the Point Guard for the Greenville Eagles but I know as a chip off the old block has always given not only of himself but on behalf of others.

"And every time I brag on my family I am asked how did you get to where you are? And I honestly answer. Prayer. If you will turn in your bibles to Mark 11:24."

Everyone opened their bibles and Sam glanced at Mercedes as she looked around for a bible. He smiled knowing this was his opening. "You can share mines if you want. My dad usually goes to one or two verses while he speaks it's no biggie."

She smiled and nodded. She moved a little closer to get a good look at the words. The moment she did that she regretted it. The closer she was to him the more she wanted to see just how soft his lips were.

Sam couldn't help but feel disappointed. She didn't even brush his arms when she leaned in. but what she did do was send off a bunch of alarms in his head. She smelled heavenly. It was a scent he had never smelled before and the more he inhaled it the more he wanted her. He prayed the Lord would take those thoughts from his head. She smiled widely as Dwight read the scripture.

"This is my favorite scripture."

"Really?"

"Yep. It basically says if you believe in your heart that you want something and your heart desires it. Then pray about it and it will come true."

He looked her in the eyes and felt some something stirred inside him. Her eyes were brown eyes, but the moment she smiled at him, he knew there was something about her. He winked back at her.

"Wow. Maybe you should be up there."

"Yeah not even."

She laughed and bit her bottom lip then gave her focus back to the pulpit.

"It's easy to want what we want and think that's enough. And I see this all the time. You want something but instead of praying once for it you pray over and over and over. But the bible tells us to pray then give thanks. If you have faith that your prayer is going to be answered then why keep asking. It's like we aren't satisfied until we have it right then and right now. But we aren't giving the Lord time to make the desires of our heart a reality. We miss so many blessings because we are too concerned with the timing. Pray for it. Then give it to God and thank him for it. And if you have to pray for it again then thank him for it and thank him for supplying it in his own time."

"Wow." He said looking at her.

Sam purposely caressed her thighs with his wondering if she felt the rush of heat fill her up like he did. She felt it but she remained calm. Learning at a young age how to control her emotions she left her face blank while on the inside she wanted to melt in his arms. She shook her head as she tried to get the thoughts out of her head. She glanced at his masculine hands that were almost as big as the bible he was holding and felt shame and she thought of having them all over her. She felt a surge of embarrassment flush her face as she tried her best to stop the thoughts from entering her head. She couldn't hold her head anymore and she turned towards Sam and caught him staring at her. She looked away unsure of what make of him staring at her. Maybe she shouldn't have spoken at all.

By the end of service, Mercedes was ready to leave. She felt so wrong for all her thoughts during the service. As she got up to leave Sam stood in front of her. "It was nice meeting you Mercedes." He gave her a smile that sent shivers up and down her spine. "You too." She managed to get out and turned away before her legs went Jell-O beneath her.

"So you really don't know who I am?" he cocked his head and looked at her. She turned back towards him and gave him a puzzled glance.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am kinda famous around here."

She sneered shaking her head. "Ok and so what would make you think I don't know who you are?"

Before he could respond, she smirked.

"Wow. I see because I didn't fawn all over you I must not know who you are right?"

"It's not that it's just." Before he could get another word out she attacked him with words.

"What women throw themselves at you, so you're validated as this amazing man? Well excuse me for trying to respect Gods house and not make it all about you. Forgive me for not rushing up to you and asking for your autograph oh, I am so ashamed of myself. You know I am kinda shocked at you. This is a place of worship not a place for big headed jocks to get more attention."

Sam stood by never feeling smaller than he did at that moment. But somehow as she was tearing him a new one he began to get aroused. Focusing on her lips to show her he could pay attention to what she had to say had been a mistake. The moment she licked them, while still telling him off, he wanted to taste them and see if their fullness felt soft against his.

The more she spoke he knew he should have been paying attention but all he could think about was grabbing her close to him and doing things to her that would make even the pastor of the church blush to hear. What made matters worse was his mother and daughter just standing there without saying a word not knowing that it took all his strength not to get completely turned on by this woman.

"Now if you will excuse me I am ready to leave." She glared at him frowning he moved closer to her which he should have known was a mistake. The moment his arm brushed hers he felt tingles in his spine.

The only thing he could manage to say was "I am sorry."

She threw her hands up in the air "Oh no don't apologize to me I am sure in your mind all this makes no sense what so ever. You're Sam Evans. Starting point guard for the Greenville Eagles you average 23 points 15 rebounds and 10 assist a game. You were named best defensive player of the year four years in a row amongst all other awards. You have been chosen for the all-star team 7 out of the 10 years you have been playing professional ball and have never won a championship but you are determined to and your goal is to get back to-back titles. Yes, I know who you are but that doesn't mean that you're so irresistible that I have to make a complete and utter fool out of myself. I never took you for a man who sought out attention at least not until now."

She pushed past him as he tried to wrap his head around a woman who when he touched her sent butterflies up and down his spine, but had no problem bringing him down a peg. She passed Mary she smiled at the older woman.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Evans and please tell your husband he did an amazing job. I can see why this place is packed. And it was nice meeting you Maddie."

Sam still in shock from the words just spoken to him was shocked to see a little boy run up to Mercedes.

"Did you like it mom?" he looked up with hope in his eyes.

"I did."

"Is this your son?" Mary asked seeing how the two did have similar features. While he was darker than she was he shared her eyes and smile.

"Yes ma'am this is my Zack. Zack this is Mrs. Evans and her granddaughter Maddie."

"Hello Zack."

"Hi. Ohmigosh mom. That's Sam Evans. Mom its Sam Evans." She saw his eye widen with joy.

"Yes it is."

"Hi you are my favorite athlete I love your team I am hoping my dad will take me to a game next season. I have like three of your jersey's my mom does too she says you are one of the best looking players in the league she and my aunt talk about it all the time." Sam smiled a knowing smile.

"Oh really?"

"And now it is really time to go Zack let's find your dad and leave so I can catch my flight."

"But mom can I get his autograph?"

Sam stood up and smiled. "I don't mind."

"But I do." Mercy said with a frown.

Sebastian walked over to them and smiled.

"Ready to go I know you have to get to the airport."

"Dad can't we wait till I get an autograph?"

Sebastian looked to Sam and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I am going to be in the car."

She walked away and Sebastian smiled.

"So you're Sam Evans?" he took Sam's hand in his and shook it.

"In the flesh." Sam said glancing back at Mercedes who was making her way out of the church.

"Dad I need some paper." Zack began to look through his pockets.

"Why don't you just wait until next Monday to get his autograph?"

"Next Monday?" he asked confused.

"I was going to wait to tell you but I signed you up for the Eagles basketball camp."

He looked at Sam.

"Did you hear that I am coming to your camp?"

"That's awesome I am going too." Zack looked at Madison.

"You like basketball?"

"Duh you see who my dad is."

"Right then I guess I will see you guys next week I gotta go tell mom."

He walked away at a fast pace followed by Sebastian. Sam looked at his mom as she hugged Madison.

"Maddie why don't you go tell grandpa how great he did."

"Ok."

Madison walked away and Mary looked at her son.

"Interesting service huh?" she said with a grin.

"You can say that."

"Mercedes is a very interesting woman."

"She is." He said not trying to engage her.

"I have never heard you get that kind of response from a fan before."

"That is because that was a first for me."

"But it's not like you didn't deserve it." She gave him a knowing look.

"I know."

She patted his arm.

"What got into you I have never seen you so worked up over someone not recognizing you?"

"I don't know mom I just really do not know." Sam rubbed his head looking at the door.

"So what about the stars in your eyes?"

"What stars?" he asked looking at her.

"I saw the way you couldn't stop glancing her way during service and that smile just won't leave your lips." Sam touched his face.

"Mom she just caught me by surprise."

"You like her."

His smile widened.

"Mom."

"A mother knows."

"Mom I don't mess with married women."

"And what makes you think she is married?"

Sam looked around the church but couldn't keep his mind from wandering to thoughts of Mercedes. He didn't see Maddie smiling behind her grandmother. He was preoccupied with thoughts of her, even being mad she was breathtaking. He didn't understand why she affected him in a way that no other woman had and he couldn't help but pray right then and there that he would see her again.


	6. Chapter 5 Returning HomeBack to Work

Thank you guys for the reviews and love! I am so glad you like the story. Stay Blessed and keep sharing your thoughts I love reading them!

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she walked towards Quinn. She hugged her best friend and walked out of the airport with her.

"So how was the trip?"

Mercedes thought back to that morning and bit her lip. Why she blew up at Sam was beyond her. He was right though she was one of those fans who loved everything about him. And after meeting him she was sure more than ever that he was a sexy Adonis who made her body crave him. As she was deep in thought Quinn brought her out of it.

"Ok girl spill did you give it up to Sebastian or something?"

"What no."

They got into the car.

"Then why do you look like that?"

"Because something so amazing happened then I blew it with my big smart mouth." "Ok what happened?"

Mercedes let a wide grin come across her face. "I met Sam Evans." Mercedes squealed in excitement as she told Quinn.

Quinn shrieked. "Wait thee Sam Evans? Eagles center Sam Evans? Sexy People's Choice magazines, hottest bachelor Sam Evans?" Quinn asked feeling herself grow excited at the thought of her best friend meeting a mega star.

"Yep I sat next to him in church today."

"Really? That doesn't happen."

"I know especially to someone like me." Mercedes sighed. "Did you talk to him?" Quinn squealed.

"We talked for a little bit during church."

"Wow so did you get an autograph a picture or something?" Mercedes smacked her teeth and sat in the car.

"No. We sat next to each other and instead of doing what I wanted which was screaming and jumping on him I acted nonchalant which must not happen to him often. Because he figured I didn't know who he was and because he acted like that, I lost my mind and yelled at him for getting upset at the fact I didn't jump all over him which I wanted to do in the first place. Then here comes Zack telling him that I told you he was the best-looking man in the NBA. So I politely excused myself." She said sadly.

"Wow." Quinn shook her head; her best friend did have a smart mouth on her there was no doubting that.

"Yeah and now super dad got him into the camp and without me there everything I have ever said about Sam Evans is going to be put out there."

Quinn's smile widened. "I can't believe that you met Sam Evans."

"Is that all you heard?"

"Basically so tell me? Is he sexier in person?"

Mercedes glanced at Quinn and gushed, "Oh you have no idea. Girl he is! When I saw him I literally lost my mind."

"I bet you did. You are so lucky." Quinn looked at her and smiled. Mercedes sighed happily.

"Lucky? Dude I met the sexiest man in the world I would say luck doesn't cover it."

"So ok what is this about a camp?"

Mercedes let out an angry humph. "Sebastian got him into the Eagle's summer camp. It starts next week and lasts half the summer so you know what that means?" Mercedes whistled through her lips.

"Yeah Sebastian gets to be super dad without any of the work. But look at the bright side?" she said with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah and what is that?" Mercedes asked her best friend.

"You get a month and a half child free."

They both laughed. Mercedes rubbed her hands on her lap. "Yeah well that almost didn't happen. I thought he was going to be gone for three weeks not almost two months. Sebastian tricked me knowing that if he asked me while Zack was there I wouldn't be able to say no. now Sebastian gets out of being a dad and paying child support.

He is a crafty bastard."

Quinn laughed at her "You know what you need?"

"What?" she asked glancing at her best friend.

"You need a drink."

"You know I don't drink."

"I know but maybe you should start."

"No thank you." Quinn took her best friends left hand in hers seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"So what about some ice cream?"

Mercedes smiled broadly. "Ok that I can do."

"Good."

Quinn started the car and pulled out of her parking spot. Mercedes sat back and smiled.

"So where are the kids?"

"With Puck I told him you were coming back from dropping

Zack off and were in need of a girl's night out when really I just wanted to get out the house. Girl he is driving me crazy."

"Why?"

"He has just been working so hard and we haven't had any time together. I guess I feel like he is taking advantage of me like I am there all day and it doesn't make a bit of difference."

"It doesn't?"

"No it doesn't. He still expects me to do it all."

Mercedes looked at her with sad eyes "Have you talked to him about

it?"

"No I haven't. I don't wanna start a fight."

"You can't just hold on to this. That's where the problems lie. You need to go home and talk to your husband." She said voicing her concern.

"Ok you are right." Quinn said feeling a little bit of weight lift off her shoulders.

"I know I always am."

"I know and I hate it. Why can't you just let me be miserable for one day?"

Mercedes exhaled looking at her best friend. "Because I love you. And you deserve to be happy."

"So do you."

"Yeah well when that happens I will be but until then I am fine just the way I am."

"Are you really?"

"I want to be so that's my mind frame. I want to be happy so I will be."

Quinn stopped the car and they walked into cold stones creamery. Mercedes smiled as she saw a tall man standing in line. He was really cute his hair cut short dark brown eyes he looked to be mixed with many things but that was working for her. She wanted to say hi but before she could speak, he was all over Quinn.

"Man you are beautiful. Can I have your name and number please?"

"You cut to the chase don't you?"

"I see what I want and I go for it."

"Well you are gonna have to see something else because I am taken."

Quinn waved her ring-covered left hand and walked away. Mercedes sighed and followed.

"It never fails." She rolled her eyes feeling frustrated.

"What?" Quinn looked over to her best friend as they moved closer to the register. Mercedes looked at her.

"Look at me and then look at you. Men fawn all over, you and I don't even get a first look. How am I supposed to believe there is someone out there for me when all I get is hey can you introduce me to yo girl over there."

"Well if you keep thinking like that what do you think is gonna happen? Nothing. You are never gonna get what you want. Take Mike."

"Mike?" Mercedes snorted

"Yes Mike from high school. You saw him the other day said you thought he was still as fine as ever but you didn't bother to talk to him."

"Yeah that would not have happened. He was everything in high school. He was older than us, homecoming, and Prom king. He played basketball and football and I played in the band and sang in the choir." Mercedes said looking up at her choices. Quinn followed her lead and looked at the menu as well but continued to speak.

"Stop limiting yourself. The problem is instead of taking a chance you allow yourself to be put down."

After they ordered and grabbed their food they took a seat in the creamery, Mercedes frowned playing with her strawberry cheesecake ice cream. "Ok if you know so much how can I get a man to notice me?" Quinn took a bite of her vanilla and apple pie ice cream. "Well first off you need to stop putting yourself down and second you need to let me hook you up."

Mercedes laughed. "No thank you. The last time you hooked me up I went to jail."

Quinn chuckled "I told you he was a cop and he had a short fuse."

"All I said was that he needed to back up off me."

"No you said he better back up off you before you maced him."

"Well he didn't have to think I was playing! When a man pulls a woman to him and she clearly states she would mace him and he still messes with her he deserves what he gets."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "That is not the point."

"At least he didn't press charges."

Quinn pointed her spoon at Mercedes. "And what about what happened to Artie?"

"What about it?"

"When you were with him and you were so happy. Then all of a sudden it's over?" Quinn looked at her with eye brows raised.

"I liked him so much but when he got shipped to Iraq we realized it wasn't gonna work. So we broke up."

"But he proposed to you."

"Yeah and I said no. it's not that I didn't care for him it's just we had only been dating three months and he only asked because he was afraid of losing me but we both agreed that being his wife after such a short period of time wasn't what was best for us or Zack."

"I understand but he was cute." Quinn grinned

"Yeah our kids would have been cute with his adorable self." Mercedes said thinking back on the three months of happiness.

"I know that couldn't have been easy."

Mercedes finally took a spoonful of her ice cream. "He seemed to have it all but three months wasn't long enough for me to make that commitment."

Quinn could see sadness enter her eyes and felt bad for her best friend. "So let me fix you up. You are child free and young."

Mercedes looked away from Quinn. "I don't know."

"Come on I have the perfect guy for you."

Mercedes sighed heavily. She wanted to go out but she wasn't so sure this date would be different from the others. She let a deep breath expel from her lips. "Fine if it will get you off my back then ok."

"Good I will call him tomorrow."

"Well make it for the week after next I told Sue I would work doubles all this week. And next week I had already planned on doing nothing."

"Ok and don't make any excuses either."

"I won't. I promise."

Sam smiled with the basketball over his head for the fifth time and just about had enough. He always knew there was a reason he hated photo shoots. He shifted again wanting nothing more than to put his hands down and grab something to eat. At the thought of food his stomach rumbled. Finn smiled widely and shook his head.

"You know in that light you look like a Greek God."

Sam remained focused on the camera but once it stopped flashing he turned towards Finn.

"In about five minutes this is gonna be you and I am gonna make fun of you and see how you like it."

Finn stood up from the chair tossing his basketball in the air. "I should have went first to show you how it's done." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Boys play nice."

They looked over to Santana Lopez their Manager. She was 5'8 110lbs of pure genius. At 31, Finn and Sam were her only clients and with the money she made off them, she didn't need any others.

"Now when you guys agreed to do this shoot you said you would do it without the attitude."

Sam shook his head "Santana I am holding a ball over my head how many different angles can you get from that?"

"I understand but it's what they want, you wanted ESPN you got it." She said not looking up from the forms in her hand.

Finn laughed. "You sold them on a two for one special didn't you? That's why we both are on the cover?"

Santana took the ball from Finn and handed him his gold Rolex. "They wanted a power house I sold them on two. Even though you both have different endorsements I thought it would be fun for you guys to do this together."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Sam straightened out his brown leather jacket and moved back into position. Glancing back over to his best friend he laughed to himself. While they were alike in so many ways they had two completely different styles when it came to clothing. Underneath his leather jacket he donned a bright blue vest, a black-tie with white strips and a white shite. He work dark blue jeans and completed his look with a pair of full grain gray leather timberland boots. Finn wore a three piece grey double breasted pinstriped suit with matching vest. He finished the outfit with a white collard long sleeve shirt with tan parallel lines a silk dark brown tie and matching suede shoes.

Sam adjusted his Rolex which was identical to his best friends as he placed the ball in front of him holding it with two hands and looked directly into the camera. He left his face blank as he often did. He found when he did that people came to their own conclusions. He let his mind wonder off to thoughts of Mercedes. Why she was on his mind, he didn't know. Her beautiful eyes haunted his thoughts. How his heart skipped a beat when they touched baffled him. And why he got so aroused looking over her curvy body threw him for a loop seeing how he preferred girls with a more slender body.

But no matter how many times he tried to put her out his mind there, she was smiling up to him as they sung. With camp starting this week he made a mental note to get any and everything out of Zack. He wanted to know all about Ms. Mercedes Jones. As they called for five, he sat down Finn smiled widely at Sam.

"So guess what?"

"What?" he asked curious at the growing smile on his best friends face?

"Rachel and I have decided it is time for us to start a family. We are gonna try for mid-season so that when it's time for the baby to come it will be during the off season."

"That's great!" Sam patted his shoulder congratulating his best friend.

"So I feel there is something we need to talk about." He said with an air of seriousness. "What?" Sam asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you got your butt handed to you in church last Sunday I have to find out from my mom?"

"It was no big deal."

"Uh huh well Aunt Mary thinks it was, she said you were so stunned you had stars in your eyes."

"I did not. She was new to church and I was just wondering if she knew who I was. By the way she did."

"So was she cute?"

"I didn't notice."

"Which means you did. So did you get her number?" he asked lifted an eyebrow.

"No I didn't she had a super smart mouth and she was not my type." He said smiling at the thought of her.

"Uh huh" he said in disbelief. "So why didn't you get the number?"

"She left before I could even get her number."

"So you were interested?" he asked knowing the answer. Sam stood pacing back and forth "Tell me why when I went out with sunny or sandy or whatever her name was last week she was so beyond beautiful I mean model figure body and did whatever I asked her and I didn't feel a thing. Then this loud smart mouth woman comes into my life who isn't my type at all I mean she was curvy big breast round butt thick thighs and I can't stop thinking about her." He turned and looked at his best friend wanting Finn to help him understand.

"It's always the women you don't expect to knock you off your feet. You know Rachel wasn't my type. She is 5'3 and was into Broadway, even did a stint in the lead in Funny Girl. And when she came into my life she turned it upside down but I loved it. She challenged me. Made me feel like I was more than a ball player."

"Yeah but I just didn't expect the woman of my dreams to be kinda like my mom." He sat back in his chair and sighed. "She is opinionated and stubborn and there is just something about her that makes me want to get to know her better."

Finn gave a little chuckle. "Well your mother is an important woman in your life. Rachel is like my mom she is smart and beautiful and like your mom and new friend she is stubborn and hardheaded and strong and you know that you are the one who told me."

Sam shook his head, "I don't know why but I have got to see her again. Man it's like I want to get her off my mind but I cant."

"Well just find out where she is."

Sam exhaled rubbing his temples "I know where she is. She's in Florida."

"What? Why was she here?" he questioned finding this story to be more and more interesting.

Sam looked at Finn. "Bringing her son to his dad. The only good thing is Zack will be in our camp."

Finn stood stretching his arms out getting ready for his turn. "Well find a reason to get her up here and when you do keep her here as long as you can to see if she is someone you can see yourself with."

"And if she is?" he probed still wrestling with his own inner thoughts.

"Well then you will do anything you can to keep her."

Sam smirked letting his inner demon win this round, "Why are we even talking about this? She isn't the one she can't be." "Why not?" he asked walking towards the mahogany desk they were using as a prop.

"Because I refuse to have a long distant relationship." He said sighing deeper in the chair.

"If she is the one then it's worth it." He said sitting on the edge of the table.

"Ok guys rest time is over let's going only two hours left." Sam looked over to Santana and smiled.

"Oh goody."


	7. Chapter 6 The Conversation

Thank you for reading my stories, I know you guys love a good one. Since this one is in the editing stages again I can upload a chapter or two a day. Again love your reviews.

* * *

With the phone in his right hand and Mercedes's number in the other Sam wondered if calling her was the right thing to do. He wanted to see her and he knew that Finn was right. But the inner demon in him fought the urge. He began to doubt that calling him would help. He placed the phone down but again decided to pick it up. He deserved to see if she was the one. He exhaled and dialed her number.

Mercedes ran to the phone placing her white black rimmed dinner plate on the table and swallowing.

"This is Mercy talk to me." The sound of her voice made his stomach do a flip. "Mercedes." He asked as if not knowing the second he heard her voice it was her.

"Yes who is this?" she asked checking the time on her clock on the wall.

"Hi, this is Sam."

"Sam?" she asked sure it couldn't be the same Sam she had met in Church.

"Sam Evans."

Butterflies crept into her stomach at the sound of his name. Suddenly she felt nervous talking to him. Then she thought of Zack he had to be calling about her son there is no way he could be calling just to talk to her. He brought her out of her head.

"Hello are you there?" he asked fearing she hung up.

She straightened out her hair and shirt as if he could see her. "Oh Sam is everything ok. Zack?"

"He is fine I was calling because I thought you might wanna know about his progress. He told me how close you were and I know you just talked to him the other day but I thought you would like to know." He said trying to stay calm. The sweetness of her voice traveled through the phone and he could feel her warmth from sitting next to her in church all over again.

"Yeah of course can you hold on for a second though?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

Sam sat back in his chair as Mercedes ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cherry Pepsi.

"Ok I'm back sorry I had to get something to drink with my dinner."

"Oh what are you having?" he asked wondering if she could cook.

"My famous potato salad." She beamed.

"That's it? Isn't that a side or something?" he laughed.

"It's not what you think. It's cut up baked potatoes with cut up pieces of chicken mixed with sour cream, butter and cheese."

Sam stopped laughing and thought about what she just said. "Wow I would have never thought to do something like that."

"Yeah I can be creative when I want to be." She shook her head hearing how it sounded coming out of her mouth. He must have thought she was a fool.

"Zack must get that from you." He said paying her a compliment.

"What do you mean?" she asked unsure how to take it.

"He gets really creative on the floor. I honestly think he has a great shot at making it to the NBA or to be a great college ball player with the right amount of coaching and work."

Mercedes extended her feet as she attempted to get more comfortable, she smiled thinking of Zack running up and down the court. "I always knew he had talent." She said taking a bite from her meal.

Well you should be proud of him."

She took a sip of her drink to wash down her food. "I have always been proud of him. He is a great kid that's why I miss him so much. He means so much to me." She beamed at the thought of him again.

"I can tell." The line went silent and Sam cleared his throat. "So what have you been doing without him?"

"Nothing much just working hard taking care of business as usual."

"Yeah Zack said you do that a lot."

"It's a tough job being a single mom but you gotta do it."

"It's not easier being a single dad." He chimed in.

She inhaled thinking of his daughter. "And you have a girl at that so I know it must be tough."

Sam's face lite up thinking about Madison. She was a handful but he wouldn't trade her for the world. "It is. But she is my little angel."

"All dads call their daughters little angels."

"I guess so. But not all dads have to worry about their daughters taking after them. She is determined to be a ball player."

Mercedes stood from the recliner to head back into the kitchen. "She admires you and I don't say I blame her. You are a very talented man."

She smiled thinking about how wonderful she felt he was. He smiled to himself.

"Thanks for that. With all the traveling I do I don't get to see her nearly as much as I would love to." He smiled thinking about how happy he made Maddie allowing her to come to the camp.

Mercedes lifted her drink to her lips "See me I get to see that boy everyday that's why he being so far away kills me." She took a sip and then fought the urge to burp. She couldn't let anything embarrass her while talking to this man.

"He talks about you every day. My mom did this or my mom always does that. He adores you too so much and I can see why."

She glanced down smiling at the compliment wanting to hear more. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you are a strong amazing woman, and you show it in every way."

"How can you tell?" she asked shyly.

"The way you talked to me in Church." He said strongly. "You showed it then no problem."

As she placed the fork she just loaded with food back onto the plate her stomach did a flip. She had hoped that day would have long been forgotten but no such luck. "Yeah about that." She said wanting to claim temporary insanity for the way she acted.

"No not the telling me off thing even though that was a first for me" he said laughing. "It's the way you were in church so open and honest and wise."

Sam could hear her smile through the phone and couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face. Mercedes shifted in her seat to get comfortable as Sam leaned back in his chair.

"So did you always wanna play in the NBA?" she asked wanting to know as much as she could about this man.

"My mom said at two years old they got me a basketball hoop and ball. And I played with that thing all the time."

She smiled thinking back to the small hoop she once bought for Zack. "So you were a ball player from the jump huh?"

"Yeah. So what about you?"

She took another swig of her drink. "What about me I don't even know how to play the game but I do love to watch it."

"Well how can a woman from Fort Lauderdale love a team from Charleston?"

She sat silently for a moment "Well honestly I love the way you guys work together. It's all about the team with all of you guys."

"That's a great way of putting it." He said impressed with her answer.

"Well you guys are a great team." She said blushing.

"Thanks. So what is it that you do?" he asked.

"I work in customer service."

He shook his head nodding. "I should have guessed because you are so good at using your words."

"That could also be because I write."

"You write? Really what?"

"I don't know poems and stories. Nothing major."

He smiled, he really like learning new things about her. "That is major I couldn't imagine sitting down and putting my feelings on paper."

"Yeah well it comes easily for me I guess. Like the passion you have for playing ball is what gets you to work out and work hard my passion for writing is what makes me sit for hours and write." She said comparing the two.

"Yeah I get that. It's my passion for the game that makes me want to keep working hard on myself."

She was silent trying to contemplate saying what was on her mind. "Forgive me for saying this but you are doing a great job at working on yourself." She felt herself blush a little more while she thought of his body.

"Why would I need to forgive you?" he said with a sly grin.

"I don't want to give you a big head I just want you to know that you are one sexy man. That's not the only reason I watch you play but it's a bonus."

He laughed not knowing what else to do. "Well thank you."

"So what's your favorite color?" she asked as she began to eat again.

"Color?"

She swallowed hard then cleared her throat. "Yeah favorite color." "Blue." He said confidently.

"Really I love blue too. Why do you love it?"

The question caught him off guard but the decided to go with the most obvious reason.

"Because I look so good in it, why do you like it?" he asked.

"Well I looked up to the sky one day and noticed how beautiful it was, I fell in love with the color. It's just something about it that puts me at peace."

"Wow." He said truly amazed at this woman. She smiled loving how they could just talk like they have known each other forever.

"So, what is your favorite number?"

"Nine."

"Nine? Really?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Yeah what's yours?" he challenged.

"Eight and Seven."

"That is funny."

"Why?" she asked wanting to know why he was laughing at her.

"It reminds me of a joke."

"Ok what is it?"

"Why was six afraid of seven?" she thought about it and then exhaled.

"I don't know…why?"

"Because seven ate nine."

He laughed and she laughed along with him, "that was horrible."

"Hey I don't suppose you have a better one?" he asked faking a hurt voice.

"Actually I don't tell jokes I am no good at it but I can give a mean riddle." She said with coolness.

"Well lay it one me." Sam sat back eager to hear a riddle from this remarkable woman.

"You're driving a bus, at the first stop five people get on, at the second stop three get off six get on, at the third stop one gets off and five get on and at the fourth stop 6 get off and two get on. What color is the bus driver's eyes?"

Sam looked into the phone confused. He had no idea and he fancied himself as someone pretty good at riddles. "Wow I actually don't know."

"Well what color are your eyes?" she asked with a smile that he felt through the phone. "Green why?" he asked wondering where she was going with it.

"Well I did say that you were the bus driver." Sam broke out a wide grin and gave a little laugh.

"Ok that was good I will give you that."

Someone knocked on Sam's door and he remembered he was in the office still.

"Mercedes can you hold on for one minute please?"

"Sure I don't mind."

Mercedes stood up and walked to the kitchen placing her plate in the microwave as Sam placed the phone down and opened the door. He looked down to Ryder the assistant to all the coaches.

"Finn wanted me to remind you the kids are having that bonfire thing this weekend that you promised and you guys need to go over the list and stuff."

"Ok tell him I will be right there." He said eager to return to the phone.

"Also he wanted to know if you could bring the list of parents with you because he needs to see which ones need a place to stay."

"Ok got it."

Sam shut the door and went to the phone.

"Hello."

Sam laughed as he heard a full-mouthed Mercedes say hello.

"Are you eating?"

Mercedes swallowed taking a sip of gulp of her drink.

"Guilty, I was trying to be slick but hey you did call in the middle of my dinner I'm hungry."

As the last word left her lips a burp followed and she could feel her face turn red.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry about that…that must have been super loud in your ear." She said embarrassed.

"Well hey in the words of a mean ugly ogre "it's better out than in," he said knowing if she laughed at his joke she was awesome. She laughed and Sam couldn't help but laugh with her. There was something about her that made him feel so different. That made him not want to end their conversation. "I see you like Shrek too."

"It's one of our favorite movies…we love that movie."

He said wishing they could just stay on the phone talking for the rest of the night.

"Well you go ahead and eat I have to go anyways we have this huge bonfire this weekend and I gotta get the stuff together for it."

"A bonfire? Really?"

"I know this is supposed to be a basketball camp but I promised these kids if they worked hard and pulled their weight the first two weeks at the end we could do something you would do at a normal camp. They voted and I guess making S'mores and being around a bonfire is what they felt would make them happy."

She grinned sighing. "You are such a great guy."

"How you figure?" he asked fishing for a compliment.

"Taking time out your schedule to host a camp for kids that is pretty amazing."

His started to gather the things on his desk together. "Well to be honest it's sponsored by the Eagles but run by people who really do know what they are doing. Once or twice a week we show up and run drills with the kids talk to them, and get to know them but that's about all we can do. We have off-season training and then there is the traveling and shows I get to do. It's hard but I make it a point to get back here every week."

"That still makes you an amazing man. You don't have to do that you could give your money and not your time." She said admiring him.

"But what fun would that be? I am and always will be all about my fans."

"Well you have certainly made Zack's year! Maybe even longer, I know he is enjoying himself. I just wish I could see him you know?" he could hear the sadness develop in her voice.

"Why can't you no one will stop you from coming up here." He said hoping she would take him up on the offer.

"Well I do miss Zack but I'm not sure if I can make it."

"Oh? Can I ask why?"

She sighed heavily. "Honestly I don't have the money."

"That's all that's stopping you?" he asked confused at her admission.

"Yes that's all." She felt herself getting annoyed. "I don't have the money to just hop a flight you know. Not all of us can be worth a million dollars."

"Millions." He said joking.

"What?" he could hear in her voice that she did not get that he was kidding.

"Nothing just wanted to lighten the mood."

"Ha ha ha funny." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well what if I sponsored you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if I bought your ticket?"

She felt anger rise in her stomach. Did he really think she was one of those girls who couldn't do for herself? "And why would you do that? Does it look like I need some help? Like I can't make it without Sam Evans coming to the rescue?"

Sam started to laugh really loudly. "Ohmigosh you have a really smart mouth!"

He laughed harder but upon hearing her sigh loudly. He stopped and calm himself down.

"Look truth is Zack is an amazing player but I know he misses you and I know if my daughter missed me and I couldn't get there then I would love to have someone send me to her."

"I don't need a guilt trip right now." She shook her head beginning to feel like a bad mother.

"I'm not trying to give you one. I just want you to know that you will have a plane ticket waiting for you tomorrow." He said sincere.

"And do you do this for all of your player's parents?" she questioned.

"If they needed help." Mercedes sighed.

"I can pay half of the cost."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" she asked still in awe that this man would help her like this.

"I am extremely sure. So what do you say?" he held his breath as she thought it over. Twenty seconds went by but Sam could have sworn it was longer.

"I say as long as you allow me to do something then yes."

His face broke out in a wide grin and he began looking online for flights for her. "That is great so I am looking now. I am going to be honest I cannot wait to see you again."

"Why not?"

"Truth?"

The question puzzled her for a second. "Please."

"I have never been able to talk to anyone like I have talked to you and I hope you feel the same."

She smiled. "I do."

"Ok then. I hate to go but duty calls. It was a pleasure talking to you and I will see you tomorrow. Just go to the front desk give them your name and the password will be Eagle789."

"Thank you again." she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the password down.

"No problem just come." He said dreading hanging up the phone.

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both stayed on the line a second longer before sighing and hanging up. Mercedes looked at her phone and shook with pleasure as she dialed Quinn.

"Mercedes I am in the middle of dinner this better be good." Mercedes loved how no matter when she called Quinn always had something smart to say.

"Guess who I just got done talking too?"

"Who?" she asked annoyed.

"Sam. He is flying me out to see Zack tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

Mercedes could hear the concern in her voice and immediately frowned.

"Well aren't you a buzz kill?"

Quinn shook her head. "All I asked was why?"

"Well because he is a nice guy that's why." Mercedes didn't mean to sound annoyed but she if she did it went over Quinn's head.

"Are you sure?" she asked wanting her best friend to be absolutely sure of what she was doing.

"Of course I am sure. This is a nice gesture and I think I am gonna take him up on it."

"How long did you guys talk before he just asked you to come there?" she questioned.

"We were on the phone for a while and then I told him how much I missed Zack and he wanted to do something nice for me so that is what he felt the need to buy me the ticket and I really miss Zack so I am gonna take him up on his offer."

"Mercedes you know I love you right but."

"But what?" Mercedes heard it in Quinn's voice she didn't want her to go.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Mercedes stood and walked into the kitchen and began rinsing her plate off.

"What do you mean get my hopes up?"

"I mean he may not be looking at you the way you are looking at him.'

"What are you talking about Quinn? We enjoy talking to each other we are going to see each other tomorrow and whatever happened happens." When Quinn heaved a sigh Mercedes turned off the water.

"What ok what is the problem just spit it out?"

"Fine you like him and I am just not sure he likes you in that way." Before Mercedes could say a word Quinn continued.

"You know I think you are very beautiful and kind and sweet, but we both know that you are not his type."

Mercedes felt like someone punched her in the gut.

"And why would you say that Quinn because I am not as thin as you or as pretty I can't believe you would even say something like that."

Quinn got defensive. "I didn't you did. Not being his type from my point of view is you are not famous or someone who sleeps around. I wasn't trying to put you down. But if you think that way then that must be something you are feeling."

Mercedes sighed

"I am not thinking that…ok so I am ok what if he really is just trying to be nice…what if all the talking and laughing was just that."

"I never wanted to make you feel like you are not worthy of a man like that. Because you are. I just want you to know that if he doesn't like you then that is on him not you."

"You are right and I know it I guess I just needed to hear it."

Quinn smiled through the phone. "Now that we got that out of the way…I cannot believe that you are going to see him" Quinn squealed.

"If you're so worried come with me."

"Don't tempt me because I will but I have kids so no but you better call me."

"I will you go back to dinner and I will do that same."

"Ok you want a ride?"

"Please."

"Ok I will pick you up in the morning. Good night sweetie."

"Night chica."

Mercedes hung up and walked into her room. She had to find something to wear.

Sam walked over to Finn humming. He joined him and sat on the bench.

"Ok I am here let's go over the plan for Saturday." He said glancing down at the forms in his hands.

"Where were you?" he asked glancing at his best friend.

"I had to make a few phone calls." Sam said smiling to himself.

"Oh really?" Finn looked at him lifting his right eyebrow and cocking his head. "And to whom were you speaking with?"

"I took your advice and invited Mercedes here tomorrow."

"What?" Finn stood in front of Sam. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah it kinda just happened I called her to talk to her about how well Zack was doing and we just started talking about the past and life it was nice you know."

"So you just bring her out here?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's not like I don't have the money to bring her here and make her happy, and I want to make Zack happy too. He is a great kid and seeing his mom is something I know he would love."

Finn noticed the far off look in his eyes and knew there was something more to it.

"What's going on?" Finn sat back on the bleachers.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked knowing what he meant.

"I see it in your eyes. You really like her don't you?"

Sam looked at him and sighed deeply. "I thought I liked her before, but after talking to her I just I can't get her out of my mind and I don't think I want to."

Finn looked at him. "You don't think?"

Sam ran his fingers over his head and rubbed as he sat down next to his best friend.

"I don't know."

Finn lightly slapped his back.

"Well I am kinda curious to meet her."

Sam looked at him "You're gonna be nice aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm always nice."

"Not always."

"Well most of the time I am."

Sam exhaled. "I need to tell you though see she is not my typical kinda girl."

"I know you told me."

"She's amazing really but she is no America's next top model."

Finn glanced down to the forms Sam handed over to him. "Does that bother you?"

Sam looked over to him and smiled. "No, it's crazy normally it would but with her I don't seem to care."

Finn smiled impressed with his boy.

"That is good to hear."

"I really do wanna see if there is something here."

"And for your sake I hope there is something there. I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time."

"Oh whatever let's go get the things for this weekend."


	8. Chapter 7 The Friend Test

Loving the reviews so much I am glad you guys like this. Just a reminder that I love reviews and if you have any predictions i would love to hear it. Stay blessed.

* * *

Mercedes pulled out another shirt and threw it to the floor. She hated her clothes and hated her body. Everything she wore made her look like a fat slob. Someone knocked on her door. Mercedes ran to the door and Quinn smiled.

"I am getting sick and tired of being your taxi driver." Mercedes let Quinn in shut the door. Quinn smiled widely.

"You love it and you know you do. But I have an emergency my flight leaves in two hours and I have nothing to wear. I don't know what I am supposed to be wearing to see my son but also Sam."

"You really like him don't you?" Quinn asked as she followed her best friend back to the bedroom.

"Quinn he is Sam Evans come on of course I like him." Mercedes said throwing her hands in the air after punching a shirt on the hanger. Quinn laughed shaking her head and looking through the closet.

"Well if you really wanna impress him then you need to wear something that is accessible but cute."

She began moving the hangers aside as she shook her head no.

"How about…this." She held up a black sheer blouse, with a studded V-neck and sultry slits in the 3/4 sleeves. "Add a pair of jeans and your black heeled boots and that new do you will definitely turn heads."

Mercedes smiled as Quinn held up the outfit. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't think either of us wants to know. But I think you need to finish getting ready and come on so you don't miss your flight." Mercedes looked at her watch and smiled.

"You're right I gotta get going."

Four hours later Mercedes as walked out of the ladies room towards the baggage carousel with her carry on book bag hanging off one shoulder, she ran her palms down her jeans as she waited for her bag to move by. Once it did, she grabbed her rolling duffel bag and turned noticing man with long sandy brown hair, black sunglasses and a sign that read Mercedes Jones. She walked towards the man.

"I am Mercedes Jones."

"Can I see some form of ID not that I don't believe you but I have had people tell me they are someone and I give them a ride and find out

I was played I just like being on the safe side."

Mercedes looked at him for a second and then folded her arms.

"How do I know you are who you say you are? Let me see some

ID first?"

Karl's lips twitched for a moment then pulled out his ID.

"Mr. Evans said you might be curious so he said to tell you

Eagle789."

Mercedes glanced at his ID then handed it back.

"Sorry but you can never be too careful." "I understand and that's not a problem." She dug in her wallet and handed him her ID. As he handed it back at her he held out his hand.

"So can I grab your bag?"

"Ok?" she said as she grabbed her bag and handed it to him. "So your name is Karl?"

"Yes and I will be driving you to the gym."

"It's nice to meet you Karl and thank you."

He nodded as he opened the car door and waited for Mercedes to enter. She stepped into the all black Lincoln Navigator and placed her seatbelt on. She felt nervous as he drove onto the expressway and towards the camp. She grabbed her compact mirror and looked gave her face one last look over smiling at her reflection. She placed her hair behind her hair and secured it with a bobby pin and smiled running her tongue over her teeth. She pulled out a winter green life saver and placed it in her mouth. As they arrived to the camp Mercedes beamed as, she saw the kids running laps around the outside track.

She saw Zack leading the pack and was immediately proud of her son. She placed the compact back into her bag as Karl opened her door.

Thank you Karl."

He nodded as she stepped out the car and Sam ran outside to greet her.

"Mercedes, glad you made it safely." He hugged her and Mercedes felt her body shutter as the butterflies set loose in her stomach.

"Me too, thank you again for helping me get here."

"No problem. So if you would follow me I can take you to where the rest of the parents are."

"Rest of the parents?" she asked. She didn't know why she thought it would just be her. She smiled trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yes we have a few other people wanting to visit their kids."

"Oh ok."

Mercedes followed Sam into a large gym and grinned as she saw all the excited parents waiting to see their kids. She sat down on the bench and felt jealous of all the women suddenly fawning all over Sam and the attention he gave them. She knew they would but couldn't help and feel jealous of the way he smiled and laughed back at them and with them.

Mercedes didn't understand why she thought things were going to be different, why she thought she would come and he would sweep her off her feet. He was just being generous and she had to thank him for that.

She was determined to make the best of this trip because at least she got to see her son.

She sighed as she began to sit silently as Finn walked over to her.

"Excuse me are you ok?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Me? Yeah I am fine."

He extended his hand. "Hi, I am Finn Hudson one of the coaches for today."

"And Point Guard for the Greenville Eagles."

He looked at her surprised. "Yeah. And you are?" he inquired.

"Mercedes Jones."

He smiled finally getting to meet the woman who was driving his best friend crazy.

"Jones oh you are Zack's mom." He asked knowing the answer he could see the resemblance any one can.

"Yes and I am so proud of him." She smiled proudly.

"So." He asked sitting next to her. "Why are you sitting here alone?" she tried to steal a glance over to Sam then looked back at Finn.

"Just waiting for Zack to get on the court I can't wait to see him play."

"Yeah you're waiting for Zack but staring at Sam." He saw her blush a little and look down to her feet.

"I am just…thinking." She looked over to the court and sighed. Finn smirked.

"Thinking? About what or should I say who?" he said as his smile widened.

"Just thinking."

"I know you are thinking about Sam the question is, are you thinking about him as a man or about telling him off again?"

She looked up to him feeling embarrassed, "You heard about that?"

"Yeah I did. I found it kinda funny."

"You did?"

He sat back on the bleachers allowing Mercedes to take him in. she smiled thinking he was cute, but he was no Sam. Finn smiled at her again. "Nobody talks to us like that it was kinda refreshing his head needed deflating anyways."

"I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are. Sam is my best friend so I can say things like that."

"I feel so stupid about that now. He helped me get here. Because of him I get to see my son."

"He did that because you made an impression on him."

"I did?" Finn noticed a spark in her eye.

"Mom!"

Mercedes looked up as Zack ran over to her. She opened her arms and hugged him. "Baby how are you?"

"Good camp is so much fun and we get to show you what we have learned."

"And I can't wait to see. I have been hearing great things about your progress." Mercedes beamed.

"Yeah he is a talented student. And a fast learner." Mercedes smiled at Finn as Maddie ran up to her.

"Hi Ms. Mercy!"

"Maddie hi."

Mercedes hugged Maddie as Sam blew his whistle.

"Ok little Eagles let's show your parents what you can do." As the kids ran onto the court, Finn walked over to Sam.

"I see why you are falling for her she is something else."

"I never said I was falling for her."

"Oh you and I both know you are."

Sam blew his whistle again while looking at Finn.

"Ok guys let's start with blue on red then the winning team will play the winner of the white and green teams."

As the team began to play, Mercedes couldn't help but cheer and feel absolutely proud of her son. He played hard. As his blue team won the first game, Mercedes saw Zack and Maddie beaming from the win. She looked at Sam and couldn't hide the smile creeping on her face.

Sam smiled over to her and Finn laughed at himself as he noticed the glances between Sam and Mercedes. Just from talking to her, he knew there was something different about Mercedes and whatever it was Sam was taken by it.

A few hours later after the blue team won it all and they had the S'mores Mercedes's heart broke as she said good night. She couldn't take Zack back to the room with her because it went against the rules. As she walked out Sam walked over to her.

"So what did you think?"

"I think I am so proud of Zack. This camp has been good for him and he seems so happy."

"He is a great player. And the way he is with the other players is just amazing. He is a great captain in his division."

"Yeah." She said placing her hair behind her ears.

Sam looked over to her and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey how about you come out with Finn and I we are picking up his wife and going out to eat." She shook her head.

"No thanks."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Look I like talking to you and I think Finn is really cool but if your idea of going out is going to a club or some high class restaurant where I gotta get all dolled up that then no thank you." She began to walk away but he stopped her.

"Wait, stop. It's nothing like that we were just going to Dave and Busters."

She looked at him and cocked her head.

"Dave and Busters really?"

"Yes." Sam said with a large grin.

"I haven't been there in a while."

"So come on with us it will be fun."

"I'm sorry I just I." she stopped talking and exhaled.

He held her hand. "You tend to put your foot in your mouth a lot don't you?"

"Sometimes."

Sam smiled down to her and she couldn't help but smiled back.

"I am sorry." She said as she placed her hair behind her ears again.

"It's ok as long as you come with us."

Mercedes looked down to her cell phone and at the time.

"Well I guess as long as we aren't out that late."

"ok good I am gonna call Finn and let him know you and I will meet him and Rachel in about twenty minutes so come on to the car and let's get going."

"Ok."

As they walked to the car, Mercedes tried to hide the excitement growing in her stomach. Mercedes overlooked the car and smiled.

"Ok so what kind of car is this?"

"It's a 2017 GMC Yukon Denali."

"It's a big car." She said giving the car a once over.

"Technically it's an SUV."

"Oh my bad." She said with a smile.

"You don't know much about cars do you?"

Mercedes stepped into the vehicle and Sam shut her door then walked around. She looked at him.

"You know I may not know the make of a car but I do know how to change a tire and the oil and when something is wrong with the car I can hold my own."

"Oh my bad." He said mocking her tone earlier.

She laughed as he rolled his eyes and smacked his teeth.

"Ok smarty pants let's talk about something else…what's your favorite book?"

"Mines really?" he asked surprised at the question. She looked at him with curios eyes.

"Yes I really want to know."

He started the car and looked at her. "It's gonna sound weird but I really like The Catcher in the Rye by

JD Salinger."

"Really?" she asked amazed at his answer. She didn't think of all the books he liked that would be the one.

"Yeah why do you look surprised?"

"Honestly I just didn't expect that one."

"Well," he said putting the car into Drive. "It's a really good book."

"I believe you. So do you get joked about reading it on the plane?"

"Actually I don't have a copy. I did but last year I moved here due to my new contract and in the move to my new place I misplaced it and haven't gotten another copy. Not because I didn't want to but with everything on my mind I tend to push out the things not on a need to get basis."

She nodded agreeing with him. "I get that. Sometimes I am so busy I forget the simplest things. Like once I had just got home from shopping and I knew I bought toilet paper. I couldn't find it anywhere so as I was getting ready to go back to the store I went to the freezer to take the meat out for dinner and there it was."

She looked at him as he laughed. "Wow and I thought I was forgetful."

She looked down to her hands biting her lower lip. "Sorry for talking so much ima talker. It's who I am."

"I don't know why you're apologizing I love a talker."

She smiled up to him as he scratched his head, then stopped at the upcoming red light. "So what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I love gospel and R&B."

He looked towards her. "Old or new?"

"Gospel both but R&B old of course."

"I feel the same."

Sam turned on the radio as Brian McKnight "Back at One" filled the car. As they drove Mercedes's hum turned into singing. Sam looked at her with a wide grin and she smiled.

"What?"

"You were singing." He said impressed with her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't. It's just ok most women wouldn't cough in front of me let alone sing unless they were trying to get me to get them a deal."

She sighed. "Yeah no I just like singing. They call me the Encyclopedia of music. I can name eight out of ten songs every time. Mostly though in R&B and Gospel with Rap I'm out of my element."

"Oh? Well let's test your knowledge shall we?"

He turned on his IPod touch and a song came over the speakers. Mercedes laughed.

"Please give me a challenge. "Candy Rain" by Soul For Real. The real question is what do you know about Soul For Real?"

"Lets just say Dwight Howard and Lebron love old school R&B. And the question is do you know the words?"

"Please." She began to sing with the music. "My love do you ever dream of candy coated raindrops you're the same my candy rain. Have you ever loved someone so much you thought you'd die? Given so much of yourself it seems the only way, tell me what you want and I will give it to you because you are."

"Ok lucky guess."

He hit the next one and she smiled.

"'You remind me of something R Kelly. Please this is armature hour."

"Ok."

"No wait don't turn I wanna hear you sing it."

"What?" he asked surely she wasn't serious.

"I want to know if you know the words."

"I know that words." He said confidently.

"Ok." she beamed, "Sing it."

"Ok listen to this. "You remind me of my jeep I wanna ride ya. Something like my sound. I wanna pump ya. Girl you look just like my car I wanna wax ya. And something bout my bank account I wanna spend it baby. Something about your love that's got me going crazy. And girl I really like your Vegas style. So get a little closer to my ride baby and hit me up on how to get inside you."

Mercedes laughed as he sang to her while he drove. She loved how down to earth he was and how much fun she was having. He looked at her.

"Ok if you think it's so since you think its so easy lets do a song from Country which I love." He said as they reached a red light. Seeking out a song he smiled. "This is Country but I think its your style lets see what you got."

The song played and Mercedes yawned. "Need you now by Lady Antebellum."

"Okay sing it." He said.

Clearing her throat she looked at him. "It's a quarter after one and I'm all along and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now."

She laughed as they sang for the remainder of the ride. As Sam pulled into the parking lot, she suddenly felt nervous. Mercedes took a deep breath once the car stopped. She didn't know if this was a date or not but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous. She had to keep reminding herself she was with Sam Evans cause when she was around him all she thought was she was with a great man famous or not she really like him. As they walked to the door Mercedes grabbed his arms.

"Ok I know a song you won't get."

Sam smiled as he looped her arm in his. "Hit me."

"If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy."

"That's not a song."

"Yes it is its early 90's."

Rachel laughed. "It's The Backstreet Boys." Mercedes turned and looked at Rachel and smiled.

"Right! You're down with the BSB?"

Rachel let a huge grin come across her face. "Ever since I was a teen. I loved me some Howie D."

Mercedes removed Sam's hand from hers and turned fully towards Rachel. "Me too. But I'm more a Nick fan."

"Have you heard their latest album "In a world like this?"

"Yes that album was on point."

"I know." Rachel squeal with excitement knowing that just from the first few minutes with Mercedes she was a good match for their little group. Mercedes moved closer to her.

"What was your favorite song?"

"What wasn't? I spent hours listening to l their songs. Old and new."

"Ever tried the "everybody" dance?" Mercedes asked smiling. Rachel nodded her head.

"Me and my friends used to do it all the time."

Mercedes's eyes lit up. "So did we. That was my first boy band crush…those were the days."

Rachel smiled.

"There is one true way to tell if you are on my BSB level. Finish the song." She began to sing.

"'You are my fire my one desire believe when I say that I want it that way?'"

Mercedes smiled. "'But we are two worlds apart can't reach to your heart when you say that I want it that way.' That was too easy you need a do over give me a hard one."

She smiled cracking her knuckles. "Ok finish this song…'I'd walk halfway around the world for just one kiss from you.'"

Mercedes joined her. "'Far beyond the call of love the sun, the stars, the moon, as long as your love's there to lead me I won't lose my way believe me even in the dark of night you know. I'd go anywhere for you anywhere you ask me too I'd do anything for you anything you ask me too. Your love as far as I can see is all I'm ever gonna need there's one thing for sure I know is true, baby I'd go anywhere for you.'"

Finn and Sam applauded them but the girls were still in their own world. Mercedes liked Rachel she was a woman after her own heart and she seemed so down to earth. As the girls walked in chatting away Finn looked at Sam.

"Are we invisible?" he asked shocked at his wife's behavior.

"Yes. Yes we are." They laughed as they followed the women in.

Finn beamed seeing the women laugh. "At least they are getting along. Unlike last time we tried this and Rachel dumped hot gravy all over your date."

"Yeah that wasn't pretty."

Finn smiled as they caught up with the laughing women.

"So even though it seems like there is no point to it. Rachel this is Mercedes, Mercedes my wife Rachel."

The women let out a laugh while looking at Finn. He clapped his hands together.

"Are you ladies ready to have some fun?"

They both nodded. Mercedes loved it from the moment she stepped foot into it. Dave and busters was like Chuck E Cheese for adults. A great restaurant on one side and a fun game zone on the other end. Even though Mercedes was itching to kick some butt in the game room, they agreed to eat first. She knew it was gonna be a long night when the waitress began to freak out waiting on Sam and Finn.

"Oh my God I like love you guys so much. Whatever you want I will rush order it."

Mercedes could see the girls hands start to tremble and smiled knowing the feeling that she must have been feeling. Sam held up his hands.

"Oh no that won't be necessary, there are people who ordered before us."

"And you guys are so humble too? Oh can I have your autographs please?" she squealed. Sam smiled.

"You know what we will do you one better, if you go get your phone which I know has a camera on it we will take a picture with you."

"Are you for real?"

The young girl didn't even wait for an answer she shot out of there so fast and returned a minute later. As she stood between Sam and Finn as Rachel took the picture and the girl was lost for words.

"Thank you so much. Your food is on its way." She walked away but came back smiling. "Umm I didn't take your orders did I?"

Finn smiled at her in a sweet reassuring way.

"No but its ok. You were in the moment."

"Ok let's do this again. Hi my name is Marley and I will be your server today can I take your orders?"

Sam smiled. "Can I get your Porter House steak medium rare with a baked potato all the fillings you know bacon, cheese, butter and sour cream and a side of your broccoli and cheese."

"And for you sir?" she asked Finn, writing down Sam's order.

"I will actually have the same but no bacon on my potato."

"And for you ladies?"

Mercedes looked at Rachel as she began to speak.

"Um ok I guess I will take your Chicken Alfredo with broccoli."

"Would you like the chicken Cajun special we have?"

"Oh no thank you grilled chicken would be fine."

Rachel placed her menu onto the table. "You know normally I would grab a salad or something like that but Mercedes you have intrigued me. Can I have your Vegan version it's the Creamy Vegan Garlic Pasta with roasted tomatoes."

"Very well and to drink?"

Rachel looked Mercedes and motioned for her to go first. Mercedes looked at Joan.

"Do you guys have Cherry Pepsi?"

"No but what we can do is give you Pepsi with a splash of the cherry concentrate."

"You know what that would be great."

As everyone else ordered and Joan walked away, Rachel smiled at Mercedes.

"So Mercedes, how does it feel being so far away from home?"

Mercedes let a grin form across her lips. "Well honestly it's great knowing I am in the same city as Zack is right now so I don't really miss it. Even though I am sure it misses me."

"Oh?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah tonight was supposed to be my girls night out with my bestest but I am here and she won't go without me." Mercedes said thinking about Quinn.

Finn looked at her. "So what would you guys be doing?"

"Oh who knows it's something different every night. Recently it's been going places she picks because she has people stationed there and gets them to bump into me. I think she is trying to tell me I need to settle down."

They laugh and Finn looked at Sam.

"Maybe that's what we needed to do for you because it's been pass time for you to settle down."

Mercedes glanced at him with a curious look.

"Can I ask why you haven't?"

"I am looking for the real thing you know. Not just something to have or do, I want love." Sam looked towards her and smiled. Mercedes blushed and looked down to the table as she fiddled with her napkin and fork.

"I get that. That's why I divorced Sebastian, if you want love you deserve to be loved and he just wasn't in love with me anymore."

She looked up and was surprised to see him looking at her. "I feel it." He said smiling to her.

As their plates arrived and Mercedes bowed her head to pray she felt someone grab her left hand. She smiled as Sam took her hand in his and shuttered at the feel of him.

Sam knew it was a mistake to touch her hand after he felt a tingle run up his arm and to his chest. He cleared his throat.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked her.

"You go ahead."

She lowered her head again not wanting him to see her lips quiver at his smile and touch. Sam began to pray.

"Lord we thank you for this meal and for the great company around this table. Amen."

"Amen."

As they began to eat the uneasiness Mercedes felt coming into the evening vanished. Rachel and Finn made her feel a part of the group and it touched her. She glanced over to Sam who was laughing at the story Finn was telling about the first time they met, Mercedes realized they had been friends about as long as she and Quinn had. While she and Quinn started off as friends immediately, Sam and Finn competed with each other.

Hearing stories of Sam's life made her realize that even though he was famous and rich he experienced a lot of the things she did. Every once and a while she would find herself laughing just so she could touch him, wanting to know if the tingling feeling that shot through her hand and up her arm would ever go away. As of now it hadn't. After they finished dinner Finn and Sam pulled out the girl's seat and lead them to the game room. Mercedes and Rachel stepped back as the Sam and Finn began to play with the basketball hoops. They laughed as Sam tried to block Finn's shots and vice versa. They were like little kids fighting to be the best and Mercedes found it hilarious. Sam turned towards her and pulled her up to the game.

"Ok time to play."

She shook her head and smiled. "Play? No way put me in a race car or that trivia game, basketball is a sport I watch not play."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to play." She shrugged her shoulders and he pulled her closer to him and the game.

"Well here give it a try."

Mercedes took a breath and grabbed the basketball. Sam stood behind her.

"Now you want to hold the ball and between your fingers like this."

He helped her hold the ball and let his hand caress her shoulder. Mercedes shivered at his touch not wanting him to stop touching her. His arm fell to his side and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She lifted her arms and shot the ball at the hoop. Just as it was about to go in the hoop moved to the side and Mercedes became intrigued. "Oh so that's how it is?" She asked the game half expecting an explanation then began to toss the ball again.

Sam laughed at her determination because even after missing shot after shot she still continued to play. As time ran out she stepped back contemplating her next move. Sam expected her to suggest a different game but instead she smiled and turned to him.

"Ok I am ready."

He smiled at her. "Ready for what?" he asked really wanting to know.

"I am ready to kick your butt." He placed his card into the slot and started a new game. Mercedes grabbed the ball and began tossing it in the air as Sam followed suit on his side of the game. As she missed the first two shots, she grabbed another ball and tossed it at the hoop and it went in. she grabbed another one and didn't know why she keep shooting but she did. When the timer got to zero and the balls stopped coming out she looked at Sam.

"Now this was fun."

"Wanna play again?"

"Of course I gotta try and beat you."

"Never gonna happen I am a professional ball player."

"We'll see."

As they placed the game, card in the slot and began to play again she felt for the first time in a long time she let her guard completely down. Between making or missing shots and bumping Sam, so he would miss she was having fun. As they walked towards the racecars, Sam and Finn were stopped by a group of people. Some snapping photos with their camera phones others shoving napkins in their faces.

Rachel pulled Mercedes closer to her so she wouldn't get pushed out the way.

"I have learned when things like this happen you just stay back these people mean well but some can be pretty aggressive." She said watching the girls and guys crowd around.

"I can see that."

Rachel looked at Mercedes "So are you having fun?" she asked with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes.

Mercedes grinned from ear to ear. "I am. This is the most fun I have had in a long time I am glad I came out with you guys."

"Me too. You know I have to admit when Finn said we were going on a double date I was skeptical I didn't know what to expect. Girl one time this girl call herself being funny, I went to the bathroom and when I came out she and one of her friends she called were all hugged up on Sam and Finn talking bout come back to our room and we will show you both a good time."

"Girl are you serious? What did you do?"

Rachel smirked. "Sam had asked for extra gravy and they brought it out in this huge cup I dumped all over them and kicked them little tramps to the curb."

"A woman after my own heart. I can't believe they would do that you couldn't have been gone that long." Mercedes said thinking of how strong Rachel must be to go through all this every day.

"Girls will do anything to get at these men. I was ready to leave Finn plenty of times but love overcame that."

"You are so lucky you and Finn are perfect for each other."

"Well who knows maybe you and Sam are perfect for each other."

Mercedes glanced down to the floor. "I don't know about that." Mercedes looked over to a smiling Sam and blushed. Rachel smiled. "Uh huh I was the same way. Didn't want to admit I was falling for a ball player because I didn't want to get hurt."

"We are just hanging out. We just met and it's the first time we have actually been around each other and I don't know. Is it wrong to fall head over heels for a man you just met?"

"It happens. And it seems he is falling for you just as hard as you are falling for him."

"You think?" she asked.

"Sam and Finn have been friends their whole life. I met Finn about four years ago and I heard all the rumors about him and Sam, in some ways they were true in others they were lies. But seeing Sam now and how he is acting towards you I do think he is. And I am glad he is finally falling for someone who is as sweet and down to earth as you are."

They guys motioned for them to head out. As they began walking towards the exit Sam and Finn walked in front of them and asked them to close their eyes. The women did as they were told and when they opened their eyes they guys were holding up pink teddy bears. Rachel grabbed hers and kissed Finn. Mercedes took hers and hugged Sam. "Thank you I love it." She said loving the gift.

"You are very welcome." He said pleased with her reaction. "Come on Mercy." Rachel called as she stepped out the building. Mercedes caught up with Rachel and smiled as she took her arm and began talking all the way to the car.

Finn looked at Sam. "This was a good idea I like her."

"Me too." Sam said looking after them.

"I can tell. She is down to earth and funny. And not to mention Rachel loves her. I think you have found a winner."

"She is nothing like the other girls I have been with."

"And that is a good thing…Well it's getting late." Finn said as he looked over to the women. "Wifey Come!"

Rachel laughed and hugged Mercedes. "Call me in the morning and I can't wait to meet Zack. I can't wait to become a mom."

"I already know you are gonna be great."

"Thanks for that." The women hugged as Finn unlocked his 2017 white escalade.

"Lets go home Rach, your husband needs attention. Seeya tomorrow Mercedes."

"Bye."

Finn opened the car door for Rachel as Sam opened the car door for her.

"Can I show you something?"

Mercedes looked at her watch. "It's almost 1am."

"It won't take long."

"Ok." She said nervously wondering where he wanted to take her.

He got into the other side and smiled as he drove off. As they drove in silence he snuck a glance over to her. No she wasn't anything he was used to. And that was a good thing. He was tired of the yes mans and women who only wanted him for his money. He finally found someone who wanted him for him and he had every intention of spending as much time with her as he could. He drove her to a cliff point and stopped the car. Mercedes opened the door and smiled as she looked over the edge and out to the distance.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful."

"I know sometimes I come out here to clear my head and think." He reached in the car and turned up the radio. "Amazed" by Lonestar came over the speakers.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Come here." Sam pulled her to him. She smiled as he held her close/

"I keep forgetting just how tall you really are."

"So what dance with me?"

He spun her around then pulled her closer. She leaned against his chest as they danced to the music. Mercedes closed her eyes feeling the music, and enjoying the moment. She didn't want this day to end. She loved the way his heart seemed to beat with the time and how the feel of him rubbing his hands up and down sent shivers and tingles all over her body.

She sighed into his arms. "I never knew anything could be so perfect."

"I know what you mean." Sam said not wanting the moment to end.

Sam spun her around he pulled her up to him. She smiled as he looked into her eyes. Never in her life has anyone ever made her feel so beautiful and wanted. He had a way of getting her to put all her guards down just by one piercing look. Her heart jumped to her throat as he moved closer to her and she knew he would kiss her. Mercedes closed her eyes wanting to feel his lips on hers to see if they sent the spark through her like his touch did. However as their heads descended and lips barely touch, "Brick House" starts to play. Mercedes pulled back and laughed. As Sam moved closer to her and began to sing and dance.

"She's a brick house she's mighty mighty letting it all hang out." Mercedes laughed and sang with him. Neither of them remembered when they had so much fun. And neither of them wanting the night to end.


	9. Chapter 8 Mistakes and heartaches

This one is short but important to the story! Review and share.

* * *

Mercedes arrived at the gym the next day wearing a huge smile. Sam was everything she ever wanted in a man he was sweet and caring and fun. He kissed her cheek after walking her to her hotel room and told her a car would be around to pick her up at 10. Even though her flight left that day she was looking forward to being around him and Zack as long as she could. She straightened out her Brown and Black animal print caplet top with the light brown tank attached underneath, she double checked wondering if the added black leggings and sandals were a good mix.

Her smile widened as she stepped out the car. A smile she kept on her face as she walked over to Zack and watched as he did his drills. She saw Sam walk into his office and stood wanting to go in there and thank him again for a wonderful time. As she reached his door, she didn't want to eavesdrop but they were talking pretty loudly.

"So you are the talk of the day. Rumor has it you were on a date last night."

"I was not. I went out with Rachel and Finn."

"And some chick."

Mercedes was offended she was referred to as some chick.

"Not some chick her name is Mercedes and she is the mom of one of my campers."

"So you're dating a camper's mom?"

"We are not dating it was nothing."

"From what I heard it wasn't nothing. You guys were seen hugging and laughing."

"How many times can I tell you it was nothing?"

Mercedes couldn't help but feel a little angry I mean it may not have been a date but it certainly was something.

"So you're telling me you just took her out to be nice?"

Sam sighed. "Look she is from out of town and I felt sorry for her. I figured it could be the highlight of her life getting to hang out with us."

"Sam I get it you're young and you want to be there for all of your fans, but I am your publicist and before you do your charity work for the young and hopeless you need to let me know. But its fine it's just now I have to try to spin this in your favor."

"Wait what?"

Mercedes couldn't listen anymore. Never in her life had she felt so stupid. She thought he liked her, she thought as he held her and they danced they had a moment. But, all she was to him was his charity case. She was so glad her flight left in a couple of hours and once camp was over, she wouldn't have to be around Sam Evans ever again. She sat down on the bleachers putting on her most convincing proud mother face. She wouldn't let this hurt her. She got a free trip to see her son, and Sam didn't owe her anything.

She walked back to the court as the kids began to get ready for their scrimmage. She forced a smile as she waved at Zack and Madison. It wasn't until the game got into full effect and Sam walked out smiling at the campers, did she really feel like she was betrayed. She felt like he played her and that was something she wouldn't take. After the scrimmage was over Mercedes walked to Zack.

"I hate that I have to leave but I will see you in a few weeks." She said pulling him to her.

"I'm gonna miss you mom but I am glad you came here." He hugged her back not caring if the guys saw. He was not ashamed to love his mother.

"Me too. So you do what you are supposed to and keep calling me ok." She said smoothing down his jersey.

"I will." He promised.

"I love you." She said smiling down to him eyes glistening.

"Love you too mom."

"And I will give Aunt Quinn your gift. She is gonna be so proud when she sees the pictures of you and your team. Like I am."

He gave her another quick hug and then pulled away. "Ok mom it's time to go that's enough getting mushy in front of the guys."

She figured he must have seen the tears brimming her eyes. She wiped them gave Zack one last hug and walked out the gym pulling her duffle bag. As she waited for the Cab she called, Sam walked over to her.

"Hey Mercy what are you doing out here?" he questioned.

"Waiting for my cab." She said offensively. "Oh I can take you to the airport I wanted to see you off." he moved closer to her but she help up her hands.

"Yea no thank you the charity train ends here."

"The what?" he inquired puzzled.

"The charity train. I appreciate you bringing me here I do and don't worry if they ask I'll smile sweetly and say how great of a man you are." She said giving a fake smile.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Don't try and deny it I heard you." She said fully turning towards him. "I heard everything."

"Heard me what? Ok I'm really confused here?"

"In your office." She stated. "I'm just a camper's mother you were trying to help. A charity case. Well thank you so much."

As the cab arrived, she walked to it but Sam held her back.

"Wait you got it all wrong." He defended. "I like you so much and I thought you felt the same."

"Let me go." She pulled away from him angrily. "When we went out yesterday no I didn't think it was a date but I thought we could go out as friends. Then you took me to that cliff and thought ok so maybe it was a date and I enjoyed it. But I didn't know being out with you was your good deed for the week." Tears threatened her eyes and it stabbed Sam in the chest. He moved a little closer to her.

"It's not like that."

"It's my fault really I mean what was I thinking? Sam Evans actually being interested in me?"

"I am."

"Stop!" she screamed louder than she anticipated. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I might not look like Rachel or some model and I may not be able to afford a lot of things but I work very hard for what I have and you are a jerk." She threw her bag into the cab and started to get in but stopped. "And btw hanging out with you and finding out who you really are, is the not huge the highlight you think it is." She pulled out a book and looked at it.

"I got this for you as a thank you." She held it up so he could see it. "I woke up early caught a cab and went around to two book stores to find It." She stared at him feeling hurt and betrayed, a feeling she was all to use to. That thought inflamed her anger. "But now think of it as a screw you."

She threw the book at his head then she slammed the door and looked straight ahead. She was so hurt but she promised herself she wouldn't cry. As the cab pulled away, Sam punched the air. He didn't mean for her to hear any of what he said and he felt like a prick for saying any of it. He bent down and grabbed the book feeling like he just ruined something amazing.

As he walked into the gym, Finn walked over to him.

"So where is Mercedes? Rachel and I wanted to take you both out for Ice cream before she left."

Sam looked out the door and sighed heavily. "Well you don't have to worry about that now. She is on her way to the airport."

"What? Why? What did you do?"

Sam didn't even pretend to be hurt at his friend's question which is why Finn didn't believe him when he said "Why does it have to be something I did?"

Finn shook his head. "I'm your best friend that's why. So what did you do?"

"I was talking to Brittany about last night and I didn't want her to know that I liked Mercedes so I said she was a charity case I have been working on and she heard me and now she hates me."

"I am sure she doesn't hate you." He said trying to console his friend.

"She threw this book at my head." He held up the book in his hands. Finn tried to hide his smile.

"Ok yeah I can see how she can be pissed about that.

"Ya think?" Sam indicated.

"It's your own fault." Finn said matter-of-factly. "You have a big mouth!"

"I know." Sam rubbed his head. "I know. I screwed up." Finn looked at the book.

"Isn't Catcher and the Rye your favorite book?"

"Yeah."

Finn opened it and read.

"Sam, so you can finally scratch this off your to do list! Thank you for everything. Love Mercy! Wow."

"What? I told her in passing that I lost my copy."

"And she took time out of her day to go out and buy it for you."

"How big of an idiot am I?" he asked shaking his own head at disgust within himself.

"Well think about it. Out of all the women in the world you finally meet one who is down to earth, funny, cute, sweet, caring, sensitive and gets along with my wife. Your daughter adores her and your mother likes her and I think she's great. She could have given you a thank you card or a hug but she got you something you wanted and needed. And you managed to screw it up. I say you surpassed being an idiot, miles ago and you're headed towards asshole town. But there is good news for you." He said giving his best friend some hope.

"And what is that?"

"This is fixable."

"How?" Sam asked willing to do whatever was necessary.

"I don't know yet. What I do know is first things first. You need to call Rachel and tell her you screwed up. Because I am not going down for you."

"Wimp." Sam snorted.

"Damn right. " Finn agreed.

They began to walk further into the building but Sam couldn't stop looking at the door wishing she would walk back in willing to give him a second chance.


	10. Chapter 9 Bad Dates and Injuries

Sam gazed over towards the campers while they ran drills. He loved the big turnout they had every year and this year was no exception. With 95 kids wanting to learn all they can from him and his fellow teammates he enjoyed seeing the eagerness they displayed. As the month and a half of camp came winding down he could already tell who with the right help could make it. He smiled down at his group of twenty kids on the court.

Sam made it so every time he was there his daughter and Zack could be in his group; he figured he would kill two birds with one stone. Keep Maddie in his sights and learn a little more about Mercedes from her son. Which turned out to be extremely easy because Zack wasn't shy on talking about his family at all.

Sam had already learned about Mercedes's divorce and how hard she worked so that Zack could have all he needed. He learned that she wasn't currently dating anyone and was not interested in finding anyone. And according to her best friend she was still very angry about what happened.

Sam didn't understand why he cared so much. He didn't know why since she left he had dreams of Mercedes. Dreams of caressing her curvy body, of pulling her lips closer to his and tasting her. He regretted not tasting her lips at the cliff and not being able to explore her body. As he thought about it he realized the reason he cared about her being upset is because in the short time he knew her, he started to care for her. He shook his head as he blew his whistle. He needed to stay focused.

"Ok guys lets run the one on one drills. Zack come on up. Who wants to go against Zack?"

Sam couldn't help but smirk as the other eight to ten year olds who looked around at each other. Then Madison raised her hands and he beamed with pride.

"I'll go coach."

She ran onto the court and high fived Zack. Sam blew his whistle again.

"Ok this is a one on one drill first to ten wins remember each shot is worth one point. And have fun out there."

As Zack and Maddie began to play against each other Sam saw why the others didn't want to play with Zack. He was one of those kids with a natural talent, but with the training he has gotten these last few weeks he was incredible on the court. As Zack shot from the three point line and made it Madison jumped up and grabbed the ball and ran it back down the court. She tossed the ball and scored before Zack had a chance to defend her. Sam had to give Madison her credit she was most definitely holding her own.

The other kids cheered them on as the score went 7 to 5 and Zack was heading back to his basket to put him up by four. Zack went up for a lay-up and Madison shot up to block his shot. As she did, they somehow collided and both fell hard to the ground. Sam was at their side along with Finn.

"Madison can you hear me baby girl?"

Madison's eyes fluttered open and she held her head up but immediately laid it back down and began to moan. He looked over to Finn and noticed Zack had opened his eyes too. Zack placed his hand to his head as he looked over to Madison.

"Are you ok Maddie?"

She glanced towards him and nodded as Sam noticed a bump forming on the back of her head. He looked at Zack and noticed a bump forming on the side of his face.

"Finn I think we should get these two to the ER."

"Yeah you're right. Ryder" he called one of the assistant coaches over to him. "We are going to take these two to the hospital and I need you let Will know what is going on and take the other 18 players to Spencer's group."

Sam looked over to Jeremy as he helped Madison up. "Oh and please have Will call my parents and call Zack's."

"No problem."

Mercedes forced a smiled as she sat at the table. She took a sip of water as her date Anthony spoke on his landscaping business. Mercedes made a mental note to smack Quinn when she saw her. This was by far the worse date she had ever been on. Quinn had set up on three dates and each seemed to be worse than the last. She actually thought Anthony was a great catch until he began to speak and his lips spewed out nonsense and crap. Anthony spoke up, which pulled her out of her train of thought.

"It's good money when you own the business. You can hire whoever you want so of course I hooked my boys up you know keep it in the FAM stuff like that. So what do you do? Quinn didn't tell me." He asked flashing her what he thought was his million dollar smile but she thought was just ridiculous.

She stiffened in her seat. "I work at Kline's in their customer service department." She said taking another sip of her water. She looked around wondering where the waiter was.

He chuckled. "You really can't make much doing that can you?"

"What?" she asked confused at his comment.

He grabbed his glass "I mean tell me how much do you make?" he asked drinking from his glass.

She scooted her chair back. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am how can you afford to take care of your son on that kind of salary?" he said looking into his menu.

"I don't see why that is any of your business?" she said feeling anger rise within her. "You can't really be asking me how much money I make on the first date?" she said glaring at him.

He gave a snicker. "Well seeing how we are on a date and I am the one making the most money looks like I am footing the bill."

"Wow." She said throwing her hands into the air. "Just wow."

He leaned into her and gave her a seductive look which to Mercedes looked like he was constipated. "So tell me are you a tiger in the bed?"

"Excuse me?" She uttered unsure of what she was hearing.

"Hey if I'm paying you better be laying."

A fly could have flown his whole family into her mouth at the point it was open so wide. "Ok that's enough." Mercedes stood taking a deep breath she had had enough he had been making demeaning comments all night and she was all to overjoyed to give him a piece of her mind.

"Look here you ignorant fool it doesn't matter what I make or where I went to school. I don't care if you started your own business and I could give a damn about your ability to sing a woman's dress off. And whether or not I am good in the bed is something you will never have to find out. You're an ass, dinner sucked, and your breath has been humming all night and so I am leaving, get the bill since you make so much money, I'm out."

As she turned to leave he stood. "Wait I thought we were having a good time. I thought we had a vibe."

She laughed. "Then you thought wrong." She gripped her purse and walked away from the booth. She grabbed her keys and got into the car. She dialed Quinn's number.

"Hello." Quinn answered laughing pushing her husband away from her. Any other day Mercedes would be thrilled at them acting like love birds but right now all she saw was red.

"How in the hell could you think I would like him?" she yelled into the phone.

Quinn held up her finger to her husband as she heard the anger and disappointment in her best friend's voice. "Date didn't go so well I take it?"

"Hell No! You have lost all your rights to hook me up. No more." She said close to tears.

Quinn exhaled "Look you said you wanted a date. And I didn't see anything wrong with any of the guys."

"Really Mason wanted me to meet his ex-girlfriend and double with her and her new man so he can spy on her. Yeah he actually said that. Hunter

was so into himself that I was shocked he even remembered my name and Anthony don't get me started on that dog who is obviously in need of a flea bath." She said in anger.

Quinn sat on her four poster king-sized bed. "You know after you left Greenville a few weeks ago I have seen a change in you, you're irritable well more than usual and you won't tell me why." She questioned.

"It's nothing." Mercedes said immediate getting defensive.

"It's something." Quinn said challenging her.

"Look Sam turned out to be a jerk end of story." Her line beeped.

"Hold on someone is calling. Hello?" she said trying to erase the sadness from her voice.

"Hi is this Mercedes Jones?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes." She said being to feel uneasy.

"I am Will from the Eagles basketball camp."

Her heart dropped. "Is everything ok?"

"I am calling because I tried to get a hold of Sebastian Smythe but couldn't. Zack was in a little accident. Him and another camper collided we are taking them to the hospital."

Mercedes's mind began to race. Trying to remain calm she chose her words slowly. "I am in Fort Lauderdale. But tell him I am on my way."

"We are at MUSC Hospital in Azela Square."

She hung up the phone and headed to Fort Lauderdale airport. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"I said I am on my way." She spoke into the phone.

"Mercy what happened you hung up on me?" Quinn asked suddenly panicking at her friend's voice.

Mercedes exhaled hearing Quinn's voice "Zack is in the hospital and Sebastian is not answering his phone and I got to get to the hospital. I am heading to the airport."

Quinn gasped "How far away are you?"

"I don't know about thirty minutes." She said turning onto the expressway.

"Ok I am going to meet you there." Quinn said pulling on a pair of jeans. "And before you say anything the kids are with my parents so we are coming."

"I couldn't argue with you if I wanted too." Mercedes said relieved to have the support.

"We are on my way." Quinn said grabbing her sweat shirt.

Mercedes hung up the phone and drove to the airport. When she got there, she heave a sigh of relief upon seeing Quinn walking up to her followed by her husband Puck. Mercedes hugged her.

"Hey guys. Look you didn't need to come I am gonna try to get a flight out." she said reaching for her wallet.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

She nodded. Quinn stood next to her.

"I am coming inside with you and if I can get a seat with you I am coming."

Mercedes frowned "No I will be ok." She gave a weak smile that didn't reassure Quinn.

Quinn stood her ground. "I got you so let's go."

They walked into the airport and Quinn followed her up to the first airline and Mercedes pulled out her wallet.

"I need a flight departing here like now going to South Carolina." She said not hiding the desperation in her voice.

The woman in front of her gave a smug smile as she looked Mercedes up and down. Mercedes stared at the woman wondering what was taking so long. She glance over the white button down shirt and black skirt the attendant wore, and the uneven bob around her head.

Mercedes knew that look she was getting it was the "let me size her up" look that people gave those they were unsure of. The woman pushed her glasses up from the tip of her pointy nose and Mercedes sighed deeply.

Mercedes glanced down to herself to see what the woman was staring at, she was still wearing the blush pink shimmer splice dress that had an allover ruching and asymmetrical drapes the enhanced her curves. She looked towards her pair of multi glittered heels and stomped her foot enough was enough. She pointed her finger which was dressed with a silver ring with tiers of rhinestones on her right hand middle finger and the matching four row rhinestone bracelet moved up her arm at the woman, as she snapped her fingers.

"Hello did you hear me?" Mercedes asked placing one hand on her hip and the other on her necklace which was a rhinestone bib with a silver toned chain.

"I heard you hold your horses." The woman said with a smirk that Mercedes wanted to smack off her face.

She ran her hands down her dress trying to take her mind off her son. It was such a beautiful dress she wasted on that loser. She wished she would have went with her first choice which was an all black pantsuit even more now that this was happening, but Quinn made her buy it and wear it. She tapped her foot as she fiddle with her hair which was in loose curls clipped to the left side of her neck. Finally the woman glared at her.

"Can I ask what the hurry is? Running from your pimp?" she said amusing herself.

Mercedes looked at the woman and then Quinn.

"Oh no this not happening." Her hands began to shake as she looked at Quinn. "Quinn I swear if she doesn't help me I am gonna cut her and her chia pet hairstyle." She turned back towards the woman. "You don't know me my son is in-"

Quinn pulled Mercedes aside. "Mercy calm down."

"No let me handle this woman I got something for her." Mercedes said lunging towards the woman at the counter. Quinn grabbed Mercedes again looking at her husband.

"Puck sweetie can you come take Mercy for a second." Puck pulled her back. And Quinn looked at the Lady.

"Hi, what's your name?" Quinn said sweetly to the woman. She gave Quinn a confusing look then smiled.

"Kathy."

Quinn clapped her hands together. "Ok Kathy look my nephew is in the hospital his no good father is nowhere to be found and my sister has to get to him in South Carolina. Now she is crazy right now and really won't be liable for what she might do to you. One time a teacher shoved her son and she shoved her fist in that teachers mouth so what I need for you to do is do your job and get her a ticket on any flight leaving out as soon as possible. Now you either do that or I will let her loose on you while I speak to your supervisor."

Kathy looked at Mercedes then down to her screen.

"Ok look we have a flight leaving out in 20 minutes she would have to hurry."

"We will take it."

"It's $105 for a one way nonstop."

"I don't care here."

She handed Kathy her credit card and grabbed the ticket from her. She handed the ticket to Mercedes.

"Gate 37D. You gotta hurry I think it's already loading."

Mercedes took the ticket and reached in her purse for her keys. She took the car key off the chain.

"Here I am parked in lot B can you take my car please." She handed it the key to Quinn. "I will call you as soon as I get there."

"Be careful. I love you." Quinn said pulling her best friend into a hug.

Mercedes sent off a wave as she shot off like a bat out of hell. As she reached the security check she thanked God that there was only one person in line. She took off her shoes and jewelry and placed them into the basket along with her purse. She walked through the metal detector then grabbed her things and ran to the gate not putting on her shoes. Mercedes almost cried when she realized she made it just in time to board. As she walked onto the plane he phone rang.

"Hello." She said looking around the plane for her seat.

"Mom?" at the sound of Zack's voice her heart leap for joy.

"Zack baby don't you worry I am on my way I will be there in two hours I am on the plane now." She said trying to stop the tears that tried to fall.

"Ok." Zack said and she could hear the hoarseness in his voice.

"Are you ok?" she asked feeling a little more relaxed about the situation.

"Yeah my head hurts a little but I am ok." He said trying to sit up.

"Well sit tight I'm on my way. I have to turn off the phone but I am coming right to you."

They shared an "I love you" and she hung up and took her seat. She exhaled looking out the window then placed her head on the headrest.

Zack hung up the phone and smiled up to Sam. "She's on a plane now." He said as he spooned some ice cream and ate it as he looked over to the bed next to his.

"I love chocolate ice cream…what flavor do you have Maddie?" he said smiling.

"Strawberry." She said giving the exact same wide smile.

Zack spooned another scoop "My mom loves strawberry ice cream but her absolute favorite is Oreo's cookies and cream."

"My dad likes cookies and cream too don't you daddy?" Maddie said beaming up to her dad.

Sam smiled back down to her "Yes I do sweetie." He kissed her forehead as someone knocked on the door and Mary walked into the room. She hugged Sam, walked over to Madison, and hugged her. She glanced at Zack and smiled.

"How are you guys feeling?"

They both said "better" in unison and continued to eat their ice cream. Mary smiled as she walked back over to Sam. "Not that I mind but why are they in the same room?" she asked looking around.

Sam glanced out the window then back at his mom. "We didn't want a big scene. You know people can't keep their mouths shut and it's easier to watch both of them then to run back and forth. I don't want the press to get any info." Sam said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket looking at the time.

"Well I know your right but you really think they care the kids are here?" she asked sitting in the blue seat in the corner.

Sam placed his phone back in his pocket. "You remember last year when Madison broke her arm. It was a media circus." He said as the nurse walked into the room.

"And how are you two feeling?" she asked giving a wide smile. Zack placed his ice cream on the tray.

"Better I still have a headache though."

She nodded and looked at Maddie.

"How about you sweetie?" she asked giving Madison a little extra attention.

"I have a little headache too." The nurse patted Madison on the arm and smiled.

"I am going to grab you guys some Ibuprofen and make you guys feel better." She turned towards Sam and gave him a flirty wink.

He nodded his head towards her not accepting her advances. Not that she wasn't pretty. She was 5'2 and a milky vanilla hue; she had long flowing red hair and green eyes. Her slender well-toned body would usually turn him on but she didn't do a thing for him because all he could think of was seeing Mercedes.

She walked out the room swaying her hips and Sam laughed taking his phone out again and checking the time. Mary smiled.

"So where is Zack's father?" she asked grinning wider.

"No one can get a hold of him but Mercedes is in flight right now. Before anyone could tell her he was fine and she didn't need to rush she was on the plane."

"I thought she might be headed up here…that's a mother's love right there. So did you talk to her?" she questioned.

"No Will called her and so did Zack." He said knowing where this line of questioning was headed.

"And are you looking forward to seeing her?"

"Mom."

"What I know you liked her I could see it on your face last month and after that dinner fiasco last week Finn says you can't get her off your mind. And well son you have checked your phone three times in the last two minutes you know when her flight lands don't you?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Mom!"

He looked over to the kids and then pulled his mother out the room. Zack looked at Madison.

"So you were right. He does like my mom." He boasted.

"I told you so. I heard him talking to my nana after church. And the way your mom yelled at him shocked us all." She said happily.

"Yeah my mom doesn't like when people judge her. My mommom calls her a pistol."

"Who?" she asked squinting her eyes at him.

"That's what I call my mom's mom my dad's mom is my nana."

"Wow that's weird."

He sighed towards the door. "You think he will ask my mom out?"

Madison smirked "He might I don't know. Maybe we can help them?"

"You don't mind him dating my mom?" he glanced at her knowing that her answer would determine how he felt.

"I like her. She was nice to me before she knew who my dad was."

Madison smiled and scoped a spoon of ice cream out of her cup and Zack smiled back at the door. It was about time his mom started dating again. He wanted more than anything for her to be happy and he had a feeling Sam would do that for her.

Sam stood in front of the door looking at him mom.

"Mom I know what you are doing and it is not going to work."

"What am I doing?" she asked innocently "I am not allowed to ask a question?" she gave a sulky look to her son.

"I know you when you get an idea in your head you run with it well this is not going to be one of them mom it's not going to happen between us." He said, the words tearing at his heart a little.

She huffed. "Do you like her Sam that is the only thing I want to hear and you know that I know that you know I know when you are lying so let's not do that right now ok. Just be honest with me."

She stared at him wondering if he could even be honest with himself. As he thought over her question she knew what was on his mind. Mercedes was not his type but Mary knew that was just what he needed.

Sam was never the child who liked girls who agreed with everything he said and being an athlete it seemed that was the only kind of women he brought home. He was like his father and needed his equal someone who could go toe to toe with him with no hesitation. Sam sighed.

"I do like her but I ruined it mom." He said looking hopeless.

"Nothing is ruined. If at first you don't succeed try and try again, if she is worth it then trying won't be so hard." She patted his arm before she walked back into the hospital room.


	11. Chapter 10 Try again

Loving the reviews! Thank you guys for the love!

* * *

Mercedes ran into the hospital tucking her change from the cab into her purse with her heels clicking and pushing a runaway strand of hair out of her face. She ran up to the desk and puffed.

"Excuse me I am looking for my son. His name is Zachary Jones." She said her heart racing with anticipation.

The nurse looked at her but didn't respond she went back to her phone conversation. Mercedes banged on the desk with her hand.

"Hello I know you see me standing here." She waved her arms in front of the woman. "Don't make me come across this desk and find it myself there is no way I am gonna keep being treated this way. You people-"

Before she could finished someone pulled her away from the desk. Startled she began to pull away from her captor.

"Let go of me." She said yanking her arm out of the persons grip. She pulled away so hard from whoever it was and that she tumbled back and landed butt first into a full mop bucket. She screamed out in frustration as the water seeped into her dress and soaked her undergarments. Sam bent down to pull her back up. She pushed him away from her.

"This is just great. Just freaking great. You had to grab me. I smell like a dirty floor. You jerk. You self-centered arrogant giant of a jerk!"

Sam smiled down to Mercedes as she stood trying to shake off the excess water off. The janitor ran over to her apologizing for leaving the bucket there. She waved him off not because she was mad at him but because her anger was boiling over at the man who stood in front of her.

Sam couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face. Never in his life had he met such an opinionated, smart mouthed woman and he was intrigued by her. She was everything he tried to avoid in a woman but for some reason he liked the way she was. She looked towards him and wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"You find this funny?" she said placing her hands on her dripping hips.

His smile grew wider "I do actually thanks for asking." He said trying his best to look sincere.

Mercedes pushed him away from her. "This is embarrassing enough do you have to stand here smiling like the Cheshire cat?" she walked past him but he stopped her.

"You know I have never seen anyone so in awe of me the fall backwards into a mop bucket. I am extremely flattered." He said placing his right hand over his heart.

She glared at him. "Oh you have a big head don't you. I fell trying to get away from someone grabbing me. It had nothing to do with who are you." She stated feeling herself growing impatient with him.

He looked down towards her crossing his arms. "Oh sure. I believe that."

She screamed "Uhhhggg you are the most."

He cut her off with a wide smile "What amazing man of your dreams?" he shrugged "Guilty."

She frowned shaking her head "No complete ass. How dare you grab me and what gives you the right to even touch me." She shoved him out of her way but he remained in front of her.

His smile left his face as he noticed the sadness in her eyes. "I was trying to help you calm down."

Mercedes exhaled and frowned. "Calm down? I have dirty mop water running down my legs you calm the hell down. Now where is my son?"

"He is in room 2219." Sam said feeling stupid for how he laughed at her earlier. He should have known that she was not in the mood for games when it comes to a mother and child that mother can't rest until she sees that her child is all right.

"Mercedes I am sorry I should have seen you were upset." She ignored him looking for the room number 2219. As she walked away he followed her. Even though she was soaking wet in mop covered water he realized that he enjoyed watching her walk away. When they reached the room, Sam stopped her.

"Are you ok?" he asked concern in his eyes. She looked away from him.

"I am fine I just wanna check on my son." He heard the flatness in her voice and realized that she was not in the mood for any of his nonsense. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem...do you wanna get cleaned up first? I can take you somewhere anywhere you need to go." He gave her a hopeful look but instead of returning the look she reached for the door

"I would rather stay here nasty and wet then go anywhere with you."

As she pulled the door Sam grabbed her. He wanted to be near this woman who appeared back in his sight still as angry as the day she left. When she walked into the hospital, he was taken aback at how beautiful she seemed to have gotten within a matter of a week.

From the softness of her doe eyes to the way, her lips curved into a smile. His eyes traveled down to her nice big breast and her voluptuous body. He was even more fascinated when she began to speak again.

However Mercedes was livid. The fact that he kept stopping her from entering his room made her think something was seriously wrong. And it was at the point that they both realized it didn't matter if Sam was famous or not her son was in the hospital and in her eyes Sam was to blame.

Sam tried to talk to her again surely she would want to calm down before seeing her son. "Look I know you are upset but he ran into my daughter they are both fine they just want to keep them overnight for observation. So you don't need to check on him right about now. Why don't we go down to your car get your change of clothes so you can stay with him?"

"No thank you now if you will excuse me."

She pulled the door opened and walked into the room. It was dark except for the light flicker from the television on the wall. She heard his soft snore and her heart welled up with emotions as she watched Zack sleep in the bed. As she walked towards him she noticed another snore she looked over to Maddie and smiled at the little girl who was snuggled up in the bed. She walked over and kissed Zack on the cheek then walked over to Maddie and pulled her covers up to her shoulder.

Sam watched as she checked on both the children and was touched at how she caressed Maddie's head. As she stepped back out of the room she let out a deep sigh.

"You put them both in here to protect them?" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sam placed his hands into the pocket of his Levi Jeans. "I wanted to be able to watch both at once. They didn't seem to mind I think they like being around each other." He looked down to her.

"Look my place is about five minutes from here lets go to your car and get your things and you can change and take a shower there."

She let out a laugh and for the first time that night Sam saw her eyes soften.

"Oh yeah that would be great except don't have a car or a change of clothes." He saw her blush and he shook his head.

"Why not?" he asked leaning his right shoulder against the wall while folding his arms curious to hear the answer.

She sighed resting her wet back against the same wall. "When I got the call he was in the hospital I drove right to the airport I am lucky I grabbed my purse." She said holding up her bag.

Sam looked her up and down and licked his lips seductively something that she hadn't miss him do. "I was wondering why you would be here in that little dress…you were on a date weren't you?" he inquired.

"Excuse me?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Sam moved closer to her with a smile in his eyes. "You were on a date I mean look at you all dolled up. Does your husband know about this? He should be a little upset I know I am; I thought we had something special."

Mercedes felt the heat rise within her as he looked at her with eyes of wanting. She looked away from him trying her hardest not to get caught up in his trap.

"My ex-husband has no say in what I do and neither do you for that matter." She said pushing herself off of the wall. Taking his lead from her he followed her and pushed himself off of the wall smiling.

"Oh and what makes you think that I don't have any say in what you do."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away from him in search of a bathroom. He followed her and reached out to her.

"Wait ok. I am sorry I didn't mean to bother you and well…"

He stopped for a second unbuttoning his light blue collared shirt leaving him with a fruit of a loom undershirt on and handed it over to her. She took it and placed it over her wet dress. He cleared his throat.

"I really think we should get you out of those wet clothes. The kids are sleep we will only be gone a little while. My mom and dad are up here and they won't mind on checking on them."

"No. Thank you but no." She said walking away from him again but once again he stopped her.

"Come on you're starting to smell, you can use my shower then change and I promise I will try to keep my comments to myself."

She thought over his suggestion but stopped when she saw the smile creep back onto his face. She shook her head.

"No I don't need your charity." She said angrily.

He exhaled deeply; she could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Mercedes I know you thought I was talking badly about you but I wasn't. I like you I think you are a beautiful woman who I have the upmost respect for. I am so sorry for hurting your feelings, so please let me take you to my house I won't say or do anything stupid." He said sincerely.

Mercedes looked at him seeing the sweetness in his eyes and then looked down at herself.

"Well I do hate the way I feel right now. If you're sure your parents won't mind." She said trying to convince herself that the shiver that just shot up her core from the thought of being alone with Sam was nothing more than the wetness of the clothes messing with her. But looking at Sam in that t-shirt allowed her to see his well-defined body and as she looked up to his strong neck and up towards his lips and wondered what they would taste like. She shook it off as someone walked up beside them.

"Won't mind what?"

Mercedes turned to see Mary and Dwight staring at them. She straightened out her hair as Sam looked towards his mom.

"Mind me taking Mercedes back to my house so she can change, she fell into a mop bucket and has no change of clothes."

Sam didn't miss the sarcastic glare Mercedes gave him as the words left his lips. Mary looked at her. "You poor thing." she glanced at her husband and he nodded. She smiled "of course we don't mind you go get cleaned up the kids will be fine."

"Thank you for being here Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Mercedes said biting her bottom lip.

Mary waved her off. "Call me Mary and that is Dwight. And trust me we don't mind. You go ahead the kids are sleep and if anything changes while you guys are gone I will call."

Mercedes gave her a weak smile. "I would hug you but."

"I know." Mary said patting Mercedes's arm.

Mercedes waved to them as she followed Sam to his car. She wondered why they were headed to the back parking deck until it hit her that she was with Sam so of course there probably were reporters waiting for him. She stopped at his black and silver 2017 Lincoln.

"This isn't the same car you drove before." She said glancing over the vehicle.

"I know." He said smiling down to her.

She looked at him tilting her head up. "You have more than one car?"

"Don't look so surprised" he said hitting the door unlock button on his key chain. "People do that you know."

She moved closer to the car. "What does one person need with two cars?"

"Four." He corrected her.

She turned towards him shocked. "You have four cars? Four? Why?" she shook her head.

"I like options. And I have a lot of options." He winked at her.

She not getting the joke kept looking at him not understanding how people could waste so much money on things like cars. "Even if I had the money, which I don't, but when you don't have a spouse or a kid who can drive one car is all you need." She said.

"Are you gonna get in or not." He said feeling annoyed at her comment.

"No need for the attitude." She said feeling his anger.

"I don't have an attitude." He looked at her and she frowned. She looked at him and grabbed his right arm.

"Did I hurt your feelings talking about your cars?" "No." he said flatly.

"I'm sorry I was just asking a question. I have to remember to watch what I say."

"It's not a big deal are you gonna get in or not?" he asked wanting her to hurry up. Sam frowned trying to let the annoyance go. She had absolutely no problem telling him off and he had to admit it was growing on him.

Mercedes looked down to herself after looking at the leather interior of his car. "So how are we going to do this because I smell and am wet?"

"I thought of that." He said going to the trunk and pulling out a duffle bag. In the bag, he pulled out one of his jerseys. She smiled and took it.

"Is this your playoff jersey?" she said looking it over.

"How did you guess?" he asked masking his surprise.

"Is it?" she questioned.

"Yeah. The very one I made the game winning dunk in to get us to the playoffs but it wasn't lucky enough to get us to the finals."

She smiled widely and shook her head. "And you don't mind letting me use it?"

"Not at all. So you can put that over my shirt which is covering your dress and it should be ok." He said looking around the empty parking deck.

"Ok." She said as placed the jersey over his shirt and felt a rush of emotions hit her. She felt proud wearing his shirt. It was long enough to be considered one on her. She stepped into the car and put her seatbelt on.

He followed suit and got into the driver's seat.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"As ok as I can be, I feel like I am letting this smell seep into my skin."

He laughed as he began to drive to his house. As she glanced out the side window he glanced over to her and really loved how in the moonlight she looked even more beautiful.

Mercedes smiled to herself trying to fight the urge to look at him. The worst part was when she did look at him. He chose that time to lick his lips and she blushed as her body started reacting to his tongue sliding against his lips. She looked back out the window enjoying the comfortable silence.


	12. Chapter 11 Getting to Know you

Thank you for the love! Enjoy the next Chaper things are just heading up here.

* * *

As Sam pulled into the wrap around driveway she sat in awe at the pure beauty of his house. The tan and brown brick Veneer home was lit up by florescent lights that surrounded the premises. She loved the double stairs in front of the house. The white wooded staircase was accompanied by the same brown and tan bricks in place of wooden stairs that led up to the brick covered porch. The full porch was completed by two huge bay windows. The five bedrooms, four baths took Mercedes's breath away.

She felt the beauty leave her speechless. "Wow. It's beautiful."

Thanks. You know I am sorry about what happened?" he said moving towards her.

She looked at him confused. He hadn't done anything during the ride. "When?" She questioned.

"To your son and what you heard." He said looking down to her.

She shook her head, "What I heard is in the past and as for Zack well it was an accident so it's ok." She smiled at him and his heart stopped. She had the most beautiful eyes even hidden behind her square rimmed glasses. She shut his door and turned towards the house, he stood behind her.

"I am really sorry about last week." He said.

"It's fine." She said knowing he was sorry.

He turned towards her. "No it's not. I was wrong and I am sorry."

She placed her hand in his and smiled. "And I said I forgive you, you are making up for it now."

They walked towards the house and she looked around. A roar of thunder hit and she jumped at the sound of thunder and stopped in her tracks. Sam laughed as she held him closer to her. She looked up to the sky.

"Is it supposed to rain tonight?" she asked feeling a little scared.

"I don't know but I think we should get inside before it rains." She glanced around his yard and inhaled.

"I love the smell of rain but I hate the sound of thunder." She said closing her eyes and inhaling again. He watched her for a moment and smiled.

"I don't smell anything?"

"It's like a fresh clean flowery smell. It happens like right before the rain falls. It's like the flowers way of saying rain down on me. It's so calming."

Sam smiled to her. "Yeah well you know what else is calming."

Before Sam could respond rain poured down from the sky like a tidal wave had hit. Sam grabbed her hand and they ran up the stairs on the left to the porch laughing. She smiled looking at the huge Oak door with a beautiful Design made from fiberglass. While he fiddled with the keys, she removed her glasses unable to see a thing with them on. The rain felt like little pebbles being softly tossed at them. Once inside she laughed harder taking off her heels.

He wiped his face with his hands. "Where the heck did that come from?"

She walked to the four paned window shaking her head.

"I told you it was coming down…"

Sam stood watching her for a second. Standing at the window in his shirt and jersey on he found himself getting hard at the thought. He had controlled his instincts ever since he met her but now he was having a hard time not taking her in his arms.

He cleared his throat and she turned towards him he started to untie his shoes.

"I think we better get out of these wet clothes."

She looked down to herself. "I guess I just can't stay dry can

I."

He chuckled as his phone rang he looked at it and smiled.

"Is everything ok mom?" he asked starting to panic.

"Yes I was just making sure you guys were ok that rain came out of nowhere I went out for some air and boom here comes the rain." She laughed through the phone.

"Yeah it hit as we got out the car. A blessing I know because no one can drive in that thickness." He said glancing over to Mercedes who walked outside back onto the porch to see the rain fall.

"A blessing indeed." He said still staring at her.

Mary didn't miss the unusual tone in her son's voice. She decided not to question it. "There is a flood warning on they said the rain will be here half the night." She said.

"I hope not we need to head back up in a little bit."

"You will do no such thing. I will not have you putting both your lives in danger once the storm passes you can come back up here.

Now have a good night I will call you later."

She hung up before he could protest. He moved closer to the door.

"I guess we have to wait out the storm."

Mercedes nodded still watching the storm. Sam walked behind her and held her shoulders.

"We really need to get out of these wet clothes."

She held her breath praying that he would remove his hands, wanting to feel his hands all over her. She stopped herself from going weak in the knees. "Ok. Just show me the way to the bathroom and I will be out of your hair."

They walked back into the house and he locked the door. She smiled glancing at his rain stained shirt and loved how it clung to his 6 pack and let her eyes travel down his body but stopped herself. She shook it off as he led her down the hall to a vacant room and smiled.

"I will bring something down for you to put on but I will put your things in the wash now so I will wait outside for your things."

She nodded and closed the door. She turned from the door and exhaled deeply laying her head back against the door. She had to catch herself because if she had stood out there any longer she would have hopped on top of that man and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She looked around for a light and when she turned the switch on all she could do was let out a sigh.

The sight was simple beautiful. The room was covered in beautiful hardwood flooring and the celling donned a beautiful matching wood ceiling fan. She glanced at the California king bed and noticed the bedding matched the beautiful spiral light and dark blue rug underneath and next to the bed. She observed the California king platform bed in a deep ebony finish. The hardwood and veneer's footboard allowed for hidden drawers underneath for storage. With an extended width headboard wanted to just lie in that bed and fall asleep.

She continued her visual journey around the room glancing at the night stand back panels next to the bed she looked to the other side of the huge room and noticed that the Dresser, Mirror, Drawer, Chest, 2-Night Stands and 2-Wall Panels all matched the bedframe. On the wall above dresser hung a 46 inch flat screen.

She walked towards the bathroom and smiled, it was almost as big as the bedroom with a couple's vanity and double sinks. The Garden Tub/shower had Jet holes in which Mercedes could see Sam sitting in after a long game. Sam! She completely forgot his was waiting outside the door. She reached for a light blue towel that was hanging on the towel rack and began to peel off her and Sam's clothing. She placed the towel around her and walked back to the door with her things wrapped inside Sam's

As she reached the door and opened it she saw Sam stand up straight. He must have been leaning against the wall she thought.

"I would have asked if you got lost but the room is only so big."

"Sorry I was looking at the beauty of the room. You have really good taste if you decorated." She smiled.

"What makes you think I didn't?" he asked.

"I didn't say that I was just saying…you know what nothing it's a beautiful house." She said hoping they could just drop it.

"Thank you." He extended his hands to grab the clothing but Mercedes began to have second thoughts.

"Maybe I should wash my own stuff." She said her face growing red.

"No need to be embarrassed we are both grown here." He smiled at her, he enjoyed seeing her blush.

"Sam Evans is washing my bra and panties…doesn't that seem weird to you?" she asked wanting to know what he thought about it.

"It's no big deal. Go take a shower or a bath ok. There are towels as you see and soap in there as well as tooth brushes, unused of course and deodorant. And before you attempt to make a lame joke about me and women it's mostly because when Maddie has sleep overs or my family comes they forget something or another so I like to be prepared.

She nodded as she hesitated for a moment then handed him her dress, his shirt and jersey and undergarments which consisted of a pink lace bra and matching panties. "The dress cant be put in the dryer it has to be hung dry." She said. He nodded as he walked away from the room and she headed right to the shower. After removing the towel, and letting the water in the tub run for a moment she added a little of the Japanese Cherry Blossom soap she found in the cabinet and hopped in. She turned on the jets and let the heat hit her all over feeling the warmth of it hit her skin.

She finally felt relaxed after the horrible day she had. As much as she wanted to stay in the bath she knew if she did that would be her home away from home. So instead of continuing to enjoy herself she began to clean herself and about ten minutes later, she was out of the bath wrapped in a huge terry cloth baby blue robe she found in the bathroom. Her phone rang and she ran to her purse she placed on the bed and picked it up with a frown. "Hello." She spoke.

"Mercy what's going on?"

She felt all the calmness leave her and be replaced by anger as she Sebastian's voice boomed over her speaker. "Sebastian where the hell are you?"

"I am in L.A. is Zachary alright?" she threw her hands up as if he could see her. He never learned did he?

"Zack is fine no thanks to you. You know I thought when you wanted to come back and be in his life you would pull a stunt like this but your mom said no Sebastian loves him and will spend every day he can with him. Come to find out you are on a business trip and you hauled your son off to a camp where you don't have to take care of him."

"Come on that is not fair." He said feeling the realness of her words.

"No! What's not fair is that I had to fly all the way to Charleston because you're stupid ass is nowhere to be found. So I don't wanna hear it. Enjoy your trip you ass hole."

Mercedes hung the phone up but a couple seconds later, it rang again.

"Piss off you ass." She yelled into the phone.

"Ummm ok." Quinn's unsure tone sent calming waves throughout her body.

"Oh I am so sorry Quinn." She said regretting her words.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked concerned with her best friend.

"Just got off of the phone with Sebastian." Mercedes said in a huff. "I cannot believe his stupid dumb idiotic."

Quinn cut her off. "You do realize that those all mean the same thing."

Mercedes let out a laugh and Quinn sighed.

"But I do understand the anger." Quinn exhaled loudly. "Oh by the way thanks for the call I have been up all night worried. You have been gone for hours you know."

Mercedes pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at the time. It was a little after one in the morning. "Quinn you know I'm sorry I meant to call you as soon as I got to the hospital."

"How is he?" Quinn asked wanting to make sure he was really ok.

"He was sleep when I got there." Mercedes said walking towards the window.

"Oh ok. But he's fine?" she asked.

"Yeah they are only keeping him to make sure everything is ok."

Even saying the word she felt a weight being lifted off her. She finally allowed herself to feel the pain of the day. Tears started to form in her eyes but she waved them off.

Quinn exhaled all the anxiety she felt. She sat on the bed looking "So where are you?"

"I will give you one guess." Mercedes said knowing Quinn would never guess.

"What the hospital lobby?" Quinn asked wondering why her best friend sounded so weird.

"Try in one of Sam Evans bedrooms." Mercedes bit her lip as she heard Quinn gasp.

"Shut up lying."

Mercedes looked out the window and sighed.

"I wish I was."

"Girl are you kidding me?" Quinn squealed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. When I got there I was so startled because he grabbed me I fell into a mop bucket. He offered to lend me his shower and as soon as we got to his gorgeous house it started to pour down raining so now we are stuck here until the weather clears."

"Wow you are living every fan of his dream girl."

"It's not a big deal." Mercedes smiled to herself knowing that she didn't believe the words she was saying.

"Not a big deal you are in his house. In his room." Quinn said trying to mask her concern.

"A room, it's bigger than my living room and so beautiful but I bet not his." She said continuing to watch the rain fall outside.

"Actually it is mines. Well the one I sleep in mostly after long practices or road trips. And that is my robe."

Mercedes turned to see Sam standing in front of her; she wiped her eyes as she took him in. heat immediately rushed to her face and body. He was wearing a dark blue robe and he carried a tray with the makings of fresh sandwiches, chips, and glasses filled with orange juice and a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. He smiled at her.

"I know it's not much but the sweatshirt should keep you warm for now and I figured you were hungry."

"Thank you."

She placed the phone she had removed from her ear back up and heard Quinn's voice "Girl is that him? Did he say robe? Are you guys naked what is going on?"

"Quinn I am gonna call you back."

Before Quinn got another word out Mercedes hung up her cell. She wanted to smile but the troubles from the day seemed to have held her and consumed her even more at the sight of him. Tears fell down her face and Sam walked over to her placing the tray on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm sorry it's just so much has happened today. It's just over whelming. Go ahead and finish getting dressed I'm fine."

Even though she said, she was fine Sam pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back then backed away.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of my son, and for helping me out even after I was rude, justifiably rude but rude nonetheless."

"No problem. I can't believe you really just hopped a flight."

"Not without the help of my best friend Quinn, she kept a level head throughout the whole thing cause I was gonna kill the woman at the counter. Today was just a bad day."

"You had a date it couldn't have been that bad."

He saw her shiver rub her hands over her arms. He walked over to the fireplace in the room. He lit it and she smiled.

"I didn't even notice that when I walked into this room."

"Yeah well come on over so you can get warm."

He grabbed the food tray and sat in front of the fire, then he walked over to the vanity opened it and pulled out four big body sized pillows and placed them on the floor. He patted the pillow next to him.

"Come on join me."

She walked over to him and sat next to him. He grinned his sexy grin.

"This house is huge so it takes a while to warm up. I hardly ever keep the heat on."

"I hardly ever get cold I don't know why I am so cold now."

He pulled her closer to him and tried to help warm her up. She shivered again but this time it was from his touch and not the coldness. She pulled away and he smiled.

"I hope you like turkey and cheese. I brought miracle whip, lettuce, and tomatoes in case you wanted to add them to your sandwich."

"Thank you."

She grabbed the knife from the silver serving tray and began to spread the miracle whip over two slices of bread for her and two for Sam. He nodded thanks as she handed them to him. Then she placed the turkey, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes onto the bread and took a bite and smiled.

"You know most people like Hellman's but I am a Miracle Whip kinda girl."

He nodded his mouth full "Miracle whip is all I use."

She swallowed looking at him. "You know I thought you guys had cooks."

"I do have one but it's after one in the morning he's gone by now. Plus I can hold my own in the kitchen."

"Oh really? I would love to taste more sometime."

She grabbed a few of the sour cream and onion chips he had on the tray and placed them into her sandwich. He gave her an inquisitive look.

"Really? Chips on your sandwich? You don't think that's just a little too much."

"Hey don't knock it until you've tried it. It's really good."

She handed him her sandwich and he took a bite then handed it back.

"It's good."

"You're surprised?"

"Well yeah I am. But I see you are full of surprises."

She beamed at the compliment while taking another bite of her sandwich.

"So tell me what happened on your date."

He took another bite of his fully loaded sandwich as she grabbed one of the glasses from the tray and took a sip.

"Honestly I had more fun when my car broke down and I had to walk to the gas station with a sleeping three year old on my back. It's so frustrating to be on a date with a man who was so full of himself. He spent the date talking about how much money he made and the lack of money I made then had the nerve to ask me if I was a tiger in the bed." Sam smiled.

"Well are you?" She looked up at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

And the truth was he really did wanna know. She bit her lower lip, which he noticed she did when she was deep in thought. He took one of her hands in his. He felt a spark consume him. He moved his hand back and took to eating again.

He took a bite of her sandwich. "So how old are you?"

"I am 29. You?"

"30."

"Didn't you just have a birthday like two months ago?"

Sam laughed. "Yes actually I did. So what else do you know about me?"

"Not much but I am loving learning new things about you. Like I would have never taken you for a romantic."

"And what makes you think I am a romantic?"

"A fireplace in your bedroom with pillows…this food if one thought pretty hard this could be a picnic by the fireplace."

"Well I am a romantic but the fireplace came with the house and I use these pillows to make s'mores with Maddie."

She blushed and looked down taking the last bite of her sandwich. They sat in silence for a moment then he glanced at her.

"So were you ever able to get a hold of you ex?"

She sighed. "I was able to get a hold of his secretary. Sebastian is out of town all month. Apparently, after he agreed to take Zack, he was called out of town and instead of telling me, he bought him into your camp. That way he doesn't get to be a dad his son is having fun and I am none the wiser to his attempt to keep screwing me out of money. But hey why should I be surprised that is just the kinda man he is. Then he finally called me back and I just didn't wanna hear any more of his excuses."

"Wow you must really hate him?"

"Actually I don't. I have no feelings for him. Sebastian had been out of our lives for so long that when I think of him it's like a distance memory. It's just an excuse my language but it pisses me off to know that even after seeing how much his son loves him he will still choose work over his child every time."

"So it's been you and Zack by yourselves?"

"Yeah for almost 8 years. Sebastian and I married young got pregnant almost immediately, I gave birth to Zack without him because as soon as I got pregnant he started disappearing. I spent most of our marriage as a single mom because he wanted a leg up at work, but then work took the place of us and pretty soon it became all he wanted. So we divorced and once we did that we were supposed to have joint custody but he wasn't around and he didn't support us. He just got back in Zack's life last year."

"Wow I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry it's over with no big deal. So what about

Madison's mom?"

Mercedes popped a chip in her mouth and Sam picked at his plate.

"She was older than me. I met her when I first was drafted she was a young media rep. and we dated on and off for a couple of months. Then about three months before my 19th birthday she said we were pregnant. Two months after Madison was born she decided she didn't want to be a mom so she gave me sole custody of Maddie and if it wasn't for my parents I don't think I would have been able to handle being a dad and a ball player."

"Well you are doing a great job. I like Maddie she is a great kid."

"She told me how you fixed her hair before service. What I am wondering is why would you do that for a little girl you didn't know?"

"I guess no matter if they are your kids or not you never stop being a mother."

"You know it is so nice to just talk to someone and not have to worry about impressing them. You are a breath of fresh air to me."

"And you are a great distraction. But maybe we should check on the clothes so as soon as this storm stops we can head up to the hospital."

"Are you that bored talking to me?" he asked half expecting her to say yes.

"No of course not." She stood and Sam stood with her. She looked up to him. The view was so breathtaking she didn't mind the strain.

"I am so grateful to you for everything you have done."

"I haven't done a thing."

"But you have. If I would have lost Zack…"

Mercedes felt her face flush as the tears tried to return. She tried to turn away from Sam but he wiped the one tear that dared escape from her left eye. He drew her to him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better with just a hug?"

"My mom used to tell my sisters and me that hugs were very powerful."

Mercedes nodded against him. "I can see that."

She hugged his waist even tighter not wanting let go.

He caressed her hair "I should thank you though."

"For what you have done more than I have. Actually you have done everything."

"You have given me an excuse to be close to you Mercedes. You forgave me for being stupid. I had such a great time with you at Dave and Busters. And after, holding you and dancing with you felt so right. You feel so right in my arms. And that book, it may have seemed liked just a random thank you gift but it touched my heart."

Mercedes just stared at him. She wanted to speak but she couldn't. He moved her hair from her eyes but she pulled away and looked at him. He moved closer to her.

"Mercedes you have this way about you that makes me wanna be around you. You are not like other women I know. And I like that about you."

She smiled knowing he meant what he said. She looked away and Sam turned her face to his.

"Mercedes."

She loved the way he said her name.

"You can call me Mercy. Everyone does."

As they stood in silence, the heat began to rise. Sam knew he shouldn't be this close to Mercedes but he couldn't pull away. Mercedes smiled.

"You have been a lifesaver for me. I appreciate everything you have done for me. And I am sorry about the attitude. It's just I could fall for you and I had to keep myself in check. I was just foolish though to think someone as great as you could be attracted to a woman like me."

"Mercy how could I not be attracted to you?" As she reached her hand up and placed her hair behind her ear and he leaned in towards her, his gaze full of un-denying passion. Mercedes's legs nearly went to jelly as she melted under his glare. Sam finally gave in to the need of placing his lips onto hers. His head descended down to hers and as their lips touched, they both felt a surge of energy flow through them as if they were connected. He pulled his lips away from hers and brushed her earlobe with his tongue. As he gave light kisses down the nape her of neck she quivered. How could she stop him before things got out of hand when her body craved for more? She couldn't find the strength to resist him; her brain had shut off the moment their lips touched.

When his lips returned to claim hers she trembled underneath him, wanting to taste all of him. She clung to his body with her arms tightly, as his tongue fought hers for attention. Sam pulled her down to the pillow in front of the fire while her lips devoured his as if she was a starved animal and he was her long awaited meal. She felt like if she didn't have him she would die but once his hands began to caress and move up her legs she began to doubt herself.

She gently pulled away looking into Sam's eyes and frowned.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I want to so bad but I can't."

Sam removed a strand of hair from her eyes. "It's ok I understand."

"It's just I don't do this. I don't sleep around and we barely know each other."

"Well," Sam said as he gently moved away from her. "How about I take this tray into the kitchen and grab the stuff to make s'mores while you put on the sweatshirt and shorts, we can sit in front of the fire and get to know each other."

"Really?" she asked surprised at his response.

"Yes really. I like you and any chance I get to get to know you I want to take."

He walked out the room as she pulled on his sweatshirt and realized it was like a dress on her, she smiled to herself placing the shorts on. As she sat and got comfortable on the pillows Sam walked into the room carrying a bag of marshmallows and graham crackers in one hand and sticks and chocolate in his other. He had changed into a tee-shirt and shorts as well. He smiled as he moved over to her.

"You look so cute in that."

She blushed and helped him set the food up. He opened his legs and motioned for her to sit between them. She sighed doing as he asked and laid on him. He handed her a stick and she placed one of the big marshmallows onto her stick and his. As they heated up Sam sighed.

"This is new for me."

"New?"

"You not wanting to sleep with me."

"I have no problem sleeping with you but I do with having sex. I see it as more than a passing thing. I am glad I stopped even though it was hard to, my body is still cussing me out."

They laughed and Sam placed his marshmallow onto his chocolate and cracker as Mercedes did the same. She sighed as she took a bite.

"So would this be considered a date?"

Sam smiled behind her. "I would like to think so."

"Good because I am having a great time."

"You actually seem to have let your guard down."

"It's easy when we are like this. This is just what I needed I think and despite what you think it is romantic. Relaxing by the fireplace while a storm is outside."

He took one last bite of his S'more and pulled her closer to him.

"Mercedes tell me something about you no one knows."

"Well umm ok. I am wearing a weave." Sam laughed shaking his head.

"Most women even those who don't need it wear weave I'm talking about something that no one knows or suspects I will even go first…even though I act fearless when I step onto the court and everyone sees me being confident and talented but honestly I am scared each and every time I get on that court." She turned her head and looked up to him.

"Scared about what?" she asked concerned.

"There are so many things that could go wrong, I could get hurt I could hurt someone, I could have a heart attack on the court. That's why I pray before the game. To keep us all safe."

"Wow." Mercedes turned away from him taking in what she just learned. She exhaled deeply leaning completely on Sam.

"When I was sixteen I babysat for a neighbor and her older brother began to stalk me. He followed me around and parked outside my school. He actually tried to grab me but I got away. I don't even wanna know what would have happened had he got me."

Sam sat in silence not knowing what he could say. Mercedes looked at him and turned towards him.

"I thought you fell asleep on me?"

"No I just wow I'm sorry you went through that. Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He got four years for stalking and attempted kidnapping. Once he got out I really didn't keep tabs or anything."

She leaned back against him and yawned. Sam followed suit and laughed.

"They are contagious aren't they? You should get into bed."

"Can't we talk a little longer?" she asked not wanting the evening to end. Talking to Sam was something that made her feel at ease.


	13. Chapter 12 Lazy days and Game nights

I am so glad you guys are loving this! I love the reviews.

* * *

Mercedes felt like a weight had been lifted off of her as she and Sam helped the kids into his Yukon. Sam held the door open for Mercedes and when she was set he shut it and ran to the driver's side.

Zack looked up from the back seat.

"So are we headed back to camp?"

Mercedes looked back at him. "You know what the doctor said. No running around on the court for at least a couple of weeks."

"But."

"No buts." She cut him off. "You took a hard fall. You both should be thanking God."

Zack sat back frowning. "So does that mean we are going home?"

"Your dad isn't gonna be back for another week or so which means you are stuck with me."

"But mom."

"Don't you but me again Zack."

Sam started the car. "So where are we headed?"

"To the camp to get his stuff and then I guess to the airport . See if we can get a flight out."

Sam looked at Zack and gave him a wink before he cleared his throat. "Oh I checked, I was going to surprise you with two tickets but there is a tornado warning all flights are grounded."

"What?"

She said half upset and half relieved not to be leaving. Sam held in his smile.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"I don't know what we are gonna do. We can't stay here?"

Madison smiled. "Why not? We have plenty of room don't we daddy?"

"Yes we do Madison good point."

Mercedes could have sworn she saw a smile glimmer from Sam's eyes. She knew he couldn't control the weather but couldn't shake the feeling that he planned them being stranded. She sighed.

"I don't know."

"What's to know?"

Well let's see I don't know if I can take another day, I don't have any clothes. I just don't."

He cut her off before she could finish making excuses.

"Look why don't we go get these lucky kids their clothes and something to eat and we will figure everything out then."

Mercedes heaved a sigh she didn't have a choice. She placed her seatbelt on as he began to drive. He pulled into a drive in place. Mercedes smiled.

"Swenson's?"

"Yep they have the best Burgers in Ohio. So I talked to the owner and had them build one here."

"Really you own this place?"

"Own it but I don't run it. I bought the land and put it up here as well as the bowling center."

"That is pretty cool."

"Yeah so you wanna prove me right?"

"Sure why not?"

She tried to suppress a smile as he rolled down the window and turned his lights on. He ordered for them saying he knew what they liked. And from what Mercedes tasted he did. Mercedes couldn't lie those burgers were amazing. The blend of spices and sweetness was doing something to her taste buds. She rolled her eyes in pleasure and Sam looked amused. She smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to see someone enjoying good food."

Madison popped her head from the back seat. "Daddy, can Zack and I go to the game room in the bowling alley?"

"Sure we will be right behind you."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a stack of bills. He handed her a twenty-dollar bill.

"Ten for you and ten for Zack."

Madison took the money and she and Zack ran away from the car and Mercedes grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. Sam frowned.

"Awww I was hoping I could wipe that for you." He leaned in closer.

"With my lips of course I bet that sandwich tastes even better mixed with your lips."

She felt a flirty giggle escape before she could stop it. She took another sip of her California drink and wiped her mouth again with the napkin. Sam looked at her and knew this was what he wanted. Being with her and the kids felt like a family to him and he needed to keep that feeling. She opened her door and stepped out the car. Sam walked over to her and they walked into the bowling alley together.

"I loved that California it was really good."

"Glad you like it. It's just grape juice; lemon juice and Canada dry but they mix it with something else, I can't reveal that to you,, it's a family secret."

"Oh family huh?"

"Yep but if you were a part of the family then maybe I could tell you."

She looked at him wondering if he was joking or not. She didn't want to risk it by asking so she continued to look forward.

"The weather seems alright now I don't understand why we are grounded."

"We just have to wait until the watch is over."

"But Zack and I have nowhere to stay. I have no clothes, I am walking around in a date night dress and heels, I have to buy two plane tickets I don't have the money for this."

"We'll let me take care of it."

"No. thank you but no. it's not gonna happen like that."

"Like what?"

"I take care of us not anyone else. I wouldn't even let my parents give more than little gifts."

"Where are your parents anyway I am surprised you didn't call them." "They are actually in Lagos, Africa right now. Visiting my brother."

"Your brother? I can't believe I didn't even ask you if you had siblings."

"It's ok. My brother is doing Doctors without borders. So they went with his wife and two girls to set him up."

"Wow. So stay here."

"Why are we back on this?"

"Because I want you to stay with me. I want you and Zack to be ok and with my help. Let me do this."

"If this is because of last night and this morning..."

"Of course it's about last night and this morning. I like you and I want to help so stop being stubborn and let me help you."

Mercedes looked over to the game room and smiled as she saw Zack and Madison dancing together on dance dance revolution. She almost lost her balance as she was pushed out the way by a group of young women and men begging for pictures and autographs from Sam. She stood and laughed shaking her head. Sam looked at her his eyes apologizing but Mercedes brushed her face and waved off his apologies. She found it sweet him posing for pictures and giving autographs. He made sure he got to every fan. Twenty minutes later he walked over to Mercedes and the kids. Mercedes smiled.

"They really love you here huh?"

"Yes they do. And I love them."

She grabbed a seat facing the arcade.

"I guess Zack isn't ready to leave yet. I can call my job and take off tomorrow. I don't work this weekend."

"Oh you plan on staying throughout the weekend?"

"I did not say that." She said blushing at her comment and his.

"You know what I am thinking? I think we should go to the movies."

Mercedes shook her head and laughed.

"You don't quit do you?"

"Nope so what do you say?"

"I say ok. But I wanna earn my keep so let me at least make dinner or something."

"Ok well we can go to the store pick you up something's for you to wear."

He leaned in closer to her.

"Maybe a sexy teddy for you to wear, while you're dancing for me?"

"Wow you are so."

"Sexy, amazing, sensual."

"Conceited. You really think you are that irresistible?"

"You thought so last night…and this morning." She tried not to smile.

"Oh no don't hide the smile. I know you thoroughly enjoyed y ourself."

"I'm not gonna say I didn't. Because Lord knows I did. But this right here can't happen."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"Actually I don't. We are both adults who want to enjoy each other. I like you and I know you like me. So I don't see the problem."

Mercedes gave up the fight of trying to correct him. A big part of her was glad he spoke to her the way he did. Was so glad he made her feel so beautiful just by looking at her. But the small part of her knew it was too good to be true. There was no way Sam Evans was as interested in her as he is letting on and it broke her heart knowing this. As they gathered the kids and got back to the car Sam smiled. He didn't know why when he was around Mercedes he felt so complete. He wasn't ready to give that feeling up. He wasn't ready to let her walk out of his life. He wanted to get to know her better he wanted her.

* * *

Sam knocked the door and smiled when Mercedes opened it wearing his light blue robe. Sam shook his head and frowned.

"I see you have just over taken my robe."

"I like it. I can't believe I slept in it's already 10am."

"Yeah I know but you deserve a break I know you take care of everyone so I wanted to let you rest."

"Well thanks. So where are the kids?"

"I hope you don't mind but my mom felt so bad about the kids missing camp that she wanted to take them somewhere special so she's taking them to Carowinds with dad."

Mercedes smiled "that's fine I know your mom will take care of Zack like she will Maddie."

"Yeah so there is food on the table. I am about to work out then do a couple of laps in the pool you can come watch if you want."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause I look good wet."

Sam left and Mercedes smiled. She walked down to the kitchen to grab a plate and smiled as Sam had set her up a plate in the nook wrapped in saran wrap and next to it was his laptop so she could continue writing. She shook her head loving the way he made her feel at home. After eating she wrote for a little while not needing inspiration because Sam was certainly was an amazing inspiration. As she wrote her phone rang. She frowned at seeing Sebastian's name pop up.

"Sebastian what do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were still in Charleston? I had to hear it from my mom."

"Should I have?"

"Yes I wanted to see our son." He said sternly.

"Sebastian we tried that remember you chose work."

"Why are you still in Charleston anyways he was released yesterday can't afford a flight home?" he said smugly.

"Actually we are staying with a friend."

"What friend?" he asked wondering.

"Now that is none of your business."

"If my son is with you it is."

She laughed into the phone. "Oh wow you almost sounded like a concerned parent."

"Who do you know that lives here?" he demanded

"I am gonna go."

"Don't tell me the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" she said before she could stop herself.

"About you and Sam Evans. I saw the article about you and him a couple of weeks ago."

"Good bye Sebastian."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Mercedes refused to let him get the best of her; she exhaled deeply before she responded.

"Look your son is not here and won't be anytime soon so if you need to talk to him we will be home sometime tomorrow."

"He's using you. He said it himself he took you out because he felt sorry for you. A man like him will never be with a woman like you."

She hung up not wanting to hear anymore. As she tossed the phone down she heard splashing. Mercedes looked out the window and saw Sam swimming his laps she wanted to join him and not let what Sebastian said get to her. She looked in the closet at the swimming suit Sam made her buy. He said "if you're staying at my house for the weekend you need a suit." It was an all-black dress suit that tied around her neck. She still felt self-conscious but for some reason it didn't matter when she was around Sam. As she stepped out of her room and went to the back she couldn't deny she was falling in love with his house.

When Sam gave her the official tour of his home she loved it immediately. His half acre which included five bedrooms, four and a half baths, a game room, office, sunroom, attic, media room, living room, dining room and kitchen was spacious and homey. The spiral staircase that took her to each level of the home, which was decorated tastefully and sent off a peaceful atmosphere brought life into the home.

She walked from her room towards the kitchen. She nearly squealed when she walked into his kitchen, she wanted to take it home with her. With his new appliances, Granite Island, and a eat in nook she felt at home. The back door led out to the enclosed patio which was the size of his living room and dining room combine.

A ceiling fan stood at the height of the room and the patio made a beautiful home for a built in the wall grill, a mini kitchen and a few patio furniture. She opened the screen door from the patio at exited towards the back yard, as she passed the gazebo she was greeted by as she could only describe an Oasis. His Tiki bar stood to the right of his infinity pool. She was amazed when she saw it because the design was something she had never seen before. How the water spilling over the back wall gave the illusion of an infinite river vanishing into the distance.

There were small steps hidden under the water that provided access to the pool and with the blue tile floors mixed with the light blue walls it allowed for a very beautiful site when the sun and moon hit the water. On the other side of the pool was a short wall with water falling down which created an out of the way waterfall. Surrounding the pool was old-fashioned English plants like roses and ivy's created the impressions of a secret garden. Mercy walked outside and as before immediately felt they were on their own private island.

She placed her feet into the water and watched Sam swim expertly. His strokes were strong and forceful. How was it that everything that man did, she got aroused by? Sam finished a lap at the other side of his 10 foot pool and swam over to the shallow end where Mercedes was sitting. She smiled as she tossed him the inflatable ball and he made basket in the waterside all white hoop attached to the pool. He was right he did look so good wet. He swam around her and smiled.

"Come in the water is great."

She shook her head. "Yeah no I'm good."

"Come on. Do a few laps with me." He said grabbing her arms.

"No." she said flatly pulling her arms away from him.

"Why not?"

"Because if you must know I cannot swim."

He began to laugh "everyone can swim."

"No everyone can't, because I can't."

He looked at her seeing she was serious. "Well how about I teach you. I was a lifeguard in high school. I needed extra cash."

"Yeah no thank you."

"Come on."

"Sam no."

He pulled her into the water with him as she struggled to get away from him. She screamed as she fell into the water grabbing for Sam. Sam laughed and pulled her up to him. As she struggled he pulled her deeper into the water.

"Come on stop struggling you're gonna be ok."

"Dude look I am not ok with this I have a real fear of drowning. And you just seriously tried to mess up my hair do you know how long it took me to do it?"

"What it's just hair."

"No it's not just hair ok I wear weave which means I don't like getting it wet and if it comes out I am going to blame you."

Sam laugh still holding her. "I will take responsibility for your hair and I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

She looked up to him, saw the sweetness in his eyes, and knew he would never let anything happen to her.

"Ok."

He led her to the middle of the pool.

"Ok the first thing you want to do is float."

"Float?"

"Yes you just let go and you will float."

"Dude just because your feet are touching the ground and you feel safe doesn't mean that I do."

"Will you stop thinking and just let go." She let go and he held her back as she floated.

"See it's not that hard."

She pulled herself up and smiled.

"Ok so I can float whoopty do."

"Ok now I am gonna pull you and you are gonna kick your feet."

"Ok."

As they swam around the pool, Mercedes felt so relaxed. She laughed as she got on his back and he swam her around. As they swam to the edge of the pool Sam held himself and her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they wadded in the water and his back was against the edge.

"You are a great teacher and swimmer."

"You're a great student."

She looked him in his eyes, and couldn't get pass the compassion she saw in them, Compassion that never left no matter the time of day or his mood. She pulled his lips to hers and closed her eyes as he took her tongue into his mouth. As emotions ran through her body all she could think was "God let me have this man" she began to throb as her nipples hard. He kissed her neck and she felt him rise under the water. She knew if she didn't stop, they would be going at it in the pool, stopping was easier said, than done.

The moment she pulled her lips away from his he went to her neck and started grinding against her. He turned them around so that her back took his place against the edge of the pool and he removed his swim trunks. He untied her suit from around her neck and began playing with her taut nipples. He slightly brushed his teeth across them causing her to moan his name.

He pushed her suit aside as he submerged himself into her. Mercedes's head went back as pleasure over took her whole body. As they rocked to the waves and smacked in the water Mercedes tried to control her moans. Sam knew every hot spot every tender zone on her body and he sent tingles up her spine as he worked himself in her. No matter how many times he got to taste her or feel her it was never enough. Every time just made him hungrier for more. He wanted her and had to have her as his. Gripping her thighs tighter, he thrust harder. "You feel so good, mercy. Scream my name for me, I love how it rolls off your lips."

"Sam…so good don't stop please." She begged as he continued pleasing her. He loved being inside of her, so warm, so tight. He felt himself about to reach his climax and she was on the verge of hers when suddenly he stopped. Mercedes looked at him begging him to finish but he pulled out of her reluctantly. Mercedes saw the look on his face and realized that while they were in the heat of the moment they forgot to use protection. Even though she had the IUD, she still was glad he stopped himself.

"Baby I'm sorry but I promise I will make it up to you." He said kissing the nape of her neck.

"Oh and how are you gonna do that." She asked kissing his neck.

He pulled her over to the stairs and walked her out of the pool. They grabbed the towels Sam had laid out and he wrapped his around his naked waist. After reaching for his trunks, he led her into the house and to his room. He sat her on the bed, and lit a few of the candles he had placed around the room then turned on his IPod Shuffle and opened his drawer.

"I bought these yesterday figured we could try them out. But first a shower,"

He helped her out of her swimsuit and led her to the shower. With pleasing her on his mind he washed her being careful not to miss any spot with the loofah and then his lips. He allowed her to clean him long enough to make sure he removed all of the chlorine and then he led her to the room and preceded to dry her off. As he laid her on the bed, he opened the box and Mercedes saw a bunch of oil bottles.

"Now let's try Midnight Passion."

He opened it and poured some onto his hand. Mercedes shivered as the coolness from the water and the warmness from the oil took over her body. As his big strong hands caressed her back, her body started to tremble. His hands went up to her shoulders and down pass her backside. He placed his knees on each side of her and began rubbing the sides of her breast. Mercedes loved the feel of his hands around her body.

It aroused her and relaxed her at the same time. Sam bent down and kissed her neck.

"Mercedes you are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. I want you."

"I'm right here."

He flipped her over and still straddling her he began to caress her breast with the tips of his fingers as he sat back on his knees over her.

"That's not what I am talking about even though I want you in that way too. Mercedes I want you to be mines I want to have you for myself take you out be with you and see what happens."

As much as she loved hearing those words out of his mouth, she knew it was only a matter of time before he got bored with her, so instead of answering him she pulled his lips down to hers. Sam wanted an answer but he figured he could wait a couple of hours for it.

As the day went on Sam loved just lounging around the house. There were very few times when he had a day where there was nothing to do. He smiled over to a napping Mercedes and loved the way she slept against him. Her arms wrapped around his chest and her head on his shoulder. Her feet, wrapped between his legs. Her soft snore brought a smile to his face. His phone rang and she awoke. He grabbed it apologizing to her.

"Mercy I am so sorry." She stretched out.

"It's ok."

Sam pushed the talk button.

"Hello."

"What are you doing?" Finn's voice boomed over the speaker.

"Nothing just relaxing." He said with a yawn.

"Is Ms. Mercedes still there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well Rachel wants to know if you guys wanted to come over because we are off from practice today. We are having a game night. Your sister will be there."

"Where is Brandon going?"

"I guess over Chad's parents. Come on." Sam put the phone down.

"Ok so Rachel and Finn are having a game night and want us to come. And before you say yes my sister and her husband will be there."

"I would love to go. Maybe we girls can show you guys a thing or two."

Sam held the phone back up.

"Ok we are in. she's already talking smack so beware."

"Ok we will see you in a little while." Sam hung up and looked at Mercedes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying."

She smiled.

"You are welcome."

Three kisses and a change of clothes later they drove up Finn's gated driveway. His house was beautiful just as beautiful as Sam's. It was a little more private than Sam's was with woodlands surrounding the house with a wraparound drive way the gorgeous Spanish style home. They walked up to the mahogany door and Mercedes jumped as the cooper lanterns popped on from each side of the door. Sam held her hand.

"It's ok they come on automatically and don't be nervous they are going to love you."

Rachel opened the door with a smile wearing a simple baby blue sundress. Mercedes shook her head.

"Rachel only you can take a simple dress and make it look like you belong on America's next top model."

"Mercy I think I love you."

She escorted them in. Mercedes glanced around the Gorgeous American Black Walnut flooring off of the main foyer and smiled as she noticed most of the walls had mahogany panels on them. Even though Sam said it was causal Mercedes was glad she stayed away from jeans and wore a sleeveless dress which has an abstract burst print and surplice v-neckline. The flounced high to low hemline and beaded detail made her shape look curvier than she thought it would. She hated the dress until Sam had her try it on. She wore beige heeled sandals and light makeup because Sam said she was too beautiful to be loaded with eyeliner and blush.

Mercedes couldn't keep her eyes off of Sam who wore beige khaki shorts and a collared white with dark blue striped shirt. He reminded Mercedes of Quinn's husband. As they walked into the living room, Stacy and Chad greeted them.

Mercedes saw Mary all up and through Stacy. She had the same facial features but her light brown eyes belonged to her father. Stacy's hair was blonde wit. She wore a red spaghetti strapped sundress with matching sandals. Chad on the other hand looked like a manly man. His broad shoulders were covered with a Black buttoned down collared shirt covering a wife beater. He wore dark blue jeans and all black Nike's. Stacy smiled at her.

"So you are the famous Mercedes? It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you so much. It's nice to meet you too."

"That's my husband Chad. There are two more couples due in then we play."

"So what are we playing?" Mercedes asked smiling.

"Battle of the Sexes. It's a grudge match because the guys won last time." Stacy frowned.

"Well we can't let that happen again. So let's start strategizing."

Stacy smiled.

"Rachel you were right. I like her."

"Told you so."

"Knock Knock."

Mercedes looked up and noticed two other couples walking into the house. As they were all introduced, the women went to the kitchen. Mercedes liked the ladies; they were nothing like she thought. Brandi who was 5'6 and a plus sized model wore her hair in a high ponytail. She was a dark ebony color with blue eyes. Mercedes didn't know if they were real or not but it worked for her. Maggie stood at 5'1 her olive shaped eyes were green. Her long red hair flowed over her shoulders in soft curls.

"Ok we cannot let the guys beat us again." Mercedes smiled.

"Ok well if I remember correctly battle of the sexes is all about knowing what the men would usually know." Shelby smiled.

"Yes except this time we are playing name that song battle of the sexes."

Mercedes scrunched up her face.

"Wait so we have to know songs sung by men?"

"Yes and they have to know how to songs by women."

As the women took the food into the living room, the guys jumped up to help. Mercedes smiled, she thought for sure she would go home hungry but they had chicken wings and subs. Chips and cookies. Pops and beer. They even had Vegan and Vegetarian choices. Mercedes didn't drink but she knew she would enjoy her night. As Rachel stepped up to start the game, Mercedes smiled over Sam. Stacy held up her hands as Sam moved closer to kiss Mercedes.

"Not that I don't love to see my brother so in awe of a woman but this is war."

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Ok ladies let's start this off with a win. Remember after I press the girl's button we have 20 seconds to answer."

She pressed the girl's button and the music started. "Back in school we used to dream about this every day. Could it really happen? Or do dreams just fade away." Mercedes stood up.

"I know its Motown Philly by Boys to Men."

Stacy and Brand looked at each other. "You sure?"

Maggie smiled. "She's right!"

As the DVD gave her the answer, the girls jumped up in celebration. Sam looked over to the guys.

"I guess I should have told you guys Mercedes's nickname is The Music Encyclopedia." Mercedes smiled.

"You guys are going down!"


	14. Chapter 13 One Day at a time

Back to present

* * *

Mercedes watched as Sam slammed in another dunk. He was on fire. And after every dunk, he glanced up at her and smiled. Mercedes couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She was impressed and aroused at every dunk, block, and rebound he put up. Quinn shoved her jokingly.

"I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do. I know you still love him it's too hard for you not too."

"Love. I should have just left when I had the chance. But no we had to stay with him. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you wanted him to beat it up again."

"Quinn! I swear Noah has made you so crass!" Mercedes shoved her back.

"What you know it's true."

"It was too much Quinn. All the lies and the letters, being put in magazines, the speculations."

"I understand but it wasn't his fault. He has a life in the spot light. You had to have known."

"How could I know? I didn't know that while Zack and I were there someone was taking pictures and running stories on me. You know it broke my heart when they called me his plus sized beauty."

"At least they called you beautiful."

"Ha small comfort. I should have ended it that day. The day I left I should have cut all ties with him."

"Why didn't you?" she questioned.

"I tried too… but when I looked into his eyes it was just him and me and that was enough for me. We were only supposed to be friends. Friends. Quinn I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Mercedes looked back down to the court and tried turn away but couldn't. As the second Quarter ended Sam looked up at Mercedes still overwhelmed that she was there. As he walked into the locker room he couldn't lose the image of her beautiful face. She looked stunning. He sat down and grabbed a towel. As he wiped his face he couldn't help but think back to the first game Mercedes had ever attended.

* * *

20 months earlier

* * *

Mercedes placed the crest whiting strips over her teeth and opened her mouth wide then ran her tongue across her teeth as she readjusted the Bluetooth phone piece in her ear. She placed the phone on her hip.

"You know Quinn these strips do seem to work."

"I told you. So what are you doing today?"

"I dunno. With Zack over Derrick's I have the house to myself. I might grab some food and watch the game."

"I can't believe after all this time you guys spent together you guys still aren't official yet?." Quinn said picking at her nails.

"Quinn I told you we are just having fun. I don't expect anything from him and he doesn't expect anything from me."

"Who are you fooling? You feel something for that man I know you do. I mean you did sleep with him how many times has it been?"

"Quinn stop."

"Then be honest with me."

Mercedes walked into the living room and plopped on her couch.

"Ok since you won't drop it…he has asked me to be with him officially but." Mercedes let her voice trail off. She didn't really have a good reason for not being with him other than she was scared.

"But what? He is fine, he is smart and rich."

"Quinn, Sam Evans is a superstar and I know he is busy. I understand that while he has a life, he wants me in it but how can I? We don't spend enough time together and I don't wanna be alone in a relationship again."

"So you just keep telling him no?" Quinn questioned.

"I told him we would talk about it the next time we saw each other." Mercedes grabbed her nail polish and began to paint her nails.

"And you have no intention on talking to him?"

"I don't see why I need to ruin what we have."

"Why would you ruin it by being with him?"

Someone knocked on her door. She put the cap back on and stood up.

"Hold on Q someone is at my door."

"I am not buying that answer the question."

"I am serious hold on."

Mercedes walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey."

She stood at the door stunned and in shocked with her mouth wide open. She shut the door in his face.

"Mercy who is it?"

"Quinn its Sam."

"Sam? Where?"

"Outside my door."

Quinn screamed through the phone as Mercedes removed the ear piece.

"He's there? Mercy talk to me."

Sam knocked again. "Mercy open the door."

Mercedes exhaled then opened the door.

"Sam?"

The phone long forgotten Mercedes felt she was dreaming. Sam smiled down to her with his hands behind his back.

"You forgot about me already we just talked this morning?" he asked smiling.

Mercedes snapped out of it.

"Yeah and you didn't tell me you would stop by."

"Good to see you too. Are you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh yeah come in."

He walked into the apartment and she took a whiff of his scent. He smelled so good. She shut the door and turned towards him. He looked so good wearing a pair of Khaki's and a Sweater. She looked away biting her lips. He came up behind her.

"These are for you."

He handed her a dozen pink roses. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you…but what are you doing here? Don't you have a game tonight?"

"You really think I would come down here without seeing you?"

"How did you get here?"

"I have my ways."

She looked him up and down and felt heat rise from within her. She stepped back from him.

"Let me put these in some water."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vase. Sam walked around the small apartment and smiled.

"So how have you been?"

"I'm ok. Just studying on my day off."

"Where's Zack?"

"Over a friends for the day. How are you? And Madison? The family?"

"I'm ok. So is everyone else. Maddie told me to tell you hi."

She arranged the flowers in the Vase. It was at that point she realized that she was a total mess. She had her hair pushed up into a pony tail, a mud mask on her face and she was wearing her pajamas. They were yellow with little seals kissing. And if that wasn't bad enough she had the crest whitening strips in her mouth. She turned in horror.

"Can you give me a moment and let me change."

"Why do you need to change?"

"I know you see me…I'm a mess." He walked towards her.

"I think you look cute." He said pulling her to him

"Let me at least wash my face."

She pulled away from him as she walked to her rest room. Sam smiled after her. He had never seen a more beautiful sight then Mercedes in the morning. Even though she was wearing something on her face and the cutest pajamas, he couldn't stop finally feeling complete when he was near her. He walked around her living room and sat down on her maroon loveseat. Mercedes walked into the bathroom and shut the door. As she looked in the mirror and it was worse than she thought. She took off her glasses as she turned on the water.

She grabbed a wash cloth off the towel rack and placed it under the water. As she exhaled she scrubbed her face removing all of the dried mud on her face. Once done she removed the whitening strips, rinsed out her mouth and brushed her hair. She felt her phone vibrate on her hip and grabbed the Bluetooth headset she placed on her shirt.

"Quinn let me call you back."

"He's there?"

"Yes let me call you back."

She hung up and walked out the bathroom. Sam walked over to her desk as she walked over to him.

"This is a nice place you have here." He said smiling.

"It works for us. I didn't need anything big or flashy I just needed something in a nice area where we could be safe."

"That's what's up."

She turned towards him and sighed. "So why are you really here?"

"What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and stood firm. "I mean you have to have a reason for being here on game day."

He moved closer to her. "I missed you and it's been a month since I have seen you."

"You have been busy."

"I know and I am sorry but you deserve so much more than phone calls. And that is why I came over here to see you."

"I see." She moved towards the loveseat and sat down.

"Come on we both agreed that we would cool it until the media died down. And they have."

"I know. It's just really hard being compared to all your so called love interests."

"You had every right to be upset about that I still am." He moved next to her and sat down he pulled her hand in his but she pulled hers away.

"Yeah so ok shouldn't you be at practice before the game?"

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind I have thought about you a lot and I just wanted to come here and see you. I missed you and I know you missed me."

He stood and drew her up to him. He was so addicting that she couldn't resist him. As he caressed her face she realized she was powerless against his defenses. His lips moved to hers and couldn't help but feel like she was back where she belonged. When their lips touched Mercedes felt a burst of electricity flow between her and him. As his lips parted and she felt his tongue flick hers she went weak in the knees. Gathering her thoughts she pulled away from him and stepped back wiping her mouth.

"Ok. Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Well it was great seeing you again. You should be getting back." He stared at her.

"Wait what?"

She backed away from him a little more.

"You came over here just so you could have sex with me again it's what you do and I just don't feel like doing that right now."

"What?" he couldn't help but feel hurt by her assumption.

She noticed the flicker of pain appear across his face and but couldn't stop feeling hurt herself at the thought of being just a booty call to him. "Nice touch coming to me for once though."

He held up his hand. "Whoa; now who is jumping to conclusions?"

"If that's not why you are here then tell me why you're here?" He sat on her love seat.

"I wanted to talk to you."

She placed her hands on her hips. "About?"

"I want you to come to the game with me."

"Come to the game?"

"Yeah the game tonight, I want you to come as my guest."

She sat next to him and looked towards him. "You want to take me to a game? But we agreed since we are friends it would be stupid to feed into the rumors."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Ok talk." She said trying to control the emotions creeping through her body.

"Mercedes you are nothing I am used to."

She glanced down to the ground knowing what was coming next. "I get that I mean I have seen the type of girls you are into."

"I'm into you Mercedes."

She looked back up to him. "You're what?"

"I am into you. I really wanna be with you and I want you to stop stalling and be with me."

She raised up and walked to the window in her living room. "Me? Why?"

"Why not?"

"There is a laundry list of reasons."

"What's up with that?" he sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean?"

He stood and moved closer to her. "I hear you talk about how wonderful Quinn is and your friends but never about how wonderful you are. Don't you realize how amazing you really are?"

"What I realize is that you are only here to get something from me and I think you need to leave."

She turned towards the door and bean to walk towards it.

"You know what I am here for something…I am here to get you all of you. I told you I want to be with you. Why is that so had to believe. It's like you're afraid to be totally honest with me about what you're feeling."

"What?"

"I know you want to be with me like I want you so just tell me the truth why are you pushing me away?"

"Just go ok."

"No not until you tell me what you are feeling."

Mercedes opened the door. "Get out!"

"You don't want me to get out."

"GET OUT!"

He walked to her and slammed the door pushing her up against it and taking her lips back into his. His mouth explored hers and she was a slave to his touch. She needed him but knew she had to fight her feeling. She had to fight the pleasure she felt when his strong hands glided up her back and she pushed him away from her.

"No stop!"

"Why do you keep pulling away from?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want you to hurt me." She said forcefully moving him away from her so that she could gather her thoughts.

"Why would I hurt you?"

Mercedes felt tears brim her eyes but before she could wiped them Sam kissed them away. "Tell me why would I hurt you?"

"Sam you are this amazingly famous sexy man who has gotten me to let my guard down. I love talking to you and those texts you send make me feel so special. Never have I had a guy send me texts every morning just because he likes me."

"So what's the problem?"

She wiped a lone tear that fell from the pool brimming around her eyes. "Guys like you don't date girls like me. I am not your type I don't belong in your world. And there is a huge possibility that you will hurt me." More tears fell from her eyes but she continued to express herself she needed him to see why they would never work. "I don't want to be hurt. I don't wanna be left alone and heartbroken having to pick up the pieces of my life. I have a son to think about and you have a daughter. There is something about you that pulls me to you but I am sorry I can't be with you."

"You can't or you won't?"

He said as he tried to pull her back to him she moved away but he stood firm he pulled her hand to his lips then kissed it. Then he wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted her chin.

"Mercedes all I am asking is a chance to be with you, a chance to get to know you, a chance to date you."

"And how is that supposed to work? I am in Fort Lauderdale and you are in Charleston."

"We will make it work. I know we can. I will do anything I can to be with you."

"It's not gonna work."

She lowered her head but he lifted it back up to meet his. "You haven't even given it a chance and that is all I am asking. Please we can make this work. Come to the game tonight."

"And then what?"

"We will take it one day at a time."

"Can Quinn come?"

"You can bring whoever you want."

She leaned back against the door and stalled for a moment.

"One day at a time seems pretty good to me."

Sam smiled as he pulled her lips to his. He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her up to him.

"Ok now that we cleared all that up…where is the bedroom?"

She laughed as she tried to pull away from him. He picked her up in search for the bed.


	15. Chapter 14 Is it Love?

These Reviews give me life I promise! I love you guys, stay blessed and enjoy

* * *

Sam wanted to show off for Mercedes. Knowing she was watching his every move only made him play harder and score more? Mercedes jumped up with Quinn as Sam slammed the ball into the net. He hung on the rim for a second then let go and landed on his feet. Watching Sam play was so exciting. She loved the seeing him run and up and down the court, the way he seemed to just know where the ball was made Mercedes feel he made the right choice in playing ball.

By the end of the game she wanted to run onto the court and congratulate him but she knew she couldn't. So she and Quinn walked out to the car. As they were leaving Sam smiled up to her and walked off the court and into the locker room. He wanted to change and leave as soon as possible. As he was about to leave he was surrounded by cameras.

"Sam over here!"

"Sam great game."

"Sam do you think you guys are gonna take it all the way?" Sam put his hands in the air.

"Thank you guys we had a great time out there and I do think that we can get to the end and take it home ."

"Sam you played a great game tonight. 21pts, 14 rebounds and 10 blocks your first triple double of the season. How do you feel about that?"

"It's a great feeling we are only eight games into the season and have won six of eight. I think we are making a statement."

"So what do you think about Sunday's game? Last season they were your biggest competitors."

"I think it's going to be a great game. We are looking forward to a great season."

"How do you feel about how well your team worked together tonight?"

"I think after three years of having the majority of the same players is really working in our favor. And with the new blood doing as great as they are it makes it easier to play hard. Like we say play hard or go home."

"Sam what do you think about the rumor."

"Please before you finish you know I don't listen to rumors and I don't care to comment on them. Now if you will excuse me I should get changed."

After returning to the locker room and changing into his coat and tie, Sam walked out of the locker room and to the parking lot. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mercedes's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful where are you?"

"Getting ready to leave."

"Oh can I see you before I leave?"

"I dunno what's in it for me?" she teased.

"You get to see me."

"Oh well in that case turn around."

Sam turned and smiled as he saw Mercedes standing next to her 2002 Black Hyundai Accent. He walked over to her and pulled her to him. She put her hands up in protest.

"Someone will see."

"So." He pulled her lips to his and she allowed him to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and Quinn cleared her throat.

"Can't you guys wait till you take me home or something?" Mercedes smiled and looked at Sam.

"Can I take you home?"

Sam put her down and frowned.

"I have a flight to catch in a couple of hours."

"Oh."

"Don't do that please."

"Do what?"

"Look at me like that. I know it's tough but we are gonna take this one day at a time remember?"

"I know. So we are just going to have to make this time enjoyable."

"Oh I know how we can do that."

He pulled her to him again and Quinn sighed.

"Again can you do that after I am gone?"

* * *

Fifteen months earlier

* * *

"We're here!" Mercedes said beaming.

"Mercy!"

Madison ran to Mercedes and hugged her. Mercedes smiled as Sam put the bags on the floor. Zack walked in the house and smiled.

"Maddie!"

She hugged him.

"Zack dad finished the indoor game room. He added so many more cool things we now have bowling, basketball, a pool table, WII, PS3, 360 and all the games come on."

Zack ran after Maddie and Mary walked out the living room with her purse. She hugged Mercedes.

"How was the flight?" Mary asked loving how her son who was in a bad mood all week seemed to beam now. Mercedes exhaled.

"It wasn't bad, how are you doing?"

"I am really glad you are here."

"I am glad to be here. This should be a fun Thanksgiving."

"Well I know you guys are gonna have a good time. Sam said he wanted Thanksgiving dinner here. So Stacy and I will bring the food over and cook."

Mercedes lit up at the thought of having a big family dinner. "Can I help I am used to cooking."

"Sam mentioned you might want to help. I say the more the merrier."

"So what do you guys usually cook?"

"Turkey, ham, Mac and cheese, sweet potato and some other things depending on who decides to come. We usually have around thirty family members over and Sam says Quinn and her family are coming?"

"Yes they should be here tomorrow."

"Great I can't wait to meet your best friend. How old are her kids?"

"Seven and four."

"Well we have a few other kids in the family. And with Maddie and Zack they should have fun."

"Ok. Well just let me know when you want to go to the store."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mary smiled a wide smile. She really liked Mercedes. Everything about this woman said down to earth and sweet. What made things better was Sam being so taken with her. Her son was in love and Mary was glad the woman was Mercedes. Sam reached around her waist and smiled as Mercedes picked up her bags.

He took the duffle bag and suitcase from her and walked towards the bedroom. Mercedes followed him to the bedroom and smacked him on the behind as he placed her bag on the bed. She walked over to it and opened it as Sam stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so glad you are here." He said kissing her neck.

"I am glad too. I needed this break I mean I love my job but I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. So very very much." He rubbed her shoulders. "Your shoulders are so tense. Maybe I should de-stress you."

She turned towards him and moved him towards the bed. She sat him on it then moved to his lap.

"If you are really willing to get rid of all this stress then I could use a kiss."

She wrapped her arms around him and took his lips to hers. She was over taken by the pleasure that he gave her. He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"I need to tell you something."

She pulled herself off of him and began to take her clothes out of her suitcase. "Ok what?"

"Mercy I know we have only known each for about six months but I have fallen head over heels in love with you."

"What?"

"I love you Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes turned towards him and felt a tear descend from her left eye. She heard the words leave her lips and love surrounded her heart and soul, she saw in his eyes that his words were true, he really did love her. And she loved him. She moved closer to him and tried to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to fall. This was something she had never felt before. She felt tears of joy fall from her face.

"I love you too Sam. I really do. I didn't want to but it happened anyways."

"I hate being apart from you. I hate missing you as much as I do. I love Zack as much as I know you love Maddie."

"I do love her and your whole family."

"But-"

"But what?"

Mercedes pulled her hands away from him.

"But what Sam? I thought we were doing well. I let my guard down and we made time to see each other every chance we get."

"We are calm down."

"Did you bring me all the way over here to break up with me? After you tell me you love me?"

"No will you listen to me."

Mercedes stood by the door with her arms folded. She let the tears fall but didn't care, that great feeling she had in her had left her and was replaced with sadness.

"First I need you to listen to me. If this is about that article I read it and I honestly don't care. I knew going into this that people would try to pull me into something that may or may not be true. I just have to accept it and I can. I know I am not the ideal woman."

"Wait what?"

"Your ideal woman, someone who has that model figure and who won't hinder you. That's why I have been working on myself because I want to be a woman who is worthy of a man like you. I don't want to let fear ruin what this is."

"And what makes you think that you are not worthy of me Mercedes when I look into your eyes I know you are it for me. You are this incredible woman. I see how you have come back from having your heart broken. Your ex cheated on you and treated you like you didn't deserve to be loved. I am not worthy of you." Sam pulled her to him.

"I know you like the simple things in life. While most women would want a big commotion about this I know that you would prefer it to stay between you and me. I love that about you. I love that you freely express yourself I love that you love me. I love how you treat my daughter. It's like you get me in a way no one ever has."

He pulled out a small box and she knew she had to be seeing things. He got down on one knee and she backed away from him tears flowing freely now.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"I know Christmas is a month away but I wanted to give you an early Christmas present."

He opened the box and she gasped as she saw the three carat Princess cut three stone Diamond Ring. Sam moved closer to her.

"I feel like I wasn't complete until I met you. It may sound corny but it's true. I love you so much so will you be my wife."

"Me?" was the only thing she could get out of her mouth. There was no way he was serious about choosing her as his wife.

Shocked by her question he couldn't understand why she asked "Me" instead of saying "yes".

"I'm sorry?" he asked wanting her to clarify things for him.

"You want to marry me I'm not hearing things?"

He laughed at her. "No you're not hearing things I want you to be my wife I want you to be a mother to my daughter. And I want to be a father to your son and I want to have more kids with you. Be my wife."

Mercedes shook her head trying to work through her own demons. "But it has only been a few months how can you be sure?"

"I have never been this sure about anything in my life. All you have to do is say yes."

Mercedes looked deep inside herself and couldn't find a reason why she shouldn't marry Sam. He was sexy and sweet, he made her feel beautiful. She had plenty of doubts when it came to being with Sebastian. But when she thought about being with Sam all she could see was the possibilities.

"Yes." She said feeling a fresh bunch of tears fall from her eyes.

Sam swooped her up in his arms and kissed her. He filled that kiss with all of the love and passion he could find. He reluctantly pulled away and she held out her finger for him to place the ring onto her fingers. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She had never been so happy in her life. He was everything that she had ever wanted and she was determined to keep him.

"So I want you guys to move here as soon as possible. We can start moving you in after thanksgiving." Mercedes held up her hands.

"Wait I need you to calm down. I have work and Zack has school. Ohmigosh Zack I need to know how he feels about this…about us."

"I asked him."

"What?"

He smiled down to her and opened the door. Mercedes was surprised to see Maddie and Zack fall backwards smiling. Sam moved out the way so they could enter the room and then he shut the door.

"I talked to Zack a couple of days ago and he and Maddie both are thrilled at the thought of us being a family." Mercedes looked at Zack.

"Zack?"

Zack turned towards his mom and smiled.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I think Sam is a great guy and can make you very happy."

"But what about transferring?"

"I am ok with it. You have made so many sacrifices for me I don't mind making this one for you. I have been reading up on it and from what Maddie has told me and what I have been reading I really think I am going to like the school."

Maddie walked closer to her.

"And I have always wanted a big brother to pick on. And I think you would be a great mom. Its ok if I call you mom isn't it?" Mercedes felt touched at her question.

"I would love that."

She hugged Maddie and smiled as Sam and Zack had joined in on the hug. Mercedes looked around feeling complete at what was soon to be her new family and she felt blessed.


	16. Chapter 15 Prenups and Paparazzi

I am so loving all the guesses and predictions. This story is only half complete, the second half is when things really heat up so enjoy and remember to review.

* * *

"Let me see the ring again." Stacy smiled while she looked at the ring.

"It's so beautiful. Stevie look at it."

Stevie looked at the ring then to Mercedes. "I never knew my brother had such good taste. In jewelry and women."

Kelli, Stevie's girlfriend shoved him playfully. "Hey!"

Stevie smiled. "I am just being honest. Plus she knows that you have my heart."

Mercedes smiled touched at the comment.

"Thanks for that. And I do know that."

Kissing Kelli, Stevie winked walking out the room and Kelli grabbed Mercedes hand. "It really is just amazing."

Quinn took Mercedes's hand.

"That's for sure it's like the ring was made for you Mercy."

Mercedes smiled over to Quinn, Kelli and Stacy. The women seemed to genuinely accept her and Quinn into their family.

"I wasn't expecting this at all. It came out of nowhere. And to be honest I am as happy as I am scared."

Stacy looked at her. "Scared?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded. "Yes scared."

Stacy walked over to the fridge and brought her mother's cheesecake and began to slice everyone a piece. She handed Mercedes a slice and frowned.

"Ok so I am not as up to date on this whole you and my brother thing so why are you scared?"

Mercedes grabbed a fork and sighed. "I knew my ex for over ten years I have only known Sam for 6, 7 months."

Kelli smiled. "The Evans men see what they want and goes for it that is how they have always been."

Stacy nodded in agreement as she swallowed her bite. "You right Kel they have always been that way, but I will tell you this. Out of all the women who have been in Sam's life I like you the most. You are the most down to earth, fun and honest woman he has ever brought home."

Mercedes blushed at the complement. She swallowed hard and then looked at the ladies. "You think everyone will feel the same way you guys do? I mean your mom was excited well at least she said she was."

"My mom adores you and Zack. I think Quinn is growing on her too." Stacy said nudging Quinn. Quinn smiled.

"Well I love this family too. I love the closeness and the way you guys welcomed my girl and me."

Mary walked into the room and smiled her heart filling with joy at the sight of the women in her kitchen laughing.

"It has been a long time since I have seen my kitchen filled with girls. What are we talking about I hope the menu for dinner?"

"Nope talking about that rock your son put on Mercy's hand." Quinn smirked.

"It is beautiful isn't it? He looked at fifteen rings before he picked that one."

Mercedes lifted her eyes to meet Mary's.

"Wait how do you know that?"

"I was there." Mary boasted. "He was a wreck but when he saw that ring. Something lit up within him and he knew that ring was made for you." Mercedes glanced down to her ring as Quinn took a bite of the cheesecake and smiled.

"So you are really ok with this engagement?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have been there. I am gonna tell you like I told Sam when he said he wanted to marry Mercedes. I don't think he can find better. I married my husband after only dating for 9 months and we are about to celebrate our 35th anniversary."

Stacy elbowed her mom "She said she's scared."

"Of what?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know that's the thing. I guess it's just nerves."

Stacy walked to the fridge grabbed the milk. "Quinn grab the cups please."

Quinn nodded taking another bite of cheesecake before she stood.

Kelli accepted the cup from Quinn. "Well when is the wedding?"

Mercedes took a sip of milk. "We haven't discussed that yet but I want to do it as soon as possible. I love him so much I can't wait till I become Mrs. Sam Evans. Can I ask you girls a question?" They all nodded.

"Do you think I should ask him to sign a prenup? I love him but I don't want him to think it's all about that money."

Mary reached over and grabbed Mercedes's hand. "He knows it's not we all know it's not."

"I just don't want money to be a problem. I have heard about all the drama associated with these guys and their money."

"Do you plan on divorcing my son?"

"No. I don't. I wouldn't do this again if it was going to have the same outcome."

Stacy placed her hand on Mercedes's other one. "Well then no worries. So let's get this list together so we can go get the food and start cooking."

* * *

Sam grabbed the ball and shot it. The ball hit the rim and it went in. Finn caught it mid bounce and tossed it back to him.

"I can't believe you asked her to marry you."

"Why? I am in love and I want to make her my wife. Wasn't it you Finn who told me to open myself up to her."

Finn tossed the ball up and clapped his hands together as he made the shot. "You always told me you wouldn't get married until you were in your late thirties."

Derek Russell second string forward laughed.

"I myself never took you for the marrying type at all."

Sam shot the ball again. "Why not?"

Derek caught the ball and tossed it up. "Why would you give up all your hard work to play hubby?"

Finn walked to the bench and grabbed his water bottle.

"What are you talking about? Sam isn't giving anything up that means more than Mercy does to him."

"How do you know?"

"I trust my boy I have never seen him like this and I like her so does Rachel."

Sam and Derek walked over to the bench and grabbed their own water bottles. Derek laughed.

"Oh Finn get off it I don't understand why you did it either. We are super star athletes. We have magazine covers, commercials, movies it's the life. Ladies line up to catch our sweat and you are giving it up."

Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I never bought into the attention like that anyways. Mercy is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love her and I know life would never be the same without her in it. And Zack that boy is so talented and I am a proud to step in as his father."

Derek tossed his towel at Sam. "Far be it for me to say anything against your future wife."

Sam tossed the towel back at him. "Then don't."

"I'm just saying we can have the sexiest women in the world and you're settling for average."

Sam looked at him hurt at the conversation.

"Average? She is beautiful, smart, loving, attentive, strong, independent, kind, a great mother, caring, sensitive, sexy, and she loves me for me. Not for anything other than that."

"And I am happy that you found someone who is all of that but my question to you is knowing how great you think she is are you gonna make her sign a prenup?"

Sam laughed at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Finn please talk to this man."

"Why Rachel and I don't have one? When you're in love you don't need it."

Derek frowned. "Do you guys not realize that you are worth millions? Women will be whatever they need to be to get you caught up. A prenup allows you to hold all the cards."

Sam grabbed his bag.

"What's going on here why can't you just congratulate me?"

"I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"You know me better than that Derek. I have never rushed to judgment or tried to push anything onto myself that I wasn't a hundred percent sure about."

"I know. But how is this gonna affect our season?" Derek asked grabbing his bag.

Finn stood and packed his gym bag.

"Derek just because every woman you have met has used you doesn't mean that's how all women are. You look for your women in clubs and at parties you ever think that could be why?"

Sam tied his shoes tired of this conversation. "Look guys you should know how I feel about Mercy. You both said you liked her."

Derek sighed.

"I do like her but it's just I don't want you to get hurt. We have been friends for years."

"Yeah well I am making a great decision and if you two clowns don't mind I am gonna go home to my beautiful fiancée."

* * *

Sam walked out the gym placing his bag over his shoulder as the guys looked at each other. Sam walked into the house and his senses were over taken by the smell of something sweet and tangy coming from the kitchen. He shut the door and turned to see Mercedes smiling up to him.

"How was practice?" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Really good I stayed after with Derek and Finn I hope that is ok."

"You have a game tomorrow it's not a problem."

"Yeah but it's our first thanksgiving and I have a game that's gotta suck."

Mercedes walked back towards the kitchen. "It would if it was an away game. Zack, Jamie, and Maddie can't wait till the game. Quinn and Puck are almost as excited as I am."

He pulled her to him. "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Sam Evans."

She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. "And I can't wait till the honeymoon."

"Why wait?"

He pulled her close as Maddie and Zack ran into the room.

Maddie hugged Sam.

"How was practice daddy?"

"It was great we are ready for tomorrow." Zack folded his arms. "Mom, do I have to go?" Sam walked over to him.

"Go where?"

"Sebastian asked to see him and as much as I don't want him too they do need to talk."

Sam smiled. "I agree I would love to be your dad Zack but if you can work things out with your real dad then you should."

"Fine." He huffed and sat at the counter.

Mercedes hugged him. "Zack I know that this can't be easy for you but you were so happy to see him a few months ago."

"He wasn't there for me. I got hurt and he was no were to be found and I don't know why I should want to see him if he doesn't want to see me."

"I understand that but Zack he is your father tell him how you feel and if once you talk about everything you still don't want to see him then you don't have too."

Quinn knocked on the door and walked in with Jamie.

"Hello are we ready to go?"

Maddie jumped and ran to greet Jamie who she because instant friends with. She walked back into the kitchen with her hand in hand.

"Mom can we go shopping now?"

Mercedes smiled at Maddie. Her heart filled with pride at the sound of mom coming from her.

"Yes we can as long as your dad doesn't need anything."

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "Ok after that I'm good."

Mercedes wrapped his arms around her and Maddie and Zack looked at each other smiling and both thinking the same thing…for their new found parents to get a room. Mercedes kissed his cheek then grabbed her purse.

"Ok Maddie lets go."

Sam reached in his pocket and stopped them. "Wait up as the future Mrs. Norris and the mother of a shopaholic Madison I had this delivered for you."

Sam handed Mercedes an American express platinum credit card.

"You're not serious?"

"I am. And so you know it has no limit so go crazy if you want."

"I can't take this."

He took her hand in his and placed the card in her hand. "You can and will. We are a team now. So go out and finish Christmas shopping I will keep Zack Company till Sebastian comes."

Madison jumped up and grabbed Jamie "We are gonna go get Aunt Quinn so we can go."

Zack sighed. "I am gonna go finish getting ready."

They ran out the room and Mercedes looked at Sam.

"I think we should sign a prenup."

"What?" Sam said moving towards her. "I don't understand why we need one."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up to him. "I want you to know I love you and if signing one is what I have to do I will."

"What are you talking about? I don't want you to have to do that."

"It's what I need to do. There won't be any fighting about it at all. If you want me to give this card back I will."

"Mercedes I have no doubt in my mind that you love me. I know it's not about the money. I want to give you the world. And if we are going to be honest about it I have been in the NBA for a while now and I am really good with money. And I don't know the exact number right now but just to give you a rough idea your man is just signed another three year deal for 45 million…that's not including the money I already have or my endorsements. Giving you this card is nothing compared to what you have given me. What is mines is yours, you are going to have full access to everything I have."

Mercedes smiled and kissed him as he pulled her up to him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Sam smiled.

"You must have been a very good girl when you were younger."

"Must have been. So what are you going to do while we are gone?"

"The usual cool down."

She shook her head "20 laps, 50 sit ups, 50 pull ups, 2 sets of 100 crunches and 5 miles on the treadmill."

"Exactly."

She loved her determined he was to keep his body in tiptop shape and it showed. When he wasn't at practice he was his home gym working out and watching game films. Knowing that he was in his prime only fueled his need to work harder.

Mercedes pulled him down to her and hungrily kissed him "after all that, when I come back I will give you a backrub and help you get ready for tomorrow."

"You promise?"

He saw a twinkle in her eye and knew immediately that she was ready to bargain with him.

"I promise if I can drive the BMW."

"Ah I see you like that car don't you?"

"Yes I do and I think the girls would enjoy riding in it too."

Sam pulled his keys off of the key rack and smiled at her as he handed them to her he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Thanks." She said as she ran out of the room. He smiled after her feeling extremely lucky that he found someone as amazing as she was.

* * *

Mercedes and Quinn walked behind Jamie and Madison sipping their Auntie Annie's Lemonade. After walking around the mall for the last hour Mercedes was more than happy to head back to the car. Quinn took Mercedes's arm in hers.

"I can't believe you are gonna be moving here. It kind of comes at a great time."

"What do you mean?"

"Puck got a promotion."

"What?"

"Yes and he was given a choice of four locations to move too. And guess where he choose?"

"Where?"

"Atlanta."

Mercedes stopped and looked at her best friend.

"Are you serious? You're not messing with me?"

"Nope its more money than both our checks combined so moving wont affect us money wise."

Madison smiled as she walked back over to them.

"Mom did you hear they are moving to Atlanta that means we are going to be closer."

"Yes Quinn just told me."

Jamie squealed. "This means we get to come visit more."

Quinn smiled. "yeah I am gonna need my best friend close to me seeing how I am pregnant and like last time might try to harm my husband."

"What! Are you serious? This is crazy right?"

Mercedes hugged her tightly with tears filling her eyes. She was so happy for her best friend. Quinn wiped Mercedes's tears. "I was so worried about leaving you I mean besides a few friends you have no family in Florida other than me. We have always been within walking distance of each other."

"Well I guess both our prayers were answered because I don't know what I would have done if you were still almost 8 hours away. Two hours is so much better."

They begin to walk again as Jamie and Madison planning talking about their Christmas lists and Mercedes and Quinn threw their cups in the trash. Mercedes grabbed her keys from her purse as she re-positioned her shopping bags.

"Are you young ladies ready to go?"

They nodded shifting their own bags from one hand to the other. As they walked out the door and moved towards Sam's 335is Blue Metallic with Coral red and Black leather interior Convertible. Mercedes open the trunk and they placed their bags in. as they opened the doors to get into the car someone walked over to her.

"Excuse me are you Mercedes Jones?"

Mercedes looked at the man who had to be 5'1 because he was short than she was, with his vanilla complexion and blonde hair reaching past his shoulders she had no idea who he was. "Can I help you?" she asked trying not to be rude.

"You are aren't you? Can you speculate on the rumors going around that you and Sam Evans are engaged?"

"What?" she asked taken back at his bluntness.

"Wait isn't that Madison Evans? It is true can I have a quote. And pictures."

Before she could protest a camera flashed and video camera's surrounded them. Mercedes covered Madison as Quinn covered Jamie and they helped the girls into the car. As she stepped into the driver's side she looked around and noticed there were a few more reports around the small car.

"You have got to be kidding me…they just don't give up do they?"

"Nope dad is gonna be upset." Maddie shook her head.

Mercedes put the car in reverse "I'm upset myself."

As she started to back out of the spot someone banged on the door. They all screamed and Mercedes hit the lock door button. She turned her head back to the rear of the car but soon realized the car was surrounded by reporters.

"This is Sam Evans's car and you have his daughter so it must be true."

She rolled her window down.

"If you don't want to be road kill I suggest you move. Now!" She began to back out of the parking spot and people backed away. She drove out of the parking lot and sighed.

"You girls ok?"

"Yeah."

Quinn laughed "I thought you were gonna hit them with the car."

Mercedes snickered and Quinn leaned into her.

"They better be lucky I wasn't driving."

Mercedes shook her head and laughed. She knew Quinn was serious too. She hit first ran second and on occasion answered some questions. As they arrived at the house Sam and Puck walked out to help with the bags. Sam looked at Mercedes's face and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"You were right about the engagement getting out. As we were leaving the mall we were confronted by cameras and reporters. I can't believe they would hound us like that."

"Did you say anything?" Sam asked.

"No. Why, is that all you care about?" she asked hurt that he didn't bother asking what she was feeling. She was feeling violated.

Sam pulled her to him. "It's not. I am sorry you were put through that."

"It's not me I was worried about. It was Maddie and Jamie. They came out of nowhere and if freaked them out."

"Let's get you inside and I will run you a bath and give you a massage. Then maybe you can give me one."

She smiled and shook her head. "You have a game tomorrow you need to be rested up."

"After my workout Puck, little Eddie, Zack and I played a few games then relaxed watching a movie. I am well rested."

Mercedes smacked her teeth. "Sebastian didn't show up?"

"No he called saying he got called into work, but its ok Zack didn't want to go and we still had fun. Now let's get inside so you and I can have some fun."

Sam grabbed her by the hand and pulled it to his lips. He kissed his way from her hand up to her shoulder.

"I need the motivation to play a great game tomorrow. You know as my soon to be wife you have certain wifely duties."

"Oh and what would those things be? Would it be something like this?" she took his hand in hers and placed her lips over his middle finger, closed her lips then gently pulled his finger out of her mouth. She flicked it with her tongue and Sam instantly felt himself rise to the occasion. He pulled her against his rock hard body and she could feel his excitement.

"I see you are much better at showing then telling." He kissed her earlobe and whispered in her ear. "So am I."

Mercedes pushed him away from her. "You need to stay focused. I can't have you going out there on that court with your head out the game."

"Trust me." He said slowly moving her into the house with him. "With you by my side I will be fine. Now let's finish this conversation in the bedroom."


	17. Chapter 16 Baby Mama Drama

Here is to guessing and speculating. Some guessed who the villianess in this tale of love and drama was and now its time to reveal the baby momma. Enjoy and as always I love reiviews.

* * *

Fourteen months earlier

* * *

Mercedes jumped up and cheered as Finn made a three point shot. Sam high fived him and they ran back down the court. Quinn smiled.

"You wouldn't believe they just bounced back from a two game loss."

"I know our boys are looking so good out there."

Mercedes and Rachel screamed loudly as Finn caught a rebound and tossed the ball to Derek. Quinn took a sip of her water sitting back down.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked Mercedes.

"The guys hit the road tomorrow on a five game stretch so Sam and I are gonna just relax tonight. Mary is gonna keep the kids till he leaves then we are all gonna see them off."

Rachel sighed. "The next two weeks are going to be busy for you right Quinn? Mercedes said you are moving?"

"Yes I can't believe we have the final run through of the old house this week. And being the super best friend she is, she's keeping the kids for us."

"You know I don't mind. We are gonna have fun this week."

"So what are you going to be doing Rachel?"

"Visiting family back east. I don't like being alone in the big house that is why I cannot wait to get pregnant."

Quinn felt her stomach and laughed, "See that comment right there tells me you have never had a child before."

They laugh as Mercedes rises from her seat "I am going to the bathroom."

"Ok hurry up or you are gonna miss everything the game is almost over."

'I will."

Mercedes excused herself passing others and went to the restroom. As she washed her hands a woman walked in. Mercedes grabbed a paper towel and walked towards the door. The woman stood in front of the door and folded her arms. Mercedes walked towards the door.

"Excuse me you're in the way."

"Oh I am my bad let me move out of the way so you can do what you need to." The woman said coldly, however she stayed firm in place and Mercedes heaved a sigh.

"Well?"

"Well what? I was just showing you how to bow out gracefully."

Mercedes balled up the paper towel and threw it in the trash can. "Do I know you or something?"

"You're Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?"

"It doesn't matter so like I said you are in my way."

The woman moved closer to Mercedes and she began to feel very irritated. The woman cracked her knuckles which only made Mercedes laugh.

"Well you are in my way."

"Look crazy lady I am missing the game you know the thing I came here to watch so move out of my way or I will move you myself." Someone tried to push the door open but the woman walked back to it and held it firmly in place. Whoever was on the other side gave up in search for another rest room and Mercedes cracked her own knuckles getting herself siked up because if she needed to she would hit some sense into this obviously crazy woman. The woman moved closer to Mercedes and cleared her throat.

"You need to listen up and listen good Sam Evans and I are meant to be together. You are messing that up. Give him up or else."

"Yea ok whatever you can move now."

The woman stood firm in her spot and Mercedes placed her hands on her hips. She was getting frustrated.

"Look I am so serious right now so you need to move. I don't know you and I really don't wanna know you. If you think you belong with Sam well tough luck talk to him leave me alone."

"I am Charlie Darling."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Madison's mother."

Mercedes cocked her head. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I want Sam back I want my family back so you need to disappear."

Mercedes laughed. "Look I am gonna tell you one more time to move. I have nothing to do with you and I don't want anything to do with you."

"Yeah well maybe Sam does. And I am here to find out so expect to be seeing me around."

Mercedes walked towards the door and Charlie stepped aside. Mercedes walked out the door and back to her seat wondering why Charlie chose that time to make a scene. Quinn glanced at her.

"You were gone a while you get lost?"

Mercedes tried to shake off what had just happened. "No what did I miss?"

"Just a couple of turnovers and fouls nothing big."

"Oh ok." Mercedes began biting her nails. And Quinn could see right through her calmness.

"So what kept you away so long?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

Mercedes looked onto the court as the clock started to wind down. "I ran into Charlie."

"Charlie? You mean Charlie, Charlie?" Rachel said looking at Mercedes.

"Yep! Maddie's mom."

Quinn frowned. "What? Well what did she say?"

Mercedes frowned. "She said she wanted her family back."

Rachel couldn't hide her smile. "Yeah ok she can't be serious, what did you say?"

Mercedes shrugged looking down to the kids sitting behind half court. "I told her to move out of my way and if she had any problems talk to Sam not me."

Rachel touched her shoulder as Quinn asked the question that was on both of their minds. "Are you worried?"

The crowd started to scream and Mercedes grinned as the clock hit zero in the fourth and Sam smiled up to her. She bit her quivering bottom lip.

"Not at all, I am in love with him and he loves me that is all that matters."

As the crowd started to exit the stadium Mercedes hugged Rachel then she and Quinn walked down the stands to the retrieve the kids before they headed out to the car. As Mercedes opened the door for Zack and Maddie she looked leaned against the hood of the Yukon waiting for Sam. Quinn stood next to her allowing Jamie to sit in the car with Maddie, Zack and his new found friend Joshua. Mercedes smiled thinking back to last week when Zack came running in begging for a ticket for his new friend.

The move wasn't as bad as Mercedes thought it would be and Zack really loved his new school, he didn't even mind wearing the uniform. Mercedes had to admit when she first met Josh she was kind of skeptical because he seemed to be a little weird, however after meeting his very absent parents Mercedes understood why he was the way he was and told him as long as he could be respectful she didn't mind him staying over anytime.

An hour later Mercedes looked at her watch wondering what was keeping Sam he usually was out by now. Taking into account the post-game interviews and coaches either yelling because of a loss or keeping momentum up from a win by the time you add a shower and getting dressed to that it usually came to an hour. Quinn yawned and Mercedes shook her head.

"Q you guys don't have to wait for us?"

"No I don't mind."

"Ok I am just going to hurry him along at this rate Mary will beat us to the house."

Mercedes walked into the building and thanked the security guard for letting her back in and walked towards the locker room. She felt her good mood drain as she saw Sam talking to Charlie. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it. As Mercedes moved closer she watched in horror as Charlie pulled Sam down to her and kissed him. Mercedes backed away not wanting to see anymore and feeling sick to her stomach.

The lump that had been forming in the back of her throat made it hard to swallow. She walked back to the car forcing a smile as anger filled her up inside. She was pissed and was ready for war but tried to remain calm for the kids' sake. A few minutes later Sam walked out the locker room. He walked over to the car and Mercedes stared at him. She wondered if he was even gonna tell her what happened.

All the way home she was silent wondering if she really did have something to worry about. As they walked into the house she went straight for the bedroom she needed to think and unwind. She walked over to the dresser and felt tears come to her eyes as she glanced over to the picture frame. It was a picture of her and Sam. The picture showed them staring at each other smiling. Sam towering over her as he always did. She wanted to believe that there was nothing to worry about but experience has taught her when something was too good to be true it usually was.

Sam watched the kids run into their room and then his eyes followed Mercedes walking into their room. He didn't know why she was so distant on the ride home. It was a great game. Won by thirteen he had twenty point's eleven rebounds and three assists. Seeing Charlie had been the one sour note of the day. She wanted her family back but Sam knew that wouldn't last. He strolled over to the kids.

"You guys gotta get ready nana will be here in a minute to get you."

They smiled and nodded an "ok" in unison and Sam walked away. He went into the room and noticed Mercedes holding a picture. He walked behind her and kissed her neck.

"Babe you ok? You seem upset."

"Do I?" Mercedes replied sounding weird to herself. She wiped a tear that slid down her face and she moved away from him as he began to frown.

"You have been quite all ride."

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

Mercedes removed her earrings and placed then into her jewelry box.

"I ran into someone today. Someone you seem to know very well." She said walking into the bathroom and filling up the tub.

"Ok who?" he asked following her.

"Charlie?"

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of her name. He knew immediately this conversation was not going to go over well. "Oh."

"Yeah I also saw you talking to her."

"Ok what does that mean?"

She turned to his hands trembling and voice cracking. "Do I have something to worry about?"

"Baby come on?"

Mercedes held up her hands. "No don't baby me or sweetie me just answer the question."

"I want you."

She folded her hands crossing them over her chest let tapping the ground. "So how long has she been back?"

Sam turned away from her and walked over to the bed. "Two weeks."

Mercedes stormed after him "You have been talking to her for two weeks and haven't told me?"

"It's not like that." He said defending himself.

"Then how is it? you have been talking to her for the last few weeks and then she comes and blocks me in the bathroom talking about how much she wants to make it work with you and how you want to make it work with her." Mercedes raised her voice feeling betrayed.

Sam removed he dress shoes and huffed. "I never said that."

"But you talked to her about it and didn't talk to me about it. If I am going to be your wife then why wouldn't you talk to your soon to be wife about it? This concerns me just as much as it does you."

"Mercedes stop being so dramatic it's nothing."

Mercedes stood in front of him "Why didn't you tell me she was back?"

"I was going to but I just didn't see the point." He loosened his tie.

"You didn't see the point? Are hearing yourself?" she sat next to him on the bed "You are talking to your ex girl the mother of your child this is a big deal."

"Look Charlie is Maddie's mom this is about me and her not us and her. This has nothing to do with you so drop it. I am handling it."

She stared at him tears welling up in her eyes. "So I guess kissing her has nothing to do with me either." She jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Sam wanted to walk after her but someone knocked on his door. He opened it and Zack smile. "Nana is and grandpa are here."

Sam walked out the room as he saw his parents walking into the house and the kid's running back into their rooms.

"That was a great game Sam and a great win." Dwight said patting his back.

"Thanks."

His mom moved closer to him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah the kids should be back out in a minute."

"Oh where is Mercedes?" she asked looking around.

"I don't think she feels too well. She is in the room."

"What's wrong?"

Sam shoved his hands into his pocket. "We kinda had a fight today about someone."

"So was that was Charlie I saw in the stands today?" Mary walked over to his brown and tan sectional and took a seat down.

"Yeah. She came to talk to me after the game."

"About what?"

"She wanted to talk about us being together. My engagement has been a top story for the last few months what makes her think that we will be together."

Mary nodded. "Well did you let her know that?"

"Yeah but like she said, she wants a relationship with her daughter and me."

Dwight frown joining his wife on the sectional. "So what are you gonna do?"

"There is nothing to do. She can see her daughter just not me." Mary place her hands onto her lap and took a breath. This situation had trouble all over it. "So what does Mercedes think about all this? Is that why she doesn't feel well?"

"Charlie found her today and told her we were going to be together, and then Mercedes walked in on Charlie kissing me."

"Sam!" Mary jumped up from her seat.

Sam threw his hands in the air to try and explain "It all just happened so fast and I really upset her."

"Why is Charlie coming in out the blue now?"

Sam pushed his hands back into his pockets trying to hide the shame on his face. "It's kinda not out the blue."

"What do you mean?"

"She got in contact with me about two weeks ago."

Mary grimaced. "I don't like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't like you talking to her and not letting Mercy know. She deserves to know what is going on she is going to be your wife and Madison's mom."

"I know."

"Look go get the kids you need to talk to your fiancée about this and you both come to a decision. The kids will see you in the morning before you leave."

She walked away from him and within five minutes she and Dwight walked to the door with Maddie and Zack. After seeing them out Sam walked into the room and heard Mercedes in the bath room. He walked in as she had her eyes closed in the bathtub. She had her headphones in her ears and looked as if she had been crying. Sam suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why did he say it had nothing to do with her when she was going to be his wife? What if Mercedes felt he was gonna leave her? He walked out the bathroom and looked around. She was everything to him. She had to know that.

He walked around and pulled the candles out and placed them around the room. He wanted to make her feel as special as she was to him. He walked out the room and pulled out the strawberries he had Terri his chef pick up earlier and placed them on a plate then spooned out the cool whip and walked back to the room. He turned his IPod on as Mercedes walked out the bathroom and into the room.

"What's this?"

Sam walked over to her and pulled her to the bed.

"Sam I am really not in the mood for this."

She tried to pull away but he pulled her down to the bed, sat behind her and began to massage her neck.

"You are so tense let's see how we can fix that."

He pulled the massage oil from the dresser and poured it into his hands he released her from the towel that was hiding her beauty and began to rub her neck and back. Mercedes loved his massages. He was so good at using his hands. How could she think he was still feeling his ex when he was so good to her? Every game he would give her a rub down saying it relaxed him then she would return the favor. They had a ritual they had a connection they were in love and that was something worth fighting for. As his hands explored her back they moved to her front and caressed her breast. As he did so he moved closer to her and began to kiss her neck.

"Mercy I know I hurt you and I am sorry. I never meant to. You mean so much to me."

He kissed her neck again then nibbled on her ear.

"Sam I am seriously not in the mood for this. I need to go check on the kids."

She stood but he pulled her back down.

"You know they are not here. They are with my mom like they are before every away game."

"I forgot."

She stood up again but he pulled her back down.

"Mercedes let's talk about this."

"Oh so now you wanna talk?"

Mercedes pushed him off of her and grabbed her robe. He frowned.

"Look don't be like this."

Mercedes walked away from him. "You told me that I have no say in this? I love Maddie like my daughter. And you have the nerve to tell me that it's between you two?"

"I'm sorry but you need to realize that it was just Maddie and me for a long time."

The anger she felt lit a fire within her. "Don't give me that bull!" she raised her voice. "It was just me and Zack for a long time too and yet I had no problem letting you in."

"I let you in." he yelled back.

"No you let me in part of the way. I tell you everything that went on or goes on between Sebastian and me! And I just want the same thing."

"Those are different situations." She faced him.

"Why? Why is your situation so different from my situation?"

"Because."

"Because what?" she challenged.

"Because you had a chance to get over Sebastian."

Mercedes felt a pit slowly creep into her stomach. Her heart began to race and all of the possibilities of his words played in her mind.

"What are you saying?"

"I am just saying I need to handle this situation differently."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked out the room as Sam followed her.

"No we need to resolve this."

"Resolve what? Six months ago you asked me to marry you. And now I find out you're not over your ex. It's pretty clear to me what is going on."

He pulled her close to him but she rejected him.

"Mercedes you have to know I love you."

"So what you want to go and be with her?"

"Baby I wanna be with you."

He pulled her closer to him again. She didn't have the energy to fight it anymore. She didn't have the strength to handle what usually came next when she opened her heart. Sebastian broke her down like a fraction on every occasion always telling her how much weight she gained from the pregnancy or how she couldn't do anything right. If he wasn't belittling her he was cheating. Mercedes hated the way Sebastian closed down. She didn't want to lose Sam she was willing to do anything she could to make it work. Sam pulled her close to him.

"I don't wanna go to these away games not knowing what is going on with us."

"Sam how am I supposed to handle this?"

"I love you so much we are gonna make this work."

"Are you sure I am what you want?" she asked looking up to him, searching his eyes for an answer.

"How can you even ask me that?"

"Because Sam we moved here, I gave up my apartment and my job, I have nothing I don't want to have to start over again. You promised me I wouldn't be hurt."

"And you won't."

"How do I know that?"

"You have to trust me. I love you so much."

"Sam I don't know how to change the way I feel."

"Just trust me. Trust in what we have. I won't hurt you." He pulled her lips to his as he directed her back to their bedroom. He laid her down and nuzzled her neck while undoing her robe. Grabbing the oil bottle that was still on the bed, he poured more onto his hands and rubbed them together. He rubbed her body down front and back with oil hitting every hot spot she had along the way. As he worked his way back up he could see the look in her eyes telling him she wanted him. He looked into eyes and knew he could love her forever. As he entered her slowly she arched up with him. Wrapping her legs around his waist he lifted her off the bed and pushed her against the wall. He legs hooked each other around his back and she moaned loudly as he pushed harder inside her.

"Mercy I love you. Tell me you believe me."

He pushed deeper in her and she closed her eyes letting a few tears fall from her face. He stopped moving looking at her and she opened her eyes.

"Mercy talk to me." He whispered.

"I love you too." Was all she could say. She began rocked her hips against his wanting him to give her the pleasure she desired. He began to push into again with each thrust moving deeper and harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed harder and faster. She felt her orgasm build up from her core and begged him to move fast. His head became light headed as he gave her one big thrust and she tightened around him signaling she was cumming. As if he was taking his cues from her he let his rip and his knees went weak at the releasing. They fell backwards onto the bed still locked with each other. Laying, panting and both with a lot on their minds.


	18. Chapter 17 Injuries and Heartache

Present

* * *

Sam walked back onto the court ready to get the game over with. As much as he wanted to win back to back championships he needed Mercedes more. She was the reason he won the first time and she is the reason even after breaking his wrist he came back stronger than ever this season. He moved his wrist around and glanced back up to Mercedes. She was everything to him and he wanted her more than he wanted anything. He thought back to that game just a year ago that threatened his whole career.

* * *

One year earlier

* * *

Mercedes stood to her feet as the clock ran down. With one minute left in the playoff's it was anyone's game. The Eagles were down by two and had to get it together if they wanted to win.

"Come on eagles. You got this!"

Mercedes couldn't help but scream as loudly as she could. She wasn't sure if she was even heard over the roaring of thousands of fans per team rooting and cheering and chanting. The crowd was screaming Defense and Virgil Stone their newest Center stole the ball and tossed it to Finn. He ran the ball in from half court faked a shot and passed it to Sam. As Sam went to shoot a layup Jerome Hill, the center for the other team jumped up with him. As they collided the ball went in and they both fell to the ground.

Mercedes jumped in her place as she heard the call and Sam was given a foul shot, which could make for a three-point play. It wasn't until she saw him still lying on the ground holding his wrist did her heart sink. The game forgotten all she wanted to know was if he was alright. As they pulled him up the coach sent the backup in for Sam. When she saw how disoriented he was that was when Mercedes knew he wasn't ok. As the clock ran down, and the free throw shot was made the Eagle's leap in celebration and all Mercedes wanted to do was make sure Sam was ok.

Mercedes paced back and forth in the small hospital waiting room, as she waited to hear from the doctor. As Finn paced with her, seeing her shaking hand he wrapped his arms around her. She held back the tears as Rachel ran into the hospital waiting room. She hugged Mercedes and Finn looked at them.

"You know he is gonna be ok."

Mercedes shook her head "They have been running test for over an hour. They already said he broke his wrist and that he has a concussion. What more is there?" Rachel held her hand.

"He is a strong man he can handle anything that comes at him."

"What if he can't come back from this?"

"He can. We gotta be there for him. Make sure he realizes that we love him and are here to support him."

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes, "I am always there for my family no matter what."

"Good I hope you mean that." Finn said before he could stop himself.

"And what does that mean?" She turned to face him. He sat in a chair and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did as he motioned and frowned. He raised his head.

"I have seen a lot of girls come in and out of my teammates lives. Some create lasting relationships and some don't."

"Ok and what does that have to do with me?"

"I have also seen players come back from major accidents and I have seen players with minor ones never come back."

"I am still not following you."

"What if he can't play anymore? Then what? Are you gonna leave?"

Rachel smacked Finn in the head.

"Finn!"

Mercedes looked at him.

"What?" She stood up. "How can you ask me that?"

"I have seen it before."

"You mean gold diggers? You really think that I am only with him for the money?"

"I think he is worth a lot of money and marrying him would make you worth a lot."

Rachel stood as Mercedes tilted her head.

"You listen and you listen well because I am not going to repeat myself." She moved closer to him. "I love Sam with all of me, everything I have in me. I wouldn't be with someone if I didn't love them. I am not that kind of person. And you know what I thought you were the last person to think of me like that. You have some nerve if you think that I am gonna sit here and allow you to talk to me like some groupie."

He held up his hands and smiled. Rachel put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny? Finn I can't believe you would say something like that to her."

"Rachel,Mercy I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Most women would have made excuses or changed the subject. Some would have begun to cry and begged me not to say a thing and then there are the few who would walk away to ashamed to say a word. But you, I knew you were different. You came with us to Dave and Busters and just had fun. You speak your mind no matter who you are talking to. Like right there you went right for my throat. You pull no punches and I like that. I like you and I think Sam is lucky to have you."

"You were testing me?"

"I'm sorry but I needed to know how you felt about him."

"I can't believe that you actually thought I was one of those women I am in love with Sam."

"I get it but you have to understand that's my best friend and I needed to know that you really did love him."

She folded her arms across her chest. "And what do you think of me now?"

"I don't think he could do any better than you." Rachel shoved Finn.

"You idiot. Don't do that again."

"Mercy is he ok?"

Mercedes looked at Mary as she walked towards her. Mercedes saw the fear in Mary's eyes.

"Dwight is with the kids and Stacy is on her way up."

Mercedes went over to her and hugged her wanting to ease her sadness. "We don't know yet. I'm sure it's gonna be ok. I know he is."

The doctor walked over to them and smiled. He looked at his chart then back to them.

"It's not as bad as we thought. He has just like we thought a severely sprained wrist and a mild concussion. We are gonna keep him over night just to make sure he is ok. All of the other tests we have run have come back negative so that is a good thing. You can go in and see him now if you want."

Mary looked at her Mercedes.

"You go first I wanna call everyone let them know he's ok."

"Ok."

Mercedes walked into the hospital room and walked over to Sam. He turned his head away from her as she sat next to him.

"Baby how are you feeling?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you need anything?"

He still stared the other way. Mercedes turned his head towards her and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Baby what's the matter?" she asked now more concerned for him then relieved.

"Nothing I just wanna be alone right now."

"Baby talk to me! What's going on?"

"You wanna know?"

"Of course I wanna know."

He pulled himself up with his right arm his left in a splint.

"I have been in the NBA since I was 18. That's over ten years. I have worked so hard for this day. I worked so hard to make it to the playoffs. And now we get down to the last minute in the last quarter of the last game and I go down hard. I almost cost us the game. I didn't get to stand up with my team I didn't get to hold that trophy above my head. I didn't get to feel the feeling I have been praying to feel since I was a little boy."

Mercedes caressed his head, "It was an accident."

He jerked away from her angrily. "An accident that cost me a lot, I worked so hard this season. I have improved my stats I have set records and the one thing I really wanted I couldn't get. So excuse me for being pissed off."

"Why are you getting mad at me?"

"I don't know maybe because from the first game I have played as your fiancée I wanted to play hard for you and tonight was no exception to the rule. I played hard because I wanted to impress you. And now look at me."

Mercedes stood and glanced at him tears filled her eyes. "You're blaming me for you getting hurt? Seriously after everything I have been through for you?"

"What?" he yelled. "What have you been through? Oh I'm so sorry you had to leave that crappy apartment quit a job you hated and move into my mansion and spend all my money. That must have been so hard for you."

She backed further away from the bed hurt at his words.

"What?"

"Mercedes what don't you understand I have been working so hard trying to build up my career and what have you been doing? Living off of me. You and your son have a free ride so I would think if I want a damn minute to myself you would give me that much."

Mercedes stared at him for a minute allowing her tears to fall freely. She wiped them away and moved closer to him. She was done being understanding and caring she was done being the nice one now it was on.

"You know what forgive me for caring about what happens to you." She said matching his tone. "I was terrified Sam! When I saw you lying on that floor? When I saw they had to help you up! I was so scared I was going to lose you. Then I come in here to this, to learn how you really feel?" She turned away but stopped looking back at him. "And as for living in your house forgive me for thinking you really wanted to be with me. That my son and I meant something to you. I didn't want to give up all of the things that made me, me but I did it for you and look at what I get an ungrateful excuse for a fiancée who is still talking to his ex." She walked to the door. "I can deal with the media and articles. I can deal with the wet towels on the floor and empty cartons that you put back in the fridge and I can even deal with the fact that no matter how I feel about Charlie she is not going anywhere. But you being like this I won't deal with."

"Mercy wait. I'm sorry."

"No Sam I am sorry that I believed you loved me. I didn't know my son and I were such an inconvenience. We won't be anymore."

Mercedes turned away from him and walked out the room. She looked at Mary begging the new forming tears to wait until she was out of the hospital to start falling.

"He's ready to see you guys."

"Mercy what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need some air."

She forced a smile as she passed his teammates. They looked so happy holding the trophy up in the air as they walked into his room. Mercedes walked out to the parking lot as Finn walked after her.

"I am sorry for what I said if that's why you're mad."

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

Mercedes turned to him "He made me feel so stupid in there. All I wanted to do was console him and he lashes out at me. Telling me I don't know what he's been through how I'm living off him and spending all his money."

"He didn't mean any of that Mercedes you have to know that."

"What I know is I am not going to deal with this. You go tell your friend I'm moving out."

"Don't. Mercedes he needs you. Don't walk out on him."

"I went through this before with Sebastian I will not do this again."

"He loves you so much it's just when he gets hurt he turns into a jerk."

"I don't care. He was wrong."

"And he knows it."

"Finn just leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you or him."

Mercedes turned her head and walked away. She didn't want Finn to see her cry. She walked into the house and wondered around. She knew it wasn't right to just pack up and leave but she wasn't sure she liked where the situation was going.


	19. Chapter 18 Injuries and Heartache pt 2

Oooo Could that have been the straw that broke the camels back? Read on and see. I love the reviews!

Also there is a cliff hanger here guys, so here is the deal if I get 65 reviews I will post the second part to this chapter today! I am at 51 right now. :)

* * *

Sam felt better than he had in days. Mercedes was still mad at him and he knew it. He thanked God she didn't leave like Finn thought she would. Sam walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Mercedes. She was writing in her laptop. Sam loved how she looked so content writing.

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

"Come on it's been two weeks will you stop being mad?" Sam lifted her face to his but she pulled away, she didn't want his sorry's.

"Sam I really just don't wanna talk about this."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Didn't you? All I wanted was to help you and you made me feel so bad."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

She continued to write. He moved behind her.

"Can I read what you're writing?"

She shrugged and moved to the side. He bent down to read.

"Empty promises, broken dreams, unfulfilled wishes torn at the seams, unspeakable bond, unspoken words, uninspired love that had no worth. Shadowy figures, cast down on my side, afraid to speak up so instead you hide. No one looks, for you can't see, the one you hurt is only me."

He exhaled and looked at her.

"Wow. Your words are…wow. I made you feel this bad." She placed her laptop on the bed and stood up.

"I don't want to be in a relationship where I feel bad about being me. I am going to be out of your hair soon."

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to be my wife. I know I messed up I was just angry."

"So you take your anger out on me."

Sam stood and walked over to her, he removed her hair out of her eyes.

"I have worked so hard to make it this far and it was just taken from me."

"And that is somehow my fault? I have been cheering my ass off for you every single home game and some away games."

"I know. Baby it was just easier to take it out on you then it was to face the fact that my career might be over."

"It's just an injury."

"A big part of who I am involves my hands. I have worked so hard on being careful and wanting to make a career out of playing and now look at me."

"You should be happy."

He threw his hands up. "Happy? About what? I am hurt I can't play."

"Be happy that you played all season. Be happy that you only missed a minute of the game. Be happy that the end of the season is here and you have a couple of months to get yourself together. Be happy that it's not the beginning or middle of the season." Sam lifted his hands in protest.

"Ok! Ok I get it."

"Do you? Do you get it? Because I don't think you do."

Sam sat down and rubbed his hands together gently as to not move the splint.

"What don't I get Mercedes?"

"That this is a team effort. Not a one man show! Being on that team you couldn't have gotten to the finals without your teammates and you can't be with me and handle things alone. You asked me to marry you. You wanted me to be your wife.

"I did and I still do."

"Then act like it."

"I thought I was."

"How were you acting like that? When you accused me of making you a failure? When you told me I had no say in your daughter's life? When you hang around Charlie? You can't act like that to me. You can't treat me like I am not a part of this because I am a huge part. If we are going to make this work then we need to do this together."

"Ok I get it."

Sam stood, walked over to her and pulled her to him but she pulled away. He held her closer to him.

"Stop being like that ok I love you."

"One minute I am defending myself to your best friend and then next you treat me like all this was my fault. I didn't do anything wrong here all I did was love you and you see where that got me."

He turned her to face him.

"Baby I love you. From the moment we first met you have been on my mind."

"You mean from the time we slept together?"

"No I mean the moment we first met. At church. You smiled at me and then yelled at me."

"That day was a crazy day anyways."

"Why?"

She sighed sitting on the bed.

"Because all those things you wanted me to feel…I did feel I was nervous and excited but I refused to be one of those women who screamed for a man. Famous or not."

"I know you're not that kind of woman."

"Then why wouldn't you treat me like that."

"Because I am new at this. Any girl I would have dated would not be as supportive or as caring and I know that." He kissed her neck.

"I am so in love with you. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here begging you to forgive me."

He pulled her lips to his and Mercedes had no choice but to allow him to take them. She missed him. She wrapped her arms around him. She wanted him and needed him. It had been too long since he held her. She stood and pushed him backwards.

"Since you are still in a cast I think maybe I can do the work for you."

"Oh I like that."

"I said maybe."

"Oh and what do I have to do?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

She looked into his eyes. "Promise me that you are not gonna give up and you will work as hard as you can to get back next season."

"I promise."

He kissed her and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Now let's have some fun."

* * *

Mercedes walked into the house threw her keys on the table and plopped down on the couch. Sam walked down the stairs and smiled.

"Hey beautiful busy day?"

"Busy? Well that depends on what you think busy is. I took Maddie to her doctor appointment and Zack to the dentist. Then I had to take them to Ballet and Karate and while they were there I ordered those cufflinks you wanted for your award ceremony next month and put in the order for my and Maddie's dress. Then went to pick the kids up and dropped them off at your moms. She is gonna call me when they are ready to come home."

She looked up to him and noticed he was wearing a pair of white dress slacks and Baby blue buttoned down collared shirt.

"Well aren't you dressed up?"

"You like?"

"Yeah you look handsome. So where are you going."

"We have plans tonight."

"Plans? No we don't I am tired and I have to study. I gotta pick up the kids and."

He lifted a finger to her lips. "No I don't wanna hear any of that. There are no buts tonight except yours walking up those stairs and getting dressed."

"I can't."

"You can."

"So we are really going out?"

"Yes so go get ready and wear something formal."

"Formal? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Mercedes's face lit up.

"A surprise really?"

"Yes now go get dressed or we will be late."

Mercedes ran up the stairs with a smile on her face. Forty five minutes later she was down stairs. Sam walked over to her and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

She wore a floor length white gown. Around the neck line was a gold sequin trim. She wore gold open toed shoes and her hair was pinned up with curls.

"Thank you. So where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"So it's really you and me?"

"Yes baby."

She grabbed her clutch and walked to the door. She held out her hand.

"Keys."

"What?"

"Sam give me the keys."

"No way, I'm driving."

"Sam your wrist is still in a brace."

"And I have been driving around by myself for the last few days."

"Give me the keys."

"I can do it ok let me do this for you take you out and spoil you for once."

"Fine."

Sam opened the passenger side door for her and then ran to the driver's side. He smiled at her as he started the car. Mercedes turned towards Sam.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

Sam stopped at a red light and Mercedes gave him a sneaky grin.

"Come on please?"

The car behind them honked as the light turned green. He took his foot off the break and started to drive again. He turned the radio on as Jagged Edge "Gotta Be" came on the radio.

"I love this song."

He turned it up and began to sing with it.

"Don't wanna make a scene. I really don't care if people stare at us. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming. I pinch myself just to see if I'm awake at night."

"Sam come on and tell me." He stopped at another red light.

"Fine ok, we are going to a charity event."

Mercedes's smile went to a frown as Sam began to drive again.

"Wait what?"

"Man this guy behind me is riding my butt."

"Sam what do you mean we are going to a charity event?"

"It's a casino night for the young athletes association."

"A what?" She said looking at him.

"A charity."

"Oh I heard you. I just was hoping I didn't." Mercedes folded her arms and Sam looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"When you said we had plans I thought that meant we were going somewhere just the two of us."

"Mercedes you wanted to spend time together and now we are."

"I don't call being in a crowded ballroom or hall with thousands of people spending time together. I can't believe this."

"Come on I was trying to make an effort here."

"Really because the way I see it you thought you could kill two birds with one stone I get a night out and you make an appearance but did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to go out just the two of us."

"Mercedes it's like I can't win with you. I go left you go right."

"You don't even try Sam. What effort did it take for you to say hey I am gonna take my fiancée to a charity event. I am glad you wanna help young athletes and all that but what about helping your soon to be wife."

"What do you want from me? Nothing I do is right." He argued.

"You don't appreciate me. You are so lazy that you use work as a date, are you serious?"

"Oh I'm lazy?" he scoffed.

"Yes in this relationship you are very lazy."

"Mercedes what is this really about?"

"It is about what I have been saying to you. We don't spend time together. Not really. It's either us and the kids or us and your team or us and your parents is it wrong for just one night I want us. Just us. It's like you don't want to be alone with me unless we are having sex."

"Mercedes it's not like that. I love you and I want to be with you but I have a career which means public appearances."

"Whatever we are gonna go to this charity event and I'm gonna put a smile on my face as I always do." She tossed her hands into the air and sat back in her seat.

"What are you talking about as you always do."

"Nothing Sam."

"You know you are making me regret."

"Regret what? Me?"

She stared at him for a moment as he stopped as the light turned red.

"Mercedes."

She looked forward trying to control her emotions. Sam grabbed her hand but she pulled away. Sam closed his eyes he tried to exhale but before he could open his eyes he felt his body being jerked. He looked behind him as the car was pushed forward into the middle of the road. He looked over to Mercedes.

"Mercy are you ok?" She looked around.

"Yeah. We were rear ended. I just hit my head I'm fine."

"Ok."

With everything that happened next Sam till this day would swear it all moved in slow motion. He could still tell you every sound every feel everything. Before he could move before he could think he felt like he was a deer caught in the headlights. And the headlights were not from the 2006 ford escort that rammed them from behind. It was from the 2014 Ford Tundra that must not have seen his 2017 black and silver Lexus. It came at him from the passenger side.

Everything went dark but not before he heard the crunching of the metal. Not before he saw the look of shock then fear on Mercedes's face. Not, before his heart sank at the sight of Mercedes's limp body.


	20. Chapter 19 Heart wide Open

Sorry about the cliff hanger but I had too! But I didn't make you wait too long for an update! You guys knocked those reviews out fast only took two hours lol. So here it is as promised. As for Sam's reasons for being the way he is, it will be come clearer soon.

* * *

As he awoke he heard screaming and yelling and didn't think of anything but Mercedes. He looked over to her and she was limp in her seat, which was halfway in his seat. He went to reach for her but someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the car.

"Wait. Let go I have to make sure she is alright."

"Sir please you need to be checked out. We have a team working to free your wife."

"I need to help them."

The fireman led him over to the paramedic who began to check his vitals. Sam tried to get up again to go towards Mercedes but the paramedic stopped him.

"Sir I know you want to make sure she is ok. But right now the best thing to do for her is to let the rescue team do their job."

"Ok."

"Wait you're Sam Evans aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow I am a huge fan man."

"Thanks."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"We were at a stop when we were rear ended. Then I don't know." He said touching his head.

"Ok do you feel nauseated or dizzy?"

"No I feel fine."

"You did black out."

"It was probably from the shock I am fine my wrist is even fine. I have no cuts no bruises I am fine."

"Here look at the light and follow it with your eyes."

Sam did as he was told, and followed the light. Then he looked over to the car where the rescue team was using the Jaws of Life to open the passenger side. He looked at the paramedic who was working with him.

"Can I go see how she is doing?"

"They are gonna make sure she is ok."

"Please I need to know if she is ok."

"Look I will get some information for you but you need to calm down."

Sam stood as he heard them count to three then lift her from the car. He felt himself go weak at the sight of her white dress which was covered in blood.

"Please I just need to know if she is breathing."

"Sam let me finish checking you out then you can go to the hospital with her."

"Ok."

The paramedic finished checking out Sam then walked over to the ambulance with him.

"We are gonna make sure she's ok. I need you to get inside first before anyone notices it's you."

Sam looked over to the paramedic and realized how young he looked. He was a 22 maybe 23 year old Hispanic man with light brown eyes. Sam pulled out his card.

"Thank you so much. What's your name?"

"Adam."

"Well Adam I thank you for everything call me and I will hook you up with some tickets."

"Really?"

"Yes but I need you to do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I need you to call ahead tell them you need to speak to Dr. Brad Hurley. He will know how to handle this situation."

"Ok."

He handed Adam the card then stepped into the ambulance. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he saw how helpless Mercedes looked. He said a little prayer as they closed the door. He knew he had to do something but he wasn't sure what until they arrived to the hospital. When they entered the hospital they were taken strait back and Dr. Brad Hurley walked over to Sam. He was an older man who Sam had relied on plenty of times before. He placed his hands through his salt and peppered wavy hair and smiled.

"Sam we have a room ready for you but I have to warn you there are reporters here we are keeping things as quiet as we can though. There are security guards in the hall you just let them know who can pass ok."

"Thank you so much. Brad please you gotta make sure she's ok."

"You know I will. I am gonna do all I can to make sure she is fine."

Brad walked away and Sam paced back and forth. He knew he had to call someone. He picked up his phone and called his mom then Finn. While Mary called everyone and told them what was going on Finn and his wife Rachel arrived in record time. He still wore the black Armani suit and red tie while Rachel who wore a beautiful red dress with a daring neckline delicately draped across her chest. Her back was open with a criss cross design that tied from the back. There was a slip going down her left thigh. Her hair was pinned up in a French roll, which made Sam think they came right from the charity event. Finn walked over to him and tried to calm Sam down. Sam paced back forth as Finn pulled him towards a chair.

"You have got to calm down."

"Finn this is my fault all of it."

"No its not."

"I shouldn't of been driving I shouldn't have been arguing with her."

"You didn't cause the accident. From what you told me you were hit from behind then sideswiped."

"We were arguing and I don't think I was paying much attention." Sam confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"She thought we were going out just us. I honestly thought I was doing something for us. She accused me of not caring enough to take her somewhere special."

"But you have taken her out just you two so it's not your fault."

"No I haven't. Between her dealing with the kids day to day and me doing this physical therapy and the TV slots and all these charity events I guess I haven't made time for her like I should." Rachel sat next to him.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now but I promise you it's gonna be ok. Mercedes is a fighter."

"I have just been so busy that things are just not the way I thought they should be."

"Did you tell her that?"

Sam exhaled deeply. "No instead of admitting to her that I was a fool I tried to make excuses and now look at her. There was so much blood and I couldn't do a thing to save her."

"But she was alive right?"

"Yeah barely.

Quinn ran into the hospital yelling at the guard.

"ID my ass if you don't let me through you gonna be singing soprano for a year."

She pushed through the doors and walked over to Sam who stood.

"Quinn thanks for coming."

"Where is she Sam?"

"They are still working on her."

"What happened?"

"We were in the car and we got rear ended then sideswiped on the passenger side. It's my fault I should have just done something else. I could have too it's not like we get fined for not showing up and now look at what I caused."

Quinn walked over to him and held him.

"Sam things like this happen you just have to keep positive."

Stacy ran into the hospital waiting area and over to Sam.

"Finn those clowns out there almost got smacked."

"What happened?"

"They made me show ID."

"They are just doing their job."

"So how is Mercedes?"

"We are still waiting to hear she has been there for a while."

"Mom and dad are with the kids if one of them stepped out this late the kids would suspect I will keep mom updated though. So are you ok did you get checked out?"

"I don't need to I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I just want to make sure she is ok. I can't believe she was hurt like this. I love her so much and if I lose her I am gonna lose it. I can't believe."

"Sam."

Sam looked at the doctor and stood.

"Brad please tell me she's ok."

"Well she sustained some internal bleeding a couple of bruised ribs. Her left leg was stuck and got a little banged up with the Jaws of Life. She is out of surgery but still sleep. You can sit with her."

Sam looked at the small gathering crowd as he followed Brad into the private room. His heart sank as he sat next to the lifeless body of Mercedes. With a tube popping out of the side of her mouth she looked so helpless. He kissed her forehead as he took a seat next to her. His eyes began to water as he held her bruised left hand. He closed his eyes and laid his head against her hand hoping she awoke soon.

Sam awoke feeling Mercedes move beneath his head. He looked up to her just as the nurse was removing her breathing tube.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked with concern in her voice.

"Sore." Came out as a whisper as Mercedes looked over to Sam.

Mercedes tried to smile. Her lip was busted and her hair was a mess but Sam couldn't see past his love for her, and how no matter what in his eyes she was beautiful.

"This should help with the soreness I will give you guys a moment and come and check on you in a little bit." The nurse placed a needle inside the IV then walked out the room placing the needle inside the hazard bin. Sam moved closer to Mercedes and kissed her lips gently.

"Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Well I am tired and hurting but other than that I am fine."

"Baby I am so sorry about the fight. You were right. I was being selfish and I won't from now on."

Mercedes tried to sit up but couldn't. Sam helped her.

"You ok?"

"Baby I'm ok. And it wasn't your fault accidents will happen." Sam sat on the side of the bed.

"I know but I was driving."

"Yeah you were and we were at a red light. You didn't do anything wrong I know what happened."

"So do I."

"Huh?"

"I was wrong and I know that now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were right about being upset with me. I should have paid more attention to what you needed. I have been so busy with the therapy and all these events and I know you have been busy too. I know you have been taking the kids to all the places they need to go and coming home taking care of me and instead of doing something special for you, I invited you to another charity event. "

"You are busy and so am I. I just wanted sometime alone with just us."

"You deserve that. But the thing is I never had this problem before. I never had to worry about making time for someone because I could just take her to an event or award show and she would love it but you don't seem to."

"I don't really care about all that stuff I just care about being with you."

"I know that now."

She laid her head back on the bed and sighed as Sam caressed her head.

"I was so worried about you. When I saw you lying there with all that blood I didn't know what to do. I finally understood how you felt when you saw me on the ground. I love you so much and if I would have lost you I don't know what I would have done."

"Sam I know you love me."

"Do you? Because I haven't acted like it."

"Sam I know you love me because I love you. I have never felt this kind of love before."

"I realized something through all this."

"And what's that?"

"I don't wanna wait until next year or the next year to make you my wife. I don't want to go into this new season without you as my wife."

"What?"

"I want you to marry me now."

"Sam are you serious?"

"I am." Mercedes could see that he was and suddenly all the pain she felt wasn't so bad.

Sam stood and pulled out his IPhone.

"How about we get married the last week in July? That gives us four weeks."

She smiled.

"You're not playing are you?"

"I love you. And I know that I will love you for the rest of my life. I was so scared today when I thought I lost you. I couldn't think of anything but you and our kids. You see I say our kids because what's yours is mines and mines is yours."

"You mean that?"

"I do…please marry me now."

"Can we do this?"

"We can do whatever we want. How about when you get out of the hospital you and mom get together and plan everything and whatever you want me to do I will. So what do you say?"

"I say let's get to it. I can't wait to become your wife." He pulled her into a hug but she winced.

"Oww."

"Baby I'm sorry."

"It's noting a kiss can't fix."

He pulled her lips to his and kissed her.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me."


	21. Chapter 20 Wedding plans

Hey guys thank you for the love! I love all the reviews and comments! because you guys love this so much, and I love you I might just finish the upload of this story this week.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she was shown another dress. Nothing she saw made her look as beautiful as a wedding dress was supposed to. Mary, Quinn and Stacy sat in the waiting area waiting to see Mercedes's most recent choice. Stacy looked at her watch.

"We are supposed to meet Sam at the bakery in half an hour and I don't think we are gonna find the dress she is looking for in here."

"Mercy knows what she wants she just doesn't know where to find it." Quinn said.

Mercedes walked out of the dressing room fully dressed.

"I give up I am never gonna find a dress."

"You will. Let's get to the bakery and we can try again later."

"I have three weeks to find a dress. Why did I agree to this? I don't know what I am doing. I can't plan a wedding in three weeks. I need my mom but she isn't gonna be here for another week." Mary grabbed her hand.

"Take a deep breath sweetie we are here for you just breathe in and out."

Mercedes did as she was told, and took a couple of deep breaths Mary smiled at her.

"You know what you need? A full body massage and total make over. This is not supposed to be a stressful time for you. It's supposed to be the best time of your life. So let's go to the bakery and see what kind of cake you are getting then we will head to the spa. You deserve a night off."

Quinn smiled.

"I love the way you think Mary. I can be child free in an hour all we have to do is tell the guys we wanna go out I am sure they won't mind. And if they do well I can play the pregnancy card and Puck will eat out of the palm of me hand."

As they arrived to the bakery Mercedes felt relief as she saw Sam standing at the door with Finn. She hugged him.

"I missed you this morning."

"I know babe I had early therapy."

"And how did it go?"

"Really well. If I keep to it I should be able to start when the season does."

"That's great I am so proud of you but don't push yourself to hard."

"I won't. So let's go find a cake I am thinking something like a 7 tier cake."

"Uh yeah about that. I was thinking no. Sam I know you want a huge wedding but I don't."

"About what? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No not about you." She said with a slight mumble.

"You said you were ok with it."

She sat down at the table and he sat next to her as they were handed a tray of different cakes. "Sam most of the people you invited we don't even know."

"I'm trying to make everyone happy."

"It's not about everyone it's about you and me and I would rather you make us happy than anyone else." Sam pulled her hand to his lips.

"I love you so much it is about us and I want a 7 tier cake."

"Ok whatever you want."

She took a forkful of the first cake and frowned grabbing her napkin.

"As long as it's not this cake, it's too fruity."

Mercedes sighed lying on massage table.

"This is what I needed I'm still so sore from the accident."

"You're still not feeling well?" Mary asked looking at her.

"Oh I am it's just every now and again I feel a little weak."

"Well like they say momma knows best and I knew you needed a break. I think we all did."

"That we do. I just hope I find a wedding dress."

"And you will. Tomorrow is a new day. Have you picked what colors the bridesmaid's dresses are?"

"Apple Red. "

Stacy smiled. "Is that the color of the groomsmen's vest?"

"Yeah."

Quinn groaned loudly, as the lady worked on her feet and smiled as she turned to Mercedes.

"And have you decided where you are going to get married?"

"I don't know. I want somewhere private where I know we won't be disturbed. I don't want it to be all about the media I want it to be all about us. I told Sam doing it in the back yard would be fine but he wants a big hoopla. He wants to invite any and every one he has ever met."

Stacy laughed. "Yeah my brother always said when he gets married he's gonna do it right. So what do your parents have to say about it?"

"They will be here next week and they are excited. They like Sam and think he is a great catch. I can't help but agree. I am so lucky."

"Well I did raise a great man." Mary boasted.

"That you did." Mercedes said agreeing with her.

Quinn smiled.

"You know I just had a brilliant idea."

"Which is?"

"If you can't find a dress that you love make one."

"What?"

"Design your own. Write down what you want and have someone make it."

"Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious in my life it's a great idea."

Stacy smiled. "It is a really great idea. And I know the perfect person to do it too."

* * *

"Sam I don't need doves released as we say I do. Why are you wasting all this money on one day?"

"Because this is the day! I want this wedding day to be so big and I don't care the cost."

Mercedes glanced down at the list of things Sam wanted and sighed, "But I don't. It's not me. I don't want to say I do in front of thousands of strangers plus a TV crew. This is an intimate time between me and you."

"I thought because your first marriage was at the court house you would want a big wedding too?"

"Well you thought wrong."

Mercedes sat on the bed. Sam sat next to her.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Sam I don't need all of this. I am a woman with simple taste. I know this is a big event for you but shouldn't love take center stage and not out doing any other weddings."

"I am not trying to outdo anyone I just wanted this day special for you."

"You show up looking handsome in your tux and it will be. All I want is you I don't need anything else I'm good. But if you want the big wedding then I can learn to accept it."

"You would do that?"

"For you I would do anything."

"Ok how about this. I invite only my closes friends and teammates that's about 300 guests can you live with that?"

Her face lit up as she looked at him. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do."

"There is something else we have to talk about."

"Ok what?"

"These pre-wedding interviews you set up."

"It's just three and they wanted us as guests on their shows its great."

"I don't do TV so well. you know I have been working so hard on creating a more healthier wife for you it's bad enough I have to get married looking like this I can't go on TV the camera adds like fifty pounds."

She stood and turned away but Sam walked up behind her and held her.

"First off its ten pounds and that is just a myth and second you are beautiful. I wish you could see what I see if you did you would want to share it with the world too.

"I just don't want to embarrass you." He turned her towards him.

"You won't. Come on you are going to become Mrs. Sam Evans in less than four days. You are going to have to get used to being in the spot light sometimes."

"Fine I know I know."

"If it will make you feel better I will call Tina, she is this amazing stylist and she will help create a great look for you."

"I don't know."

"What's to know you get a makeover and I get to show you off? Sounds like a win, win to me."

Sam kissed her and walked out the room. She stared at herself in the mirror. She wanted to find a flaw any flaw but with Sam by her side she was becoming less self-conscious and more self-aware.


	22. Chapter 21 TV Time

Time for another chapter. Here is more Samcedes fluff cause there isn't all bad.

* * *

"Welcome back to the show. Once again I am your girl Unique and I am sitting her with soon to be newlyweds Sam Evans and his sweetie Mercedes Jones. So guys how are you?"

Mercedes smiled. "We are good. So excited to be on your show."

"Awww thank you. So I guess the question is how do you do it?"

Sam laughed.

"Well it's hard but."

"Oh I'm sorry Sam boo but I was asking Mercedes."

Mercedes looked at Unique. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you do it. You are marrying Sam Evans. He stands at 6'1 and you are what 5'2 so that's got to be tough and I am sure he like all men are demanding not in a bad way but you know how men are and you have your son and his daughter. And yet you are sitting here looking fierce hunty! So we want to know how you do it."

Mercedes smiled widely shaking her head. "Well let's take these one at a time. First I love a tall man I always have. There is just something sexy about looking up to a strong man and knowing he would give his life to save yours. With him being so tall it's just more to love. As for him being demanding well he can be at times like before a game when he is nervous but he makes it up to me just by being himself."

"Is he a romantic?"

"A hopeless one which in my opinion; is the best kind. And as for the kids it is a shared effort and between us and their grandparents everyone is happy."

"I can look at you and tell. You are glowing."

"I can't help it. Unique I get to marry my best friend, my soul mate my other half. How can I not be happy?"

"Sam you have a keeper here."

"I sure do. Everything she feels for me I feel for her. I don't know how I made it through life without Mercy. She is the shining star in my world."

"So with your two kids are you looking forward to adding more kids to the group?"

Mercedes look at Sam and smiled a wide smile. "We talk about it but I guess only time will tell."

"So how do you feel having your Mercedes at your games?"

"I love it. There is something about looking up to the stands and seeing her smiling back at me."

Unique nodded. "And what about the wrist? I have to say I was worried about that wrist of yours. How is therapy coming along?"

"Well it's coming well. I was scared at first you know a big part of what I do involves my hands but I have a great trainer who has gotten me back to where I should be and I have the love and support from my family and friends I can't wait to get back to onto the court."

"And I am sure all of your fans can't wait for you to bring us back to back championships."

"And I can't wait either."

"If you don't mind I have some people in the audience who have a few questions?"

"We don't mind at all."

Unique nodded and some of the ladies in the crowd raised their hands. The stage hand walked over to a tall light skinned woman. She stood and grabbed the microphone.

"Hi Sam I just want to say I love you. You guys are awesome. How do you think you guys are gonna do this season?"

"Awww thanks for the love and I think this year is gonna be better than last. We ended on the highest note you can last season by breaking records and by taking it all the way. We have been in the court all break. Even me I have kept myself busy, working with my right hand instead of my left. We are here for the fans and we promise another exciting season."

Everyone applauded as a young Caucasian brunette took the microphone.

"How stressful is it planning a wedding right before the new season starts and is it gonna be a big one or little one?"

Sam laughed. "The wedding will be kinda big but not huge. And it's a little stressful for me trying to handle all of this. But I don't know how Mercedes is handling everything; between her and my mom and her mom they have this whole wedding thing under control. She is amazing."

Mercedes leaned in and kissed Sam then held his hand. An older African American woman walked over to the microphone.

"Mercedes I read in People that you were hurt a few years ago and I am glad you recovered but in that article you talked about your past relationships. And my question is after being hurt in your past I know it can't be easy starting over and with a superstar at that. How did you know he was the one? How do you know he is the one?"

Mercedes looked at Sam then to the woman. "I know it might sound crazy and it might seem weird but I knew the first time he held me it was him. I love looking up to this strong man. Sam is a secure man in who he is and knows where he's going. Sam is the bronze and the brains. He is someone who will let me fight my battles but he is always two steps behind just in case I need him." She sighed smiling at him. "He is someone who will realize that yes I was married before and had a son but I am ready to start my new life with him and his daughter. Sam inspires me and encourages me to be a better woman, mother, lover and friend. I wasn't looking for him but he pushed his way into my life and became everything I could have ever wanted."

Everyone applauded and Unique smiled.

"Wow that was beautiful we wish you all the luck on your upcoming nuptials and the season and that is all the time we have today. I want to thank you both for being here."

"It was our pleasure."

Mercedes stood and hugged Unique then walked off the stage with Sam.

"So how did I do?"

Sam pulled her close to him.

"You were amazing. And you thought you would be nervous."

"I was but it's your life and if I want you I have to take it all."

"What you said did you mean it?"

"Yes I meant what I said. You have made me so happy and I meant every word."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked out to the car Sam opened her door and Mercedes got in. as Sam got in and started the car he smiled. "So I was thinking about our honeymoon."

"I know we can't go on a cruise like I want to but you can't skip your therapy."

"I know but I have a plan."

"I'm sorry but I am not interested in having your personal trainer on my honeymoon with me."

"No I was thinking we can do it up big here. My nights are free and your parents want to spend time with their grandson and new granddaughter."

"Still not seeing where you are going with this."

"Let's just say if we can't go to Hawaii well then we bring Hawaii to us."

"What do you have planned?"

"You have been making all these sacrifices for me so I want to make some for you. So just leave it all up to me."

"Ok. But I want to be clear about one thing. I know today is the rehearsal dinner and your bachelor party I just need you to behave I know your team but I also know you."

"It's gonna be fine baby and you enjoy yours."

"Well it's kind of both a bridal shower and bachelorette party you know me I'm not big on the partying hard."

"Well I am not either I told the guys I didn't want anything big or any strippers."

"Yeah and I know the guys so all I have to say is behave yourself."

"I always will. You know I love you right?"

"I know. And you know I love you."

Sam pulled out the parking lot and noticed Mercedes biting her lower lip. He knew her long enough to know she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong baby."

She looked at him "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you want you know that."

"What's going on with you and Charlie?"

Sam looked at her with a frown. "Where did that come from?"

"I just need to know.

"There is nothing going on between us. I haven't even seen or talked to her since before I got hurt. I told her there was nothing between us and there would always be nothing between us and she backed away."

"And Maddie?"

"Like I said I will handle her relationship with her mother you just let me deal with that."

Mercedes shifted in her seat. "Maddie is my daughter too or will be I love her and want to be a part of any decisions that have to do with her."

"If anything happens that would effect you and Zack and Maddie I will keep you posted okay?"

"Okay… I guess I can deal with that."

"Baby look I have practice and therapy but we will talk about this tonight. I promise."

"Okay Sam." She wanted him mot give her more than just if it effected Maddie and them, but at least it was something, not everything but something.

Mercedes stepped out the car and Sam turned off the car and stepped out then stood behind her.

"Baby come here, whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just… I don't like this Charlie cloud hanging over me."

He kissed her neck. "It's not."

She pushed him away from her. "Yes it is. I get she was your first everything but I am supposed to be the one you want to marry and be with."

"You are. I love you and I told you I haven't even talked to her in months. It's you I want to marry and it's you I want to spend the rest of my life with."

He lifted her face to his and smiled down to her singing the song he found out was one of her favorties.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away."

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments he pulled away.

"I will see you as soon as practice is over."

"Sure."

He got back into the car and drove away as Mercedes folded her arms. This was getting to be too much. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't understand how she was supposed to let all this go.

As she walked into the house her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mercy its Stacy what are you doing?"

"Nothing just got home."

"Good is my brother there?"

"Nope."

"I am on my way over with your dress you are gonna love it."

"Wait what? Kurt finished it that fast?"

"Yep. Call Quinn."

"She is already on her way! Hurry!"


	23. Chapter 22 The Night before the Wedding

So we the moment you guys have been waiting for...will happen next chapter. This the night before the wedding.

* * *

Stacy arrived within seconds of Quinn. Merce was so glad Quinn was staying with her until after the wedding. Mercedes smiled at the girls. Stacy beamed as she hugged Mercedes then Quinn.

"So where is mom?"

"She took the kids somewhere I'm not sure where she said it was a surprise."

"Oh goodness I wonder what it is."

"Didn't ask. So let's see this dress."

Quinn and Mercedes smiled as Stacy pulled out her dress. They gasped at the sight of the beautiful dress. Stacy held up a lace spaghetti strapped gown with a mock two-piece, lace overlay to the entire dress. It was beautiful and sophisticated. Mercedes touched the unique embroidery. Loving the colorful pattern.

"Wow this is it. He saw my vision and made it come to life. I can't believe it."

Quinn laughed.

Stacy handed it to Mercedes. "Well go ahead and try it on we gotta see it on you. Kurt said he took it in a little like you asked as he put the finishing touches on it and if you need him to do anything else just call him."

Mercedes ran into the bedroom to try on her wedding dress.

"I need help with the buttons up the back."

She walked out and both Stacy and Quinn began to button her up. When they were finished with the buttons, they both stood speechless. Mercedes turned to the floor length mirror in the foyer.

"It's perfect. Oh Stacy you tell Kurt I will love him forever!"

"He worked all week on it. Didn't take any other orders."

"That dress is amazing. Ima need him to hook me up too." Someone knocked on the door and Mercedes swirled.

"Stace it's probably your mom."

Stacy walked over to the door and opened it. Mercedes frowned as she noticed Charlie standing at her front door. Charlie gave an evil smile.

"Oh wow great dress must have taken them a while to find enough material that would fit a girl of your, what's the word…stature?"

Mercedes moved closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Sam."

"Well he isn't here?"

"I'll wait."

"The hell you will. You need to step out my house."

"Your house that's cute."

Charlie picked something off the mantle then threw it back down. Mercedes snorted.

"I see what you are doing and it's not gonna work. I want you to leave."

"And what would you do if I don't? You gonna go all Ghetto fabulous on me? Give me a "beat down"?"

Mercedes grabbed her phone with a smile. "Nope. Now see I am a reasonable person how about I give you ten seconds to get out of my house before I have you arrested for trespassing. I have security just a few feet away, they will be getting talked to anyways for letting you in here, so I can call them now."

Charlie sucked her teeth.

"Tell Sam I was looking for him." She blew a kiss to the ladies' and walked out the house Mercedes shuttered angrily.

"Oh if I just had ten minutes alone with that girl, she better be lucky I was in this dress!"

Quinn shrugged. "She is just trying to get under your skin."

"Yeah well it's not her that I am worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Sam and I have been arguing about her. He says she means nothing to him one minute then the next it's let me handle her I never got over her and when it comes to my daughter let me handle it. I thought we were a team. I thought we were in this together. But apparently we are only in it together on things that have nothing to do with his life."

Mercedes walked to the room and the girls followed her. Stacy started to help her unbutton the dress and Quinn sat on the bed.

"Mercy you need to understand that it's not as easy to let go for men as it is for us. Sebastian screwed you over and yet you are open to loving someone new but that took time."

"He had longer than I did to get over her and I am not gonna sit around and wait for him to leave me for her."

Stacy sighed. "You really think he would?"

"How am I supposed to know? I am so scared that all this might not be anything anymore you know."

"He wants to marry you that's something." Quinn urged.

"Until something better comes along."

"Mercedes my brother loves you he wouldn't dream of hurting you ever don't let some stupid nobody ruin what you two can have."

"I am so afraid that my happiness is about to leave at any moment. I don't want it to leave. I want to be happy. I want this love I feel for him to immolate the love he feels for me."

Mercedes placed the dress back on the hanger and gave it back to Stacy. She proceeded to get dressed. Stacy smiled.

"I know it seems hard to read my brother but he does love you so much. All he is asking is for you to be with him and I know that. You want to be his wife right?"

"Of course I do. He is the one and I know that but I don't want to be hurt."

"Where's my wifey?"

Sam walked into the room, and Mercedes screamed as she and Quinn blocked Stacy who was holding the dress.

"Sam go away."

"What's going on?" he asked peeking his head into the room.

"You can't see my dress what are you doing home?"

"Oh you found one? Let me see."

"Didn't I just tell you, you couldn't see it? Go away."

"Come on one little peek." He tried to stand on his tippy toes to see the dress.

"Leave!" Sam moved closer but Mercedes pushed him out the door. And shut it behind her.

"Forget the dress you and me need to talk."

"Talk about what? I just came to get my clothes for tonight I forgot them."

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears. "Charlie came by today. For you."

"Oh well we just need to talk to security again, no big deal."

"Really that's all you have to say? This woman comes to our house and all you can say is no big deal? Unbelievable."

Mercedes stormed away and Stacy opened the door.

"You are a complete and total idiot." She smacked him on the shoulder.

"What did I do?"

"Why are you ruining your relationship?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not."

"Come on Sam you have to see what you are doing, you are allowing Charlie to cause problems all Mercedes wants to know is that she means so much more to you than Charlie and that you want to start a family with her. You are naive if you think Charlie is gonna let you get married without a fight. She isn't and you need to realize that no matter what you think Mercedes should feel she is never going to be ok with you and Charlie. Then the woman keeps telling you that she wants a small intimate wedding and yet you can't even give her that."

"Stace I have a reputation."

Stacy cut him off. "And what means more to you?"

"What am I supposed to do? The wedding is in two days?" he asked frustrated at the whole situation.

"I don't know but what I do know is you need to go upstairs and talk to her. How would you feel if Sebastian was around and being shoved in your face all the time? Or you tell Mercedes you want the house decorated a certain way and she goes and puts pink on everything? Now go talk to your soon to be wife, I need you do it now so we can hide the dress."

"What would I do without you sis?"

"I don't think you wanna find out."

Sam walked up the stairs and walked into the room. Mercedes looked from her bag as he walked over to her.

"I am so sorry." She tried to move away from him but her grabbed her gently. "No baby wait, I am sorry, I didn't mean it how it sounded. I just I suck at saying the right things sometimes, what I meant to say, should have said was that I will talk to security on my way out tongight and make sure she si not allowed back here. I am sorry. Please baby, I will talk to them and I will talk to her I will I promise just please don't leave me."

She stared at him biting her bottom lip. Sam pulled her close.

"I love you. Mercedes please tell me you know I love you."

"I know you love me I just wish I knew why you treat me like you do."

"I am sorry I promise I will be better. Please baby I want this to work, I screwed up I always seem to screw up but I promise you, I will be better."

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't know if I can do this. Its like you wanted me when I was struggling to accept you, accept us and now that I have, the challenge is over? You don't hear me out, hear my concerns."

"No, its not like that. Baby listen, I joined the NBA at 18 and I never had to work so hard at relationships. Its hard for me sometimes cause you are this sexy, amazing, independent woman, you love me for who I am and not what I can do for you, so all of this is an adjustment, but haven't I been better?"

"For most things yes you have, but not when it comes to Charlie."

"Baby she doesn't matter. I don't bother with her, she's the type or was the type to get bored and walk away. Please. Just let me handle dealing with her after we get married and I see you in that beautiful dress…in front of our family and a few friends,"

She looked up to him. "Really?"

"Really."

"I love you so much Sam."

Sam pulled her close.

"I love you too baby…You know we don't have to meet up with everyone for another two hours and I am sure I can be a little late…I think we need to makeup."

"No." She pushed him off of her.

'No?"

"We are not making up until after we are married. We have put if off this long."

"Come on it's been almost a month I miss you."

"Not gonna happen."

"It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Sam I know you don't understand but humor me ok?"

She kissed him passionately then took his bottom lip between hers and sucked it before letting it go. She smiled at him then walked away. Sam looked after her shaking his head,

"Evil seductress."

* * *

Mercedes beamed at everyone as the rehearsal wedding and dinner got underway and everyone talked amongst themselves. She walked over to her mom and dad.

"So mom how are you feeling?"

"I'm gonna be honest I didn't think you could put this wedding together such little time but I am pleasantly surprised. And Sam is a wonderful man."

"So where is Marcus?"

"He is around. I think he has made friends with Dwight Howard. He said something about him being his favorite player or something."

"Oh Lord I better go save him."

Mercedes walked right into Stevie and Marcus talking to Dwight Howard and Jonah one of Sam's teammates. Mercedes smiled.

"Excuse me guys didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to hug my brother before I was stolen away,"

Marcus hugged Mercedes and smiled. "I always knew you would bring great honor to our family.

"Shut up!"

Mercedes was about to say something when Rachel and Kelli pulled Mercedes over to Stacy and Quinn. Mercedes smiled.

"Okay you guys have been plotting all night, what's going on?"

Quinn smiled. "We need to head home and get changed because we are going out."

"Out? Out where?"

Stacy beamed. "For your bachelorette party."

"I told you I didn't want to go out. Plus what about the bridal shower? I thought we were doing it at home?"

Kelli looped her arm in Mercedes. "Look we got it all under control now are you gonna come with us or do we have to force you kicking and screaming?"

"Fine."

She turned and walked away.

* * *

An hour and a half later, they walked into Plex the hottest club in Charleston. Mercedes frowned and Quinn looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

Mercedes glanced around the club. "You guys know this is not me. I love you guys I do but can't we go to the house or something."

"You said you would go with the flow so come on."

Mercedes followed Stacy, Quinn, Kelli, Rachel and few other friends of hers pass the dance floor and to one of their VIP rooms. Mercedes smiled as she saw the Light blue and Gold balloons and one table full of gifts and another full of sandwiches and chips and drinks. Mercedes gave a wide grin.

"You guys did all this for me?"

Quinn hugged her. "Nothing is too good for you. First we open gifts then we party."

Rachel lead Mercedes to a chair and placed a sash over her shoulder that read bride to be and then placed a crown over her head that read the same thing. She grabbed the first gift and handed it to Mercedes.

"Mercy this is from mom and dad."

Mercedes opened it and saw a canvas pack picnic basket for two. It consisted of melamine plates, goblets, flatware and napkins for four, plus a bread knife, wooden cutting board, salt and pepper shakers and a sommelier's corkscrew and a detachable wine cooler and gray felt blanket. She smiled as she noticed it was personalized to her and Sam. Quinn smiled.

"And I will be borrowing that."

Mercedes tilted her head. "Nope it's personalized therefore hands off." Kelli handed her another gift.

"This is from Stacy and her husband."

Stacy smiled. "Don't worry I picked it out and wrapped it. I loved the one I got so thought you would love this."

Mercedes opened it and gave a devilish smile as she opened the Champagne and Strawberries Treasure Trove. The kit included strawberry-flavored body dust that could be applied with the feather tickler applicator, and to stimulate mind, body and spirit it had strawberry and champagne oils of love and strawberry and champagne pleasure balm.

"Wow now this is a bridal shower gift. Thanks Stace."

Kelli grabbed her gift and handed it to Mercedes. "Now this isn't as inventive as Stacy's but it will go along with it very well I hope you like it."

Mercedes opened a sheer red seductive style baby doll nightgown with an opened back with a v-string.

"Ohmigosh are you serious?" Mercedes laughed. "This is not me at all and I love it."

"That's not fair I got you the same thing except in black." Quinn held up her gift and all the girls laughed. After all the gifts were opened and the party was underway Mercedes couldn't help but feel sad. She missed Sam. It just didn't feel right having fun without him. She looked at her phone and wished Sam would call. Quinn sat next to her and held her arm.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing."

"Come on I know you. You miss your hubby don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Cause I miss me some Puck too, he gets on my nerves but I love him."

Quinn stood up and smiled. "Ladies, ladies I think it's time to bring in the last gift."

Mercedes looked up. "What last gift?"

Quinn smiled. "I think it's time we bring in the guys."

"Guys? Wait no you know how I feel about that."

"Come on just go with it. Close your eyes."

Mercedes smacked her teeth and did as she was told. Someone placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Hey no one said a blindfold."

"Just go with it."

Mercedes sat back down as the music started. She suddenly became aware of someone behind her. He started to caress her arm and she pulled back. The guy began to dance around her and she immediately felt like she knew him. He pulled her to him and began to nibble on her ear she smiled to herself as she inhaled. She knew Sam anywhere she took of her blindfold and pulled him in her arms. Sam smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Baby I would know you anywhere. I am so glad you are here."

"It didn't seem right celebrating my last night of freedom without you. So care to join me for a dance?"

"For the rest of my life."

He kissed her and Quinn looked at Finn.

"So how much did he complain before you told him you were coming here?"

"Up until we got out the car. He loves her."

"And she loves him."


	24. Chapter 23 The Wedding

So I was going to break this chapter up and give you a cliff hanger but I got 100 reviews and I am just too happy to do that! So enjoy lets see who guessed right, are they married or no.

* * *

Mercedes felt sick to her stomach; the butterflies had been doing summersaults all day. She looked in the mirror and she suddenly felt fat and hideous. She turned towards Quinn her matron of honor and Stacy one of her bridesmaids.

"I can't do this. What was I thinking? I can't marry Sam."

They pulled her from the mirror and began to finish buttoning her dress. Mercedes looked over to where Rachel, and Kelli were adding the finishing touches to their dresses. Quinn patted her shoulder.

"Why are you so nervous? You weren't this nervous when you married Sebastian."

"What if I get down the aisle and he realizes he has made a huge mistake?"

Stacy laughed.

"One thing you need to learn about my brother, he is very selective on who he lets in his life. He made the mistake once of not trusting himself. He loves you and Zack and he knows you love him and Maddie. What are you afraid of?"

"Charlie ok! I am afraid of Charlie." Mercedes threw her hands on her hips.

Quinn laughed "Come on she has nothing on you."

"Quinn she is Maddie's mom."

"And?"

"And how can I stand up there knowing there is this void between us named Charlie?"

There was a knock on the door and Finn walked through the door.

"Man this day reminds me of my wedding day." He walked over to Rachel and kissed her.

"You look beautiful baby."

"Thanks but I think it's the bride who needs encouragement." Finn looked towards Mercedes.

"Look at this beautiful bride!"

Mercedes turned towards him and he frowned.

"And she has tears in her eyes what's wrong?"

Stacy walked over to them dabbing away Mercedes's tears.

"Your Sam's best friend, tell her Sam loves her and not

Charlie."

"That's what this is about? Mercy I have known Sam since we were young. It took hard work and a lot of prayers. And by doing that we ended up on the same team. I have been around him through all his crushes and girls. He has never been in love like this. He loves you truly loves you and if you don't believe me then believe this."

He handed her a box and she opened it. She pulled out a beautiful light blue pendant on a gold chain. Stacy gasped.

"I forgot he still had that."

"It's beautiful." Mercedes marveled at its beauty.

Finn sat on the edge of the couch in the church.

"Sam said it belonged to his great grandmother. It's your something old and blue."

"Our grandmother gave him the necklace. Her dad gave it to her mom. And she gave me the watch that her mom gave her dad and gave Stevie the Ring. Nana told each of us these gifts are special. They should only be given to those who are worthy. Chad has the watch and now you have the pendant."

"Wow."

Stacy hugged her.

"If this doesn't show you who has his heart I don't know what will."

She looked at Stacy.

"Is this ok?"

"You are family now of course." Mercedes glanced back to Finn.

"Tell him I love him so much. And give him this and tell him it's not as special as what he has given me but it's from the heart." She handed him the box.

"What is it?"

"Sam is always saying how he doesn't really like wrist watches so I got him this 14 carat gold pocket watch which I got inscribed."

"That's so thoughtful."

Finn walked away and Mercedes stood and smiled.

"Ok ladies let's get this wedding started. I need my veil and my hair to be pinned up. Let's get to work."

Finn pinched Rachel's behind as he walked out the room. He smiled as he walked into the designated guy room. Sam, Marcus, Chad and Quincy were fixing their ties. Sam gave a toothy grin to Finn.

"So did she like it?"

"She loved it. And she gave me this for you." Sam took it and smiled.

"See why I love her."

"She said it's inscribed."

Sam took it out and read it.

"To a man who makes time stand still with his smile? What do you give a man who has it all? My heart. I love you! Mercy." Dwight walked in with Randal Mercedes's dad.

"You handsome men ready?" Sam stood forward.

"I was born ready but give me a minute alone. It's like game day I need to meditate."

The guys walked out the room and to the front of the church. Seeing them leave Charlie walked into the room wearing a beige trench coat and looked at Sam. He turned his head and tried to walk pass her but she grabbed Sam's arm.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Come on Sam you really wanna marry her? Of all people. She isn't right for you or our daughter."

"Our daughter? Charlie since when is she our daughter? Mercedes takes her to her practices and the doctors and to her events. She is mom to Maddie and you are just an after thought. I am going out there and I am gonna marry the woman of my dreams and I want you to leave this place now."

Sam walked pass her and out to the pulpit.

Randal walked over to Mercedes and smiled.

"Are you ready cupcake?"

"I have been ready all my life. Daddy I owe you an apology."

"Apology for what?"

"I know you have dreamed of this day for a long time and I robbed you of it once and I'm sorry."

"I get to do it now and that is what I want to focus on."

"So you really like Sam?"

"I do he seems to be the one for you and I haven't seen you as happy as you are."

"I am happy. I am extremely happy. I love him."

"Well then let's get going."

They walked over to the shut double doors as the music began to play and everyone took their places and Mercedes took a deep breath as she and her father were the last to enter the church sanctuary. As all eyes were on her all she could see was Sam. The way his eyes lit up when he saw her and the way he smiled at her made her insides flip. As they got to the end of the isle she didn't mind the flashing lights all she was focused on was making Sam her husband. Mercedes tried to stop her tears as her dad handed her hand over to Sam. The minister stood forward.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do."

Randal walked to his seat as Mercedes glanced at Sam. She was so happy she finally let the tears come to her eyes. "Sam and Mercedes have elected to recite their own vows. Sam you can go first. Sam cleared his throat.

"Mercedes from the moment I met you there was something special about you. You made me smile and you made me feel like I was a normal man. You lifted me up in times I didn't know how I could get by. If it wasn't for you by my side when I got hurt I would have just given up. But you wouldn't let me. And when I thought I lost you I didn't know how I could go on. I am extremely blessed to have you. I love you and I know that since you have given me this chance to be your husband I will do all I can do to keep you happy."

The minister looked over to Mercedes and nodded. Mercedes took a deep breath before she could speak the doors flew open and Charlie walked in wearing a beige wedding dress with a group of paparazzi.

"You need to stop this wedding. I am in love with Sam and I know he loves me."

Mercedes looked over to her then to Sam. She threw down her flowers and started towards Charlie but Quinn held her back. Maddie looked towards Charlie and screamed at her.

"What are you doing? You're ruining everything."

Charlie moved closer to them. "I am here to get what's mines. This is supposed to be my wedding day not hers."

Mercedes looked at Sam.

"Do something."

"Charlie what are you doing here? And where is security?"

"Sam I love you I always have. You told me once you wanted to make me your wife what has changed?"

"Everything."

Before he could finish speaking the paparazzi spoke up.

"Sam how does it feel to know your first love wants you back."

"Mercedes what are you feeling right now."

With all the flashes and questions going off Mercedes felt herself grow extremely angry as Quinn held her close.

"Mercy this is what she wants. She wants you to get upset. She wants you to hit her in front of all these people. She probably has cops outside waiting for you to make a move. Don't give her the satisfaction."

Mercedes looked over to Sam.

"Make her leave Sam. I have had it. It's either her or me."

"Mercy what do you want me to do?"

Mercedes stared at him. "Nothing Sam, nothing at all, the wedding is off."

She took off her veil and threw it to the ground along with her flowers Quinn had returned to her then walked out the side door. Mercedes's mother, Quinn, Maddie and Mary followed after her.

Stacy walked towards Sam.

"Are you kidding me? You chose Charlie?"

"That's not what I said."

"That's exactly what you said."

"No I said what did she want me to do? I can't control Charlie."

"Sam your ex is in here in a wedding dress. She just ruined your wedding day."

"It's not my fault."

"It is because instead of kicking Charlie out you sat here and allowed the woman you are supposed to love to be embarrassed. I can't keep taking up for you."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything at all."

Sam sighed. "You women are gonna kill me."

"Yeah well you better think quickly or you are gonna lose your wife."

"I don't know what to do. I am at a loss here."

"Do you want to lose her?"

"No."

"So do something."

"Why is everyone telling me to do that?"

"Because you need to."

Sam looked out the door and then looked towards Charlie and the paparazzi he had had enough.

"Finn please handle this I gotta go fix this."

Charlie ran up to him and grabbed him. He pushed her off of him.

"Charlie you leave or I swear to God I will have security escort you out."

He shrugged away from her and walked out the door. He saw Quinn trying to stop Mercedes from getting into a car.

"Mercy stop."

"Quinn if you don't move ima take my frustrations out on you."

"Mercedes wait please don't leave." She looked up and stared at Sam.

"Mercedes please wait. I don't know what happened in there but I wouldn't choose her over you I never would. I didn't want to make a scene because of the guests and the camera's."

"Sam I can't do this. Everywhere I turn there Charlie is. When is she just gonna leave us alone? When are you gonna stand up to her and make her see you want me?"

"I'm trying. Please if I lose you I can't lose you. I love you so much and you mean the world to me. If we walk away and call this wedding off it's exactly what she want let's go in there and show her that we are in love and nothing matters but that."

"Being together shouldn't be this hard."

"Love is hard. But we get through it together. We lift each other up that's who we are and what we do. Do you love me?"

"I do."

"Well then why do you keep wanting to run away? Every time something happens you wanna run."

"It's who I am."

"Well maybe that's a problem. Maybe I need to know that when the going gets tough you're not gonna run away from me."

"And I need to know that I can trust you."

"You can."

Sam pulled her closer to him.

"Can we start over? Please."

Mercedes nodded and took Sam's hand. They walked back into the building hand in hand as everything had calmed down. A few cameras remained but Charlie had long gone. With everyone still seated Sam led Mercedes back up to the pulpit. Minister Powell stood.

"Are we ok?"

"Yes. Everything is fine we are ready to start again."

"Ok well I think we left off with you Mercedes." Sam held up his hand.

"If you would just give me a moment. I want to apologize to everyone for that outburst. It shouldn't have happened. And I want to apologize to you Mercy. You are the one, no matter who comes and goes it's always gonna be you."

He looked out to the audience. Then back to Mercedes.

"Are you ready to finish what we started?"

Mercedes nodded as Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked out to the crowd then back at Sam.

"I haven't had much luck in love. I haven't had many relationships because I believe in everlasting love. I believe if you're gonna be with someone you gotta make it work. When I met you I didn't know what to think. You were an unrealistic dream or so I thought. I am learning that dreams do come true. In meeting you, I have given my son the father he can rely on and I have gotten in return the most amazing daughter, a great host of new and wonderful family members and a man who means the world to me. I am so blessed to have you in my life. I love you."

Sam pulled her to him as the minister cleared his throat.

"We haven't gotten to that part yet."

They pulled apart smiling and Sam laughed.

"Our bad."

"Ok do you Sam Evans take Mercedes Jones to be your wife, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Mercedes Jones take Sam Evans to be your Husband, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Well then by the power vested in me by the state of South Carolina I pronounce you man and wife. You may NOW kiss your bride."

Sam took Mercedes in his arms as everyone cheered around them. Maddie in her baby blue dress bounced up the pulpit her Shirley temple curls bouncing with her followed by Zack in his three-piece tux. They hugged their newly married parents and were overjoyed that finally they were a family.


	25. Chapter 24 Goodbye Love

And now we get to the beginning of the end. There are only a few chapters left. Enjoy.

* * *

Back to Present

* * *

Quinn stared at Mercedes unable to speak Mercedes looked back onto the court. The eagles were doing it they were pulling away and maintaining a lead. With six minutes left in the last quarter they could pull it off. She glanced back at Quinn.

"Quinn say something."

"Um yay."

"Yay is all you can say? I just bear my soul to you and you say yay?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell me how I am supposed to go down there and tell my husband who I am separated from any of this."

"You just do it."

"Even if they lose?"

"Honey the way he keeps looking at you I don't think he cares whether they win or lose just if he gets to stay your husband. And you have to be honest with him. Don't tell him what you think he wants to hear tell him the truth."

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked up as Stacy walked over to them.

"I thought that was you how are you?"

"Great! I am sorry we had to cancel our lunch last week I had to go to the doctors."

"Are you ok?"

"You can say that."

They looked back to the court and Mercedes felt a rush of sadness as she thought about the day she left him.

* * *

Five months ago

* * *

"Come on guys it's almost time to go. Zack you have boxing in twenty minutes and Maddie you have Dance in thirty we got to go." Mercedes walked into the den and saw the kids engrossed in an entertainment special. She walked closer and saw photos of Sam and Charlie hugging. She stepped closer as the lady began to talk again.

"Now for the big news. A friend of the family and Charlie's attorney has confirmed that she is indeed pregnant again with Sam's second child. Rumors began to fly around after she made a surprise visit at Sam's wedding over five months ago. There is however no news on how his current wife is taking the news. If Sam is not careful he is gonna end up with two broken wrists instead of one. That's all for now but remember we get it first you hear it first goodnight everyone."

Mercedes grabbed the remote and paused it. She couldn't believe her eyes. She tried to hold her composure in front of the kids.

"Guys what did I tell you about watching those exposé shows they like starting trouble."

"Is daddy having another baby?"

"No Maddie he's not I told you it's just another rumor. Now we have to get going."

"But mom it looked."

"I know what it looked like Zack but trust me its fake. If you don't believe me when your dad comes home he will assure you of that but for now we have to go."

She ushered the kids out the house and to their perspective places but as she went on with her day the images wouldn't leave her alone. Even though she assured the kids everything was fine she couldn't get rid of the gut feeling everything wasn't fine. Those photos showed Charlie and him out without him wearing his brace on his wrist which meant they were recent. And now rumors of her carrying another child by him were confirmed with a family friend stating Mercedes was dealing with the news as anyone would she was furious. She was relieved when Mary stopped by wanting to take the kids away for the weekend. Sam arrived home about thirty minutes after the kids left which was good for them but not for Sam. Mercedes had stayed on the stairs waiting for him and wanting to end the rumors once and for all.

Sam walked into the house feeling better than he had in days. He went into a wide grin as he saw Mercedes sitting at the stairs waiting for him. He went to her but stopped in his tracks as he saw the anger and tears in her eyes.

"Mercy baby what's wrong?"

Mercedes didn't say a word as she walked into the den knowing he would follow her and hit play. Sam saw the entertainment news on and couldn't have prepared himself for the storm that followed what he saw.

"And here is the story we promised you. We have confirmed the rumors that a certain newly married NBA super star is indeed seeing his ex-girlfriend and baby Mama Charlie Darling. We received these photos earlier this week."

They showed three pictures of Sam and Charlie hugging and talking.

"Now for the big news. A friend of the family and Charlie's attorney has confirmed that she is indeed pregnant again with Sam's second child. Rumors began to fly around after she made a surprise visit at Sam's wedding over five months ago. There is however no news on how his current wife is taking the news. If Sam is not careful he is gonna end up with two broken wrists instead of one. That's all for now but remember we get it first you hear it first goodnight everyone."

Mercedes turned off the TV and turned away.

"Mercy wait let me explain its all lies."

"You know what Sam there is no need to explain it to me. However it was our kids who saw the program so explain it to them." She walked away but stopped and laughed.

"Wait my bad I'm sorry I forgot it was my son and your daughter who brought it to my attention."

She walked to their room and slammed the door. Sam walked to the door and opened it. He walked over to Mercedes who was sitting at her desk writing.

"Mercedes none of that is true."

"You told me you haven't seen her since before your accident." She said not looking up from her writing.

"I haven't."

"You said that you were doing your therapy and that voice over and practice and that's why you're always late."

"It is."

She turned towards him with tears in her eyes. "Then why is it that in the picture of you two you were wearing your brace and the next one you're not?"

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"See I watched that broadcast at least fourteen times. And I noticed that in that picture the one where you and she were all hugged up you were wearing your brace? If you hadn't seen her since before your accident why were you wearing it?"

"Baby if you would let me explain."

"Then there was the second picture where you are wearing that brand new navy blue shirt you just got that last week and get this no brace."

"Mercy come on."

"Now we have been married for almost six months so have you been seeing her behind my back this whole time?"

"Baby!"

She stood up so quickly that it caught Sam off guard and he tripped over his own foot. As he steadied himself she wiped her tears. "No don't baby me. Pictures don't lie but apparently you do. And apparently you have another child on the way."

"Look ok you got me when I went to our boy's night out I ran into her she hugged me and that was it."

"Uh huh that was it so why the lies why not just tell me?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah ok well I see that I am not a big deal." She turned away from him and walked out the room. Sam followed her.

"Look I will have Matt go to that station and put an end to these rumors."

"I don't think they are rumors." She said going to the kitchen and turning off the lights.

"You don't trust me?"

Mercedes faced him and the tears in his eyes nearly broke her heart. "This isn't the first time you have lied to me about her."

"So what you just gonna walk away? Act like we meant nothing to each other?"

Mercedes walked back into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"Why not, you seem to be doing such a great job at pretending that I mean nothing to you."

"You do. I love you so much."

"No you don't you still act like you're some single guy. You're not. You are supposed to be my husband. Be the one I could trust and talk to. I thought we were it for each other but now I realize that you and I don't make sense. You and Charlie do."

She grabbed her lotion off the dresser and sat on the bed. Sam bent down in front of her so they were eye level.

"No we don't. I don't love her. I never did. I love you."

For a long time it seemed they stared at each other in silence. Both wondering what the other was thinking and feeling. Mercedes finally stood forcing Sam to stand and move back.

"Once you talk to Zack and Maddie tomorrow we won't be in your hair any longer."

She turned to get into the bed and turned off the light. Sam stood there in the dark not knowing what he could say to make things right.

"Please don't do this Mercy. I can't imagine my life without you."

She didn't stir and Sam was scared. Whenever the fight ended with her getting into bed she would sigh or shake to let him know she was crying. That was his cue that she was on the verge of forgiveness but this night he barely heard her breath. She didn't move any part of her body she just lay perfectly still. Sam walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. He went to hold her but she pulled away from him. He said a silent prayer that they could find a way to work this out and fell asleep.

* * *

Sam awoke with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked over to the empty side of his bed and his heart sank. As he shot up he went to the closet and felt himself sink lower as he noticed most of Mercedes's clothes were gone. He grabbed his phone but noticed a note on the side of it. He opened it.

"Sam, I have decided to get away for a while. It is clear to me that while I love you so very much you need time to figure out your next move. I have already spoken to your mom and she will drop Zack off to me when they returned. I withdrew some money out of our account just to get me a place to stay and as soon as I find work I will pay it back. Thanks for everything. PS there is an envelope for you on the mantle in the living room. I guess congratulations really are in order. You don't have to worry about what a divorce will do to you. I don't want your money and I will sign whatever I have to so you can know that I didn't marry for money and you don't owe me a thing."

Sam balled up the paper and ran down stairs he grabbed the manila folder off the mantel and took out a sonogram. He grabbed his phone.

"Rutherford, King and Wade."

"Get me Matt Rutherford now."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Sam Evans I need to speak with him now."

"But he is."

"I said NOW!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"One moment."

"Sam I was expecting your call."

"Matt what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but I am all over it."

"Mercedes left. Someone sent a picture of a sonogram that supposedly belongs to Charlie."

"I thought you said you weren't messing with her."

"I wasn't and I am not. Matt I don't know how all these rumors got started but it is costing me my family. Fix this."

"I will but it's gonna take a minute this is a sensitive situation."

"Sensitive. She is going around telling people that I got her pregnant Mercedes left. She left."

"Then go find her I will take care of everything."

"I have practice today. And she knows I can't miss it."

"Look go to practice and make things right with your wife."

"Just handle this."

* * *

Sam hung up the phone and crumbled up the envelope. He grabbed his practice bag and left hoping time on the court would ease his anger. He walked onto the court ready to play but his head wasn't in the game. As they began practice Sam missed shots and blocks. He knocked Finn down three times and sent an elbow to Rick Marries the small forward. Coach Patulous called time out and Sam sat on the bench. Rick walked over to him.

"That elbow to the face was a cheap shot."

"It was an accident I said I was sorry I am just not in a good place right now." Sam said placing his hands onto his head.

"No? I would think you would be I mean dumping your wife for you ex was a smart idea. I mean Charlie i hot and well Mercedes is ok but you made the right choice."

Finn stood between them as Sam stood and moved closer to him.

"Shut up rick. Don't pay him any attention man."

"Don't tell me to shut up Finn you said it yourself you always saw him with a Jessica Alba or Tyra or Alicia Keys type woman not a Queen Latifa or Monique, both very beautiful but both full figured women."

"I never said that and don't put words in my mouth."

"I'm just saying it's about time you dumped the girl with the lumps for the girl in the pumps. Charlie is just sexy. You a smart dude."

Sam lunged for Rick as Finn tried to pull him back. The rest of the team came up and surrounded them as Sam pushed Finn off of him and walked out the door. Finn walked after him.

"Sam come on you can't let him get you upset. This is the dude who cried when the spice girls broke up."

"Mercedes left because of that stupid story."

"Dude it's what she does she may have just went to blow steam."

Sam stopped and turned towards his best friend. "Finn she packed all her clothes and left. She left me and I can't do this without her. I love her. I need to make this right."

"If she left then you she's the one who loss."

Sam walked over to the bench in front of the gym and felt tears come to his eyes. "I lied to her. I told her I hadn't seen or talked to Charlie since before the accident."

"Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"Because I am an idiot. I didn't want to fight with her. Everything was going so good, we were all happy and I didn't want to ruin that. Finn I don't care if no one approves on my choice to have made her my wife. But I love her and I don't know how I can get through the rest of the season without her. I only lied because I knew she would be upset if she knew Charlie was still trying to hang around."

"What if I talk to her?"

"Like you did before no thank you she still thinks you think of her as a gold digger."

"But I don't."

"Dude you piss a woman off and even if you were joking it will still come back to bite you in the butt."

"It's going to be alright. Look at what you can do for her if not at anything else. What woman would give up a man worth as much as you? But then again you didn't sign a prenup so she will be just as rich as you."

"She doesn't want my money she has made that clear."

"Look we need you out there with your head on your shoulders so we will fix this ok?"

"Yeah good luck. She is as stubborn as a mule." Sam walked away.


	26. Chapter 25 Blow me one last kiss

This chapter is for Kayah16 and Whoknowstv for convincing me to just upload the rest of the story! Plus Kayah was right lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Mercedes sat on her loveseat tears streaming down her face. She wanted to stop the tears but she couldn't. She couldn't stop the constant rip in her heart with every beat. Mercedes was so thankful to Quinn for staying with her for the week. Quinn walked into the room."

"Mercy."

"What?" she moaned.

"Mary is here."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Well she wants to see you."

Mary walked in and Quinn walked out. Mary sat next to Mercedes and held her.

"I am so sorry this happened."

"Me too?"

"I never wanted you to get hurt in anything."

Mercedes hugged Mary letting the tears fall. "I don't know why I thought this could work."

"What happened? I know he loves you so much."

"You haven't heard the news story? You are about to be a grandmother again."

"I heard. You don't think it's true do you?"

"I don't want to believe it but he has been lying to me about him and Charlie and I just don't want to be in a marriage like that. I let my guard down I trusted him and now after all this I have to tell Zack that his new life is in jeopardy."

"I think you both just need some time. Time to get things in order. You need time to learn to trust him again and he needs to clear up this whole Charlie situation."

"If he did sleep with her and got her pregnant then I don't want him back. I don't need that drama."

"Do you love my son?"

"I do."

"So trust him. I promise you the truth will come out and when it does I know you guys can work this out."

"I want to believe that I do but I have been burned so many times that I think it's just better if I stay away."

"You can't mean that." Mercedes stood up.

"But I do."

She walked around the room.

"I have been thinking about this all day and I think it's best if we just stay apart."

"I thought you said you didn't plan on divorcing him."

"And I didn't. He is the one keeping things from me. I gave him my heart and my son and in his words what goes on between him and his daughter is on him not us. So why would I want to be with a man who won't even share his life with me."

"You're right you are, but marriage is new for him. He doesn't understand what's yours is his and his is yours." Mary grabbed her hands. "All I want is for you both to work this out. He has been so miserable."

"Doesn't seem that way. He is playing better than ever these last few weeks. I think I was the problem. He seems to be more focused and more determined."

"Of course he is determined. He thinks if he plays hard it will fill the void he has in his heart. He misses you so much and he wishes that you would just come home."

"Thank you for bringing the kids." Mercedes walked out the room and Mary followed her.

"So are you staying or leaving? Because as much as I want you to work this out not only for yourselves but for the kids if you don't feel you can be with him then I will understand."

"I don't know yet. But what I do know is I will be alright. I just gotta keep the faith."

"I know you guys can work this out."

"It's not just up to me to work it out."

"I know so will you talk to him please."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said he wants to talk to you."

"I don't know."

"Please for me can you just talk to him? He's at home."

"I don't think so."

"Please. I think it would do you both good to talk."

"The kids just got here."

"Quinn already agreed to help me with the kids until you get back. So I suggest you go get dressed and head to the house please. Don't make me beg."

Mercedes stared at Mary for a moment then shrugged.

"Fine." She huffed.

Mercedes got up and walked into the bath room. She stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. The tears fell and she had to fix herself. She didn't want Sam to see her like that. She washed her face and took a breath she needed to stay strong no matter the situation.

* * *

As she arrived to the house she once called home she heard thunder clap and it startled her. She walked to the door and knocked. She put on a brave face knowing that she was only there to talk but once Sam opened the door all her anger went out the door and was replaced by a new emotion. Hot passionate lust.

Sam opened the door wearing his basketball shorts and sweat. His body glistening from the moon light. She stepped back and bit her lip. He was so sexy with a look in his eyes that had so much determination she just wanted him. Sam wanted to smile when he saw Mercedes but he didn't know if seeing her was a good thing or a bad thing.

She was so beautiful even in the Mickey Mouse shirt and Bermuda shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail and all he wanted was to pull her to him. They stood in silence for a moment and Mercedes moved further back. She frowned glancing up to his shocked face, as the evening sun went down he seemed even more handsome. She felt powerless at the outburst of affection she felt for this man.

"This was a mistake."

She turned to walk away and was overtaken by a down pour of rain. She fumbled for her keys but dropped them. As she bent down and picked them up Sam ran over to her and pulled her into the house. She held onto him and felt heat rise within her as he put her down. Her heart beating fast, she lifted her face to his standing on her toes and met his lips with hers.

Desire consumed Sam as he tasted the sweet lips of his runaway bride. He lifted her to him and at that moment she knew no one could ever make her feel as he had.

She moaned as his hands caressed her body and pulled at her damp clothes. As he slid his tongue into her moist mouth she felt her center throb and her body quiver. He lifted her to him and carried her to the bedroom going from her lips to her neck hitting the spot just below her ear that sent flames up her body. Removing her shirt he laid her on the bed. Sam kissed her stomach and she shuttered with pleasure.

"Baby I have missed you." He said pulling his shirt over his head and tugging at her shorts. Sam kissed a trail up from her stomach to her lips. In one solid moved his pants were gone and Mercedes knew she needed him. The passion being too much to bare she opened her legs as he pushed himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around his back as he moved deeper inside her.

She couldn't contain her cries. She felt so overwhelmed with emotion that by the time she was ready to reach her climax she had tears started spilling from her eyes. As she erupted Sam finally released his own pleasures and his arched back slumped over her. As they lay panting and catching their breaths Sam leaned over to her and smiled.

"Hi."

Mercedes sat up and frowned immediately knowing she made a huge mistake.

"This is not what I had in mind when I came over here."

"I know but seeing you just brought back all the reasons I love you and all the reason I want us to be together we fit so well together baby."

Mercedes sat up got out of the bed as she started to look for her clothes.

"Mercy what's going on?"

"This is not right."

"When it comes to us it is right."

"Sam nothing has been settled we are both just here going off the passion we feel for each other."

"Why is that so bad? We are very passionate."

She began to get dressed "Passion has never been the problem for us it's the lies and secrets that did us in."

"Please I don't want to lose you."

"Then why the lies? Why did I have to find out that you were still talking to Charlie from the kids who saw it on TV?"

"I admit I handled things poorly."

She walked out of the bedroom in search for the flip-flops she lost. Sam grabbed his shorts and followed her. She waved her hands at him. "Poorly? You didn't handle them at all."

"Mercy Please."

"I love you I really do, so very much but I don't want to be like this. You have been doing so great you have two and a half months until the finals keep your head on straight look for the open man and get the one thing you have always wanted."

"I want you."

"I should go."

"Please don't go."

"Thanks for letting me keep Maddie while you're on the road. Good luck on your upcoming games."

Mercedes grabbed her keys and walked out the door into the pouring rain. She got into her car and felt the tears come to her eyes. She loved Sam so very much but she knew it wasn't meant to be. She had to let him go.


	27. Chapter 26 I choose you, I choose us

Second to the last Chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Four weeks later

* * *

Mercedes sat in the doctor's office.

"Sorry about the missed appointment I haven't been feeling well."

"I understand is it under control now?"

"Yeah I think it was just a cold or something." She said placing her hair behind her ear.

Doctor Shaw smiled at her. "Well you know the drill we just need to take some blood do a pregnancy test and we can put that IUD right back in."

"Oh good ok."

"So the nurse will be in for you and in a minute."

As Doctor Shaw walked out the door and Mercedes took a deep breath. Twenty minutes later Doctor Shaw returned holding a file in her hand.

"Ok Mrs. Evans so I went over your blood test and the pregnancy test and we should talk."

She looked up to her and frowned. "We should talk? What does that mean?"

"We are unable to replace your IUD."

"Why not?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what now?" she stood gripping the gown and shaking her head. Dr. Shaw smiled at her.

"You are pregnant.

"That's not possible."

"Oh but it is."

"No it's not you took it out a month ago I haven't done anything but look for a job in that time there is no way…"

Her voice trailed off as she remembered her visit with Sam. This was just what she needed, to be pregnant with his child. She felt tears come to her eyes and she suddenly felt overjoyed. She hated all these emotions. Dr. Shaw cleared her throat.

"Now we are gonna need to run some tests and do a sonogram make sure everything is in order."

Mercedes ran her left hand over her hair and sighed deeply. This was not a part of her life plan and how was she gonna tell Sam. How was she gonna handle any of this. She looked down at her stomach and decided that she would keep it to herself for now.

* * *

Back to Present

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen thanks for joining us again this evening it's a close game the eagles are up by three with ten seconds left on the board. Sam Evans has been playing phenomenally."

Mercedes stood to her feet as Finn passed the ball to Sam and he dunked it in. the crowd went wild as the eagles won their back to back title. All the eagles ran onto the court jumping and screaming. Mercedes hugged Stacy and Quinn. Sam looked into the stands and smiled as he saw Mercedes and Stacy jumping up and down with Quinn. As much as he had wanted this Ship he wanted Mercedes more. He knew he needed her and the only way he would get her was to be completely honest with her.

He smiled as Mercedes looked down to him. He motioned for her to come down to him but she shook her head no. Stacy looked from Mercedes to Sam. She nudged Quinn and they both knew what to do.

"Mercedes you are coming with us."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Stacy you should be careful pulling her though she is carrying your niece or nephew."

"QUINN! Just go ahead and tell my business."

"What? You're pregnant? Are you sure?"

"She's sure."

They pulled her down to the court and after the security guards let them pass, they dragged her over to Sam. Stacy hugged him.

"Congrats big brother I knew you could do it. I am so proud of you guys."

"Me too!"

Quinn hugged Sam as well.

"That last shot was incredible. You guys deserve this win."

Sam smiled and looked over to Mercedes. Before he could speak Finn ran over to him.

"Dude come on it's time for the trophy." He looked from Finn to Mercedes then smiled.

"I have something to handle first."

Mercedes leveled her head to his and smiled.

"You go ahead this is a moment you really wanted to have."

"You are more important."

"I will still be here."

"How about you come with me."

"Wait what?"

"Come on."

Sam pulled her to him and lead her to his teammates. As the confetti began to fall and Sam and Finn held up the trophy for a picture Mercedes began to wonder what she was really doing there. Before she could retreat Sam pulled her closer to him.

"Don't think I am letting you get away from me this easily."

"Sam I don't belong here." Mercedes yelled over the crowd.

Sam shook his head. Yelling back at her. "You belong with me. I am so sorry I screwed up. Please I just want another chance. I love you and I want to prove it to you for the rest of our life together."

"And Charlie?"

"She means nothing to me or our family. She and I never did anything she just wanted to hurt me. To hurt us. I am so sorry for making you think that I was doing something I shouldn't have been."

"Sam I have to tell you something."

"Wait let me finish. Being without you has been so hard for me. I was so determined to win you back that I worked so hard trying to regain all I lost. You and the kids mean the world to me and I know they mean the world to you. Let's start all over. Me and you and our beautiful two kids."

"Three." She corrected him shouting over the crowd.

"Three what?"

"Three kids."

"What do you mean three kids?"

"I mean you wanna start over with me and your three kids."

"We don't have three kids I told you Charlie was lying she isn't pregnant."

She smiled. "Maybe not but I am."

"You are?"

"I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago to get my IUD put back in. see I took it out about three months ago. A week before we had our conversation."

"Are you telling me that we are going to have a baby?"

Mercedes nodded and smiled. He pulled her to him as the camera panned around and stopped on them.

"Excuse me but Sam now that you have won back to back championships what are you gonna do now?"

"I am going to take my beautiful wife we are going to pick up our amazing kids and we are going to home!"

Mercedes smiled wider "And we are going to Disneyland." The camera panned away and she looked at Sam. "I have always wanted to say that."

Sam pulled her lips to his and kissed her as controlled mayhem took place around them. Quinn and Stacy smiled as they high fived each other both glad their plan worked. Both glad to see a family reunited. Both glad not to have to deal with Mercedes and Sam missing each other anymore.


	28. Epilogue

So this is the last chapter, i am so glad you guys took this ride with me. I thank all of you who followed, who commented, who loved it. This story is for you all. Please know there is always a light in darkness you just have to keep your eyes open to see it. Love you all and stay blessed!

* * *

Mercedes jumped in her seat yelling at the ref for such a bad call. Sam was called on holding and Reggie Miles from Atlanta was given two foul shots.

"Oh come on that wasn't even a tap. Holding seriously?"

Maddie laughed and looked at Zack. "Is it me or is mom a little hyped up today."

"Yeah I know what you mean she seems more hyper than usual."

Mercedes sat back down and fanned herself.

"Oh all of a sudden I don't feel so well. It's so hot in here."

Quinn handed her some water. "Maybe that is because your pregnant self-can't stop yelling at the ref."

Mercedes moaned loudly as an onset of pain consumed her.

"Ohhhhhh."

Zack looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Mom are you ok?"

"Oh no."

Maddie and Zack stepped back as Mercedes held her eight and a half month stomach. Quinn bent down to her as Puck moved in closer holding their one and half year old Connor.

"Mercy are you ok?"

Mercedes shook her head no as she tried to breathe through the pain. A few moments later as the fourth quarter began to wind down a puddle of water ran down her legs. Stacy and Chad who was holding two year old Brandon looked at the wet ground.

"Did someone spill something what's going on?"

Madison jumped up. "Mom's water broke."

Stacy laughed. "We walk away for five minutes and now you're in labor?"

"No I can't be not yet."

Quinn tried to pull her up. "We need to get you out of here."

"No I wanna watch the game."

Mercedes let out a loud scream as the eagles scored another 3 pt. shot. "Puck how about you and Chad grab her."

Quinn grabbed Connor and Stacy grabbed Brandon as Puck and Chad grabbed Mercedes and carried her out of the row. The girls soon followed along with Zack, Maddie, Jamie and Eddie. As Sam dunked the ball he smiled and looked up to the empty stands a worried look came across his face when he realized the row was almost empty. As a whistle blew and someone called time out Coach Patulous called him over.

"Marco you are going in for Sam. Sam you need to get to the Nurses' station like now I think your wife is in labor."

Before Sam could ask how he knew he looked to see Madison and Zack waving for him to follow them. Without thinking he ran out to the hall where Chad and Puck were holding a pain stricken Mercedes. He ran over to her and rubbed her forehead.

"Mercy baby are you alright?"

Mercedes screamed loudly gripping Sam hand.

"No she is not due yet its way too soon!"

"What you're in labor? We gotta get you to the hospital."

"She wants out and she wants out now!" Mercedes screamed.

Quinn came running back with a security guard on a golf cart.

"I think this will help us make a path to the Nurses' station they will know what to do there."

They game long forgotten they moved quickly helping Mercedes onto the golf cart. As she and Sam rode, everyone followed them to the First Aid station. Sam hopped off and ran to the woman standing in front of the door.

"My wife is in labor I need someone to do something."

"Ok calm down I am Zoë and I am a Registered Nurse. I can help you. Bring her on in. how far apart the contractions are?"

"I think like a minute or two."

Another Registered Nurse walked over to them.

"Hi I am Daisy and I will be here to help Zoë."

Zoë smiled. "First thing is first I am gonna check to see if she is dilated and Daisy will call the paramedic unit to rush her to the hospital as fast as they can."

As Daisy got on the phone Zoë checked Mercedes. She removed the gloves and stepped back. Daisy walked over to her.

"Paramedics are on their way."

"Yeah that is gonna be too late. She is fully dilated."

"Wait what now? I'm what? No I can't be my water just broke not even five minutes ago."

"This baby is coming and coming now. I am gonna need everyone to step out."

"No Sam don't leave me."

"I am right here baby. I am not going anywhere."

Ten minutes later Sam walked out the first aid station as the two paramedics walked in with a gurney. Quinn looked at him.

"Well?"

"Everyone is fine. Mercy did so great. They are gonna take her and Abby to the hospital now to make sure they stay that way. I am gonna ride with them and you guys can follow us there." Sam hugged Zack and Maddie.

"You guys are officially big brother and sister."

Sam kissed their heads as he walked back into the station. A few minutes and security escort later they excited the little room with the paramedics. As they arrived at the hospital they were greeted by Mary and Dwight. Sam smiled at his parents and they walked in one by one.

Mercedes smiled as they walked into her room never knowing that life could be so perfect. Even though she knew that eventually they would fight again she learned to treasure the little moments. Sam walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead and smiled down to her and his new precious baby girl another sweet woman in his life.


End file.
